A Light In The Dark
by amatheara88
Summary: Tasha is a draenei paladin with a chip on her shoulder, and she has been tasked with stopping the invasion of the Iron Horde. Once she steps through the Dark Portal, she begins to question everything about herself. As she battles her way through Draenor with her comrades she discovers pain, self enlightenment, heartache, and love. Rated M for future situations and Yuri. [OCxYrel]
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Blizzard owns everything, I merely created some of the characters.**

 **WARNING: This story contains spoilers for Warlords of Draenor, and is rated M for future smut.**

I was 10 years old when I decided I wanted to be a soldier, like the ones I had seen returning to The Exodar from whatever missions they had been on. Someone had told me that I was too pretty to be a soldier, I dismissed that notion immediately. I was not a vain person, although, I had to agree that the slender yet strong build of us draenei women, was something to be proud of.

I had to be a soldier though, I just knew it. And not just any soldier, but a paladin, their glorious armor and dazzling weapons making the career choice more appealing to me. I knew the hardships of what such a profession would entail, but I didn't care. I wanted to fight.

I tried to practice on the training dummies that the soldiers had used, only I was too short, and too weak. This annoyed me and I began swinging wildly at the foot of the dummy, splinters flying in every direction from the chips my sword made. It hit me suddenly that anger seemed to give me strength and with this knowledge, I gave in to the aggression, and I liked the feel of it.

It was then that I met Maraad, he was a sight to behold. Massive in build yet there was an air of grace about him that made him seem fierce and gentle at the same time, a lethal combination. He used to laugh at my feeble attempts at swinging a short-sword, which angered me but his words of encouragement always calmed me and drove me to do better.

After a few months under his wing I was able to hit the dummies with ease, and not the wooden base, he had taught me to center my core and how to harness the light to enhance my combat skills. After weeks of trying, I managed to channel the Light into to my sword, which made my strikes more devastating, I was loving this new power.

I was ahead of the other cadets in the Paladin Training Corps, much to my pleasure, but the training became tedious. Always having to wait for the others to catch up before we could learn more, this angered me. I began to resent those lesser in skill than me, I lashed out at the other cadets for not trying hard enough until one day, I was summoned to Maraads study.

"Im sending you to Stormwind" His voice soft but full of command.

"But... I .. Why?" Was all i could get out, i had wanted to protest but under his steady glare i became lost for words.

"I'm sending you for further training, you've surpassed all expectations here and I am afraid we have nothing left to teach you, especially at the rate you're learning anyway"

He came around his desk to stand in front of me, his expression soft as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"You will be a strong Paladin, Tasha, You're a fast learner and you're very determined." He sighed, casting his eyes to the floor before saying another word.

"But you wont make a great one until you can control your emotions, rein in that temper and focus your core." He looked back at me and smiled. I forced a small smile back, I had started to shiver, suddenly feeling cold.

Maraad turned away from me, going back to his desk and started fanning some parchments out, he didn't look at me which I took as my cue to leave. I retired to my bunk in the academy's sleeping quarters, the walk from Maraads study and my earlier spar with a dummy having drained me both physically and emotionally. I pulled the covers around me and thought about what Maraad had said, closing my eyes I began to cry myself to sleep.

I didn't want to go to Stormwind, all I could think was maybe Maraad and the other trainers had enough of my outbursts and were sending me away for someone else to deal with. The thought stung me, but I knew I had it coming, I'd been a constant nuisance for the past five years in the Corps. But that wasn't my fault, how can they blame me for acting the way I did? I was being held back by the others, wasn't I?

Anger began to well up inside of me as I stood at the docks waiting for the ship to Rut'theran, the night elf village I would have to spend a week at before the ship to Stormwind was due to arrive. I wasn't alone at the docks, there was a group made up of three night elves and a dwarf, also waiting for the ship, all dressed in leather and carrying an assortment of knives. I laughed silently to myself as I recognized them as rogues, _pathetic_ , was all I thought of them. Hiding in the shadows to sneak upon your enemies was not heroic in my eyes, facing your foe toe to toe - or hoof in my case - and seeing the fear in their eyes as steel clashes with steel was my idea of a true champion.

They noticed me eyeing them up and one of the elves sauntered over to me. "Can we help you child?"

 _Child!_ For some unknown reason that really bothered me. " I am not a child! I am sixteen! Old enough to enlist, that makes me an adult" I spat the words icily at him, he flinched momentarily then regained his composure before he calmly replied. " Forgive me Girly, all you draenei look so young. I meant no offence"

 _Girly!_ This elf was really starting to wind me up, I think he must have realized this, as he held his hands up in a gesture of peace and went back to his companions. Girly, I am not some weak flustering girly child! I am a paladin dammit! Well, a paladin in training to be truthful, but that's not the point. Ill show them, I'm strong and ruthless and the whole world will read stories about my bravery, my name will go down in the history books whit the other great heroes of Azeroth. I balled my fists in determination as I waited for the ship that will start me on my path to greatness.

I only visited Darnassus once during my stay in Rut'theran village, my curiosity getting the better of me. It was beautiful, I felt so calm and at ease during my visit, I almost forgot about my life's mission to be a great and powerful paladin.

I had met another traveler there, his name was Olrin. He had come to Darnassus all the way from the dwarven city of Ironforge, the elven architecture luring him here. We exchanged pleasantries over a meal at a nearby Inn, I learnt that he wasn't interested in learning to fight, and I couldn't understand why.

"Do you not want to fight for your people, for the Alliance?" I was demanding an answer, how could he not want to fight? Everyone should want to fight!

"Because, Tasha, not everyone is made for war. Some of us stay behind and keep things running, so that our champions still have a home to come back to."

That made me laugh, how ridiculous!

"The soldiers make sure we still have homes to come back to! Not the peasants!" I was getting angry at this Dwarf, how could he be so naive!

"It takes all sorts of people to win wars, Tasha, not all of them need a weapon to do so."

I could't believe what I was hearing, how could he say those things?

"In any case, why is such a young draenei like yourself so eager to pick up a sword? Didn't your farther ever teach you that savagery is no way to live?"

My eyes widened at the mention of my father, an image of him swinging me around and laughing invaded my mind. The image slowly faded into one of despair, of screaming and blood.

"Hey, are you alright?" Olrins voice shook me from my memory, he sounded concerned.

"I'm fine! I just cant understand why anyone would willingly be weak!" I yelled at him, the other diners turning their attention to us.

I stood from the table and just glanced around at everyone, "What the hell are you all looking at!?" I pushed my chair away from me and stormed out of the Inn, Olrin followed me out, presumably after he paid for our meal.

"What's the matter with you? Calm down will ya?" He looked around, worried about attracting more attention from the passing crowds.

"Just leave me alone!" I rounded on him, my face twisted with a snarl. "Go look at your pretty columns, and your pretty walls, act like there's no evil in this world! It's because of people like me, what I'm training to become, that keep people like you safe in your homes!" I got so close to him, I was right in his face. I couldn't stop myself, my body trembled with rage.

He flinched away from me, but I continued, the words were just spilling from my mouth. "If everyone thought like you, we'd all be dead!" Another image of my father, dancing with my mother flashed in my head. "My father thought like you, and where is he now?!" I grabbed onto his shirt collar so tightly, I could feel my fingers ripping holes through the fabric. "WHERE IS HE?!"

Tears fell freely down my face as I looked into the dwarfs eyes, fear, that is what I saw in them. I let him go and ran out of the city as fast as I could, I needed to get away from all the prying eyes.

I fell against a tree just on the outskirts of Rut'theran village, and I cried, I cried for hours.

The memory of my father had really gotten to me, I remember what happened so clearly...

My father refused any combat training, he said that his mind was his greatest weapon and that he had no ambition for warfare. He'd rather spend his time in the libraries, and studying the local plant life. What a fool he had been. I remember there was shouting, lots of shouting. And my mother was screaming, I remember looking into her eyes as she died. We had been raided by a band of blood elf scouts, they were surveying the crash site of the ship my people had landed in so many years ago. Unfortunately for us, our house was right in their path to the site. With no other settlers nearby, and no weapons in the house, we were powerless to stop them.

I had hidden, my mother had pushed me into a small cupboard in our kitchen. She had her back to me, so I couldn't see anything through the crack in the door, but I had heard it. I heard orders being barked out in a language I was unfamiliar with, then my vision was suddenly filled with light as they pulled my mother into the center of the room. They turned her towards me, and pushed her to her knees. She was begging, she was crying. My eyes were streaming with tears. I had to bite my hand to stifle the scream that would have given away my hiding spot, I watched on in horror as a blade was driven into her spine, and through her chest. I watched her fall, and I waited for what seemed like forever, before I came out of the cupboard. I remember she was cold, her eyes were still open and tear stricken, and she was laying in a pool of her own blood.

I had cried out for my father, but he too, was dead. His throat had been slit and left to bleed out.

I was six years old when I was made an orphan, six. Because of my father and his idiotic ideals, I had lost the only two people I loved.

I had eventually made to the Exodar with a group of settlers that were relocating, they allowed me to join them until we got there.

I was very much on my own, but with loneliness, came independence, and with independence, came power.

I swore to myself that I would not become my father, I hated him. I hated him for not being able to protect us, to protect my mother. I blamed him for her death, and his own.

I dashed away my tears and took a steadying breath, then made for the Inn by the harbour.

I boarded the ship to Stormwind two days later. I had spent the majority of the voyage in my cabin, I was ashamed of myself, ashamed that I had let such a weak emotion surface.

 _All this hate can't be good,_ my subconscious spoke out at me. I didn't care, I like the way it feels, I like the power it gives me.

I like that it makes me feel dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived in Stormwind a few years after the black dragon known as Deathwing had arisen and unleashed his fury upon Azeroth, the city nearly fell to ruin. Even now long after his death the stone masons struggle to rebuild the walls, as if the very stone is tainted with his evil.

My training had been brutal, but I got through it, although I didn't finish first in my class. That really irked me, I had to be the best, I just had to. Knowing that someone else had better skill than me, had a better knowledge of the Light than me and was instantly promoted and given a mission of import, had sent me into a dark spiral of destruction.

Fights had erupted over the most trivial of things, my blood would boil at the simplest of wrongs.

Once, a bar maid accidentally spilled the drink that I had ordered, the liquid had splashed on my leather leggings. Leggings that had cost me a fair amount of silver, I had grabbed her wrist so hard, that I swore I heard a crunch as she screamed. As it was, it had taken all of my self control not to drive the knife I was holding, right into her throat. Two patrons had taken a hold of me then, dragging me outside and began a game of 'Who can break my jaw first'. I had used the Light then, used it to cast such intense bursts of holy power at my attackers, that I had nearly killed them.

I had used my power to harm citizens, had used it with the intention of killing them. I couldn't help it, I was enraged and I had wanted them to _feel_ my wrath.

I knew I wasn't supposed to have these feelings, I knew that I had abused the Light, I had violated the laws of the universe. We were supposed to harness the Light to make the world a better place, not wield it to strike at our own allies.

And as a result, I was held back from the raid to Orgrimmar, the Horde city of which the Warchief Garrosh Hellscream had been cowardly hiding deep within after his atrocities in Pandaria. He was captured and a trial had begun. But he had managed to escape, the bronze dragon Kairozdormu had betrayed us. Creating a rift in time that allowed both himself, and Garrosh, freedom.

I wish I could have been there when he was first arrested, I would have driven my sword right through his black heart, and watched with delight as his blood spilled to the floor.

But no, I was here instead, twenty-three years old and playing City Guard. Such a job was for simple soldiers, not a paladin in their prime.

Anger began to creep up more regular now, I keep thinking of what Maraad had said to me all those years ago, about not being great until I can control my anger, but it was becoming more and more difficult. Each day that passes, knowing that I have all this power but am stuck in the city, drives me insane. My thirst for adventure is becoming unbearable.

I knew what being a paladin meant, I knew that we were to bring peace, not unrest. We stood for justice and honor, not corruption and hate. Yet I felt these things. I am corrupted, for I think everyone lesser than me, and so that is how I treat them. I cause unrest because emotions war within me, emotions that want to surface, but cannot surface, _will not surface_. I am not at peace, because I cannot forget what happened to my parents, and I cannot forgive it. So how am I supposed to bring peace?

But most of all...

I hate.

As I now stand in the center of the Trade District, I notice men sweating from their labors and I cant help but be repulsed. These people go about their everyday lives without a care in the world, without truly knowing what hard work really was. I shouldn't judge them, their mundane daily routines about the city are all they know. I tried to calm my temper, but I caught a glimpse of a young man dressed in rags, attempting to pinch the purse of a soldier. My fury washed over me anew.

"You there!" I shouted across the courtyard, gripping the handle of my sword as I make my way to the little thief. The runt has the audacity to laugh at me and turns to run.

 _No you don't!_ I shot my arm out as white light sparked from my hand, and the boy fell, not unconscious, just dazed.

"What are you doing?" Was all the soldier said to me in horror, he was about to open his mouth to say more but I shot him a look that said DON'T, he got the message and turned back to the young shop assistant he was foolishly trying to impress. The boy stood back up groggily, holding his head and looking around in confusion. A smug smile played on my lips as I reached him.

 _Yeah that's right_ , I thought to myself, _you cant escape me you wretched morsel._

He turned and as soon as he saw me, his eyes widening in alarm. He made to run again but I grabbed a handful of his collar and hit him so hard with my plated hand, that I had knocked him out.

"What happened to him?" King Varian Wrynn of Stormwind arose from his throne and took two steps towards the crumpled body that I had so ceremoniously thrown on the floor.

"He was about to commit a crime" I said as I knelt before the king.

" _About_ to commit a crime?" He yelled, his own rage was now threatening to show its ugly face. "How can you justify this for _about_ to commit a crime?" He started pacing around the limp body of the boy, anger emanating off him.

I knew to hold my tongue, I heard the stories of his gladiator days, and I had no wish to face his alter ego.

"He's a boy, no more than fifteen, and you've beaten him unconscious!"

"For a crime he hadn't actually committed" Sneered that brat son of Varians.

"Shouldn't you be playing with your toys" I spat at him through gritted teeth. He made to get up from his chair, grabbing his walking stick to steady himself, his broken leg apparently still plaguing him. Varian held up his hand to his son, gesturing him to stay put then he turned his cold glare towards me.

"You did not need to beat the boy, you should have let the other guards arrest him." His voice was calm, but I could see in his eyes there was a war raging within him.

He paused, looking at the bloody boy on the floor. "What you have done was unjustified, I was warned about your brutality, but against my better judgement I ignored them. I see now that they were right" He signaled for a guard to remove the boy and told him to take him to the infirmary, I felt a small pang of guilt as I watched the boy lay limp in the guards arms. I didn't have to hit him no, I was just so overcome with anger at the time, and he unfortunately became the focus of it.

I turned my head back to Varian, who was now glaring down at me with disgust, I tipped my head down to avoid his penetrating eyes.

"I should lock you away" He whispered, more to himself than to me.

"You are a good soldier Tasha, people look up to you but people also fear you"

"Isn't that a good thing" It wasn't a question, but I looked at him for an answer anyway.

He pondered this for a bit, his expression turning from stern to almost impassive, his mind obviously made up. I looked back to the floor and closed my eyes as I knew what his answer would be.

"Not always." He said with a tinge of what sounded like pain, as if he himself knows the burden of such a characterization. I heard him walk away from me and slump in his throne.

"What shall I do with you?" He sighed, my heart thumped with the uncertainty of my fate. I heard Anduin give out a slight chuckle and I opened my eyes.

Around me on the floor, was a massive shadow, so big it seemed to envelop me. The voice I heard next sent a chill up my spine.

"Tasha Ravenblight" It was Maraad, I could't mistake that deep voice. I flinched and screwed my eyes shut as I suddenly became afraid.

The last time Maraad had called me by my full name, and in that tone, I had broken the arm of a cadet when I was twelve, in what was supposed to be a basic hand to hand combat session. Maraad had me punished. He had said at the time that he didn't want to, but an example had to be made in front of the other trainees. I took ten lashings that day, and they hurt like hell. Even now as Maraad looms over me I am reminded by the pain, the scars on my back feeling like they are ripping open again.

"What are you doing here Maraad?" Varians voice was filled with concern.

I wanted to move from my knelt position, my knee aching from the combined pressure of the unyielding concrete floor, and plate armor embedding the chain mail that I wore beneath, into my skin. My leather leggings doing nothing to cushion the metal. But I was paralyzed to the spot, Maraads shadow acting like a iron weight.

After what seemed like an eternity, Maraad stepped around me. His long heavy strides echoing off the walls around us, making him sound like a giant. I let go of the breath I was unaware I was holding, and my body relaxed. I opened my eyes but continued staring at the floor.

"We need to talk Varian" Maraad said. "Something is happening and you need to hear what I have to say". There was a sense of urgency in his words.

"Very well, come into my study."

I watched them walk away, but before they left the room completely Varian turned to me, "Leave Tasha, you're suspended from duty for two weeks." And with that they left the throne room.

I stood, my knee protesting a little.

Suspended, great. As if my life wasn't dull enough, I now had to play civilian for two weeks. What the hell was I going to do for two weeks?

 _It's better than being locked up!_

True, but in all honesty, it's as if I'm locked up anyway. Physically no, but I felt contained nonetheless. I was yearning for a fight, a true fight. I wanted to feel my sword penetrate flesh and break bone, I wanted it so much I could almost taste it. But they were keeping me back, away from the battles, claiming my lust for blood made me too volatile.

A memory began to fill my mind, I shook my head, dismissing it. I didn't want to think about that again, not now, not ever.

Whatever Maraad's business was, it sounded important. I was just glad to get out of there, the tension in the room was becoming a bit too heady for my liking.

I needed to get out of Stormwind for a while, maybe go back home? No, too many memories. It looked like I was stuck in the city, I was never allowed to go to any of the nearby villages, not even Goldshire. The other trainees would go, but I had always gotten into trouble and so I had to stay within the walls of the city. The thought saddened me.

I left the great keep and headed towards the barracks of Old Town, as I'm suspended I can't wear my armor, which is a shame as it took me a long time to gather all the pieces. The golden jewels studded the dull silver metal in such an intricate pattern, that if you stared at it long enough, the pattern seemed to almost come to life. It really is a thing of beauty.

I headed to my bunk, which was situated in a large room with five other bunks, all paladins thank the Light. I don't think I could have made it through training if I had to sleep with warriors and mages. To come back after a long grueling day and have to endure the non stop displays of simple magic tricks would have driven me insane.

The bunk nearest to mine was occupied, Dianne, a human. She was great, I didn't really talk to anyone but she insisted if we were going to be sleeping next to each other and training together, we might as well get to know each other. I was vehemently against it at first. My life is mine, I don't care what anyone else's lives were like, but she had been persistent. While she has her annoying habits, she eventually grew on me and we had become friends.

 _My only friend_. I thought solemnly. She understood my desire to be great.

"We all have our driving forces Tasha, yours is just more... aggressive." She had once said this to me.

I had told her that my parents had died, and that it was my fathers fault. The exact details I kept to myself, she didn't need to know why I blamed him. I told her that anger was an emotion that I knew all too well, and that I liked how strong it made me feel, unstoppable even.

But just how close I was coming to letting the anger consume me, was beginning to worry even me.

"Hey" Dianne chirped as she scrambled to a sitting position, looking a little worse for ware.

Her hair was as yellow as a canary, always tied up in a neat tail. But now it was disheveled, loose strands fell around her face and what appeared to be a mixture of dirt and blood was smudged across her pale features.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Concern etched my face. This girl had become like a sister to me, and it bothered me more than I thought it would, to see her in such a condition.

"Oh, I'm on leave for a bit and I got bored, so I went to the Brawlers Guild. Got my ass handed to me" She laughed but then winced, putting a hand on her ribs.

"Brawlers Guild?" I asked a little to enthusiastically. I may have to investigate this, my two weeks of civilian life suddenly looking a little brighter. Then I remembered what Varian said about always getting into fights, I sighed and dashed away my thoughts of smashing someones face in.

"Yeah, I heard them talking about it when I was waiting for the tram to Ironforge. Long story short, I didn't make it to Ironforge."

I sat on my bunk, mindlessly undoing my various buckles and straps that held my armor together as I gave Dianne a look that said 'Go on'. She chuckled lightly before she continued.

"So, this shady looking guy lead me down a passage that ran beneath the tram station. Can you believe it? Right below us the whole time and I hadn't a clue"

"Some shady looking guy? Dianne! Didn't you hear alarm bells as soon as you labelled him as shady? What if something happened?" I sounded a little harsher than I was meant to, but dammit! She was so careless sometimes.

"No, I knew I'd be alright, I had the Light with me" She looked euphoric for a moment. I had to laugh, that was the most stupid thing I have ever heard. I think the medication she's on is a little strong for her tiny body, but then, she wasn't a combat paladin. She trained in the ways of holy light, a noble profession but I preferred to get right into the action. It has been known for holy paladins to get a little loopy from time to time, they say that they are so in-tune with the Light, that they almost become high off it.

After a beat she continued, "So we went down the passage and came into a room with a pit, there were loads of people cheering and drinking, and I thought to myself, why not?" She sounded excited for a brief moment, then an expression of sadness crossed her face.

"I only know a handful of offensive spells, they weren't enough to even get passed the first opponent. It was embarrassing, they all laughed at me" She was pouting now. I tipped my head back so much that I fell back onto my bunk and I let out a roar of laughter. I laughed so hard my stomach felt like it was on fire and my face felt like it was splitting in two.

"Oh Dianne, wh... what where you thinking?" I managed to splutter between laughs.

"It's not funny! I got really hurt, physically and mentally!" She shouted at me, clearly not impressed that she's the cause of my amusement.

I sat up a bit, resting on my elbows. I had stopped laughing, but I kept a smile on my face as I tried to calm my erratic breathing. That felt good to laugh like that, I hadn't laughed like that for a long time, and all my earlier pent up anger had completely vanished. I felt great.

"Look, I'm sorry I laughed, its not funny that you got hurt. Its just, why did you go down to a fighting pit when you knew you were limited in combat spells?" I asked, sounding serious now.

"I've seen other holy paladins engage in combat, it looked like something I could do, but apparently not. Maybe with more training? I don't know."

She turned her hands palm side up, and just looked at them. Suddenly she clenched them shut and a scowl spread across her face.

"I don't want to just sit in the background and throw healing spells about, I want to get in on the action too." She shrieked as she got out of bed. She was stood directly in front of me now, towering over me. She had a murderous expression on her face, all I could do was stare back and swallow.

"Do you know how boring it is healing? DO YOU!?" Her voice went up a few octaves, I winced from the ringing pain in my ears.

"No, you don't. So don't get all high and mighty and laugh at me!" She shot back in to her bunk and pulled the covers completely over her in one fluid motion, effectively shutting out the world.

I had to suddenly slap my hand over my mouth to stifle a laugh.

 _Where the hell did that come from?_ I thought as I just stared at the shape under the blankets. I was stupefied, she has never lashed out like that before. It was a good thing it was me that she had done it to, I understood her feelings completely, and so I was happy to be her punching bag.

My mood suddenly soured as I thought about that. I didn't have a punching bag. I couldn't take my frustration out on Dianne in return, I would lose control and probably kill her, and that would break my heart. She was family to me, I loved her.

I quickly shook off these alien feelings of love, love was for fools.

I continued getting out of my armor, hanging it on the stand next to my bunk. Once I had changed into a simple linen shirt and leather leggings, I began the meticulous task of polishing my armor and sword. I took pride in my appearance, as a paladin, a wielder of the Light, I had to look the part.

When I had finished, I check on Dianne, she was sound asleep. I put my hand on her shoulder on my way past and patted lightly before telling her not to give up and keep training, then I headed towards the door and the awaiting civilian life.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three days since I was relieved of duty, and it had been three days of absolute boredom.

The only bit of excitement I had, was when Dianne had been summoned to a meeting with the King. I had received a scroll from her, requesting that I meet her by the fountain just in front of the cathedral.

When I arrived, I found her pacing and fidgeting with her fingers. She looked nervous, which only increased my curiosity.

"Dianne!" I called out to her. She turned, paling when she saw me.

It was only when I got closer to her, that I noticed she was trembling. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead turned and gestured for me to sit with her on a bench.

"What's wrong?" I was getting worried now, I've never seen her like this.

We sat there in silence for a good few minutes, I didn't push her for an explanation, I simply sat and watched my dear friend as she tried to compose herself. Finally she turned to me, she began to stutter incoherent noises in an attempt to speak. I raised an eyebrow as she took a deep breath.

"I'm being sent on a mission, I can't tell you where, or what it's about, but I'm going. I really want to, so please. please don't be angry with me that I'm going and you're not cause that just wouldn't be fair on me you know just how much I want to get out of here please don't hate me please" She looked visibly relaxed, having gotten that off her chest. I had to repeat what she said a few times in my head, she had said it all so fast and with no breaks for air. That all I got from it was something to do with a mission, can't tell me and don't hate me.

I just sat there, staring at her with a puzzled expression.

"What?" I asked, I needed to hear that again.

She sighed before she opened her mouth, "I'm being sent on a mission, I can't tell you anything about it."

"OK, so why are you asking me not to hate you?"

"Because, I know you want to get out in the world, I know you're craving a quest. But it was me that was asked, not you. I don't want you to resent me for going." Her voice was small, she really was concerned about my approval.

I reached out my hand and took hers, gently giving it a squeeze. "Look, I think it's great that you have a mission. I'm not angry at you, I'm happy for you." My tone was soft, as if I were speaking to a child.

Of course I wasn't angry at her, why would she think that?

 _Because you go psycho bitch at the flip of a card?_

My subconscious made a point, I did flip out at stupid things. But I could never hate Dianne, I lov... Nope. I'm not even going to think about it, I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

She began to cry, pulling herself right up to me, and buried her head in my shoulder. I wasn't particularly comfortable with the contact, but for her, I made an exception.

She left shortly after that, stating that she had to pack, ready for departure later that same day. I stayed on that bench well in to the afternoon, lost in my thoughts. I _was_ happy for her, but at the same time I couldn't help but think. Why not me? Am I not ready for such a task? Am I not worthy? I already knew the answers to these questions, my mood had plummeted. I needed a drink.

I found myself in the Slaughtered Lamb Inn, not my favorite, as there were always creepy looking people in here. But the bartender, Jarel Moor, made the best concoctions for drowning your sorrows.

And so, after my sixth mug, I felt myself become light headed and a little dizzy. I unsteadily got up and would have fallen flat on my face had it not been for a strong arm catching me, I turned to see impossibly bright blue eyes gazing down at me. Great, Maraad was here, this is turning out to be the worst day ever.

"Steady yourself young one. Come, you need to rest, we have much to discuss when you are sober" His voice was filled with concern, which threw me a bit.

What was he doing here? I thought about this while he practically dragged me up the stairs to a room he had just payed for. All sorts of things started racing through my head as he gently set me down on the bed, my heart started to beat so fast, I thought it was going to burst out of my chest.

My head began to ache, so I fell back onto the soft pillow, trying to keep my eyes open and focused on Maraad. He sat on the edge of the bed, and just stared at me. A look I was familiar with crossed his face, a look of appreciation. I had seen men look at women in that way everyday while on duty, and in some cases, women looked at women that way too. The thought made me blush.

Movement on the bed snapped me back into the now, as Maraad inched a little closer to me. Panic suddenly seized me, he must have noticed my wide eyes, for he just chuckled to himself then got up and pulled the covers over me.

I have always had a mixture of feelings towards Maraad, I never thought about what they might mean, I didn't really want to know what they might mean. I was only a child when I met him, but as I grew, I started feeling things stir in my heart whenever I was near him. And now he's here, those feelings have surfaced again, and my now adult body was beginning to betray me.

He placed a hand on my head and whispered something I couldn't make out, my head slowly became less fuzzy. I just stared at him, unsure of what he was going to do. He turned and walked towards the door turning the light out and left the room, closing the door behind him.

I was completely confused as to what just happened, _does he know about my feelings towards him?_

No, he couldn't. I'm drunk, that's all this was, a drunken misinterpretation.

I awoke feeling better than what I deserve, and found Maraad sat in a chair across the room. I was momentarily confused, all I remembered was drinking that infernal mixture of alcohol, then nothing.

I thought about it for a moment.

A hazy memory of his eyes, and my heart beating fast...

 _Oh no!_

I quickly checked I still had my clothing on, which to my utmost relief, I did. I mentally chastised myself for thinking such a thing had happened. Maraad wouldn't do that, he probably didn't even like me like that. There was a slight stab of disappointment at that thought, which I quickly put down to the fact that I was lonely, and intoxicated. A bad combination.

But still, did I... _like_ him? I found myself gazing at him across the room while I pondered this.

I don't know. I cherished him like a father when I was young, but now, I just don't know. I chuckled at my wayward thoughts. He must have heard me laugh, as he put his book down and came over to sit on the side of the bed with a smile, I sat up and smiled back at him.

"It is good to see you again Tasha, although, I have to admit, it would have been better under different circumstances" He sounded a little sad, looking down at me he brushed his fingers down my cheek then moved a stray lock of my black hair from my face.

"What are you doing here Maraad?" I asked him. He dropped his hand and looked across the room, anywhere but at me. What's this?

"Maraad?" I prompted him.

"War" His voice rang off the walls around us and reverberated deep within me. He turned to look at me then. "War is here, we must stop it. An invasion that threatens Azeroth is coming."

He stood and paced the room, I started to get out of bed but stopped suddenly as he slammed his fist through the wooden door of the wardrobe, shattering it.

"Hellscream has returned. He wants vengeance, and with him, comes a nightmare" His eyes glazed over as he ended his sentence, a bad memory was clearly playing out in his mind.

"I will not fail again." He was so quiet, he sounded broken.

He struck at the wardrobe in front of him, smashing a hole right through the door.

"What? Why? Wh... when?" I scrambled out of bed now, walking right up to him and placing a hand on his arm, he just stared at the hole in the wardrobe that he had just created.

I was so confused, I knew he had escaped prison, I knew he and the bronze dragon left through a wormhole in time. But how was he now a threat?

"The Orcs of Dreanor will invade Azeroth unless we stop them" He sounded desperate now.

"Orcs? Invading Azeroth? But Maraad, that already happened, a lifetime ago. You're not making sense, come my friend, sit and explain to me." I led him to the edge of the bed and we sat together, he looked distant. His eyes glazed over again in turmoil, a part of me wished he'd tell me of this memory, another part really didn't want to know.

I felt sad for him, and angry. Angry that someone has made him act like this, that someone has made my dear Maraad afraid. I swallowed and cooled my temper before reaching up and turning his head to face me. "Hey, what is this? Talk to me."

His face contorted with an expression I knew well, rage. He abruptly stood up and marched to the door, pausing briefly, he turned to me and spoke with a shaky voice.

"Report to the King in three hours. For once, your bloodthirst will be most welcome, my dear one."

He left, slamming the door behind him and leaving me on the bed with a dumbstruck look on my face.

 _What the hell just happened?_

When I left The Slaughtered Lamb, I couldn't help but notice soldiers marching their way up the path to the Wizards Sanctum. I asked a gnome that was standing by, what was going on.

"They're headed for the Blasted Lands, apparently something has happened. Some went through the portal last night" He didn't seem worried, in fact, he seemed completely casual about it, which did nothing to settle my nerves.

The Blasted Lands? That's where the Dark Portal is. That joins Azeroth to Outland.

Realization dawned on me. Outland was once known as Draenor, before it became corrupted by the Burning Legion. But Maraad said that the invasion was coming from Draenor, not Outland. Something, was going on.

My walk to the great keep turned into a light jog, I was eager to find out what was happening. As I turned the corner from the canal onto the courtyard of the keep, I skidded to a halt, hundreds of soldiers were gathering. Not just melee combatants, but magic weavers as well. I've never seen so many different classes and races in one space at the same time before, something was most definitely going on. I pushed my way through the throng of people and made my way up and into the keep.

I knelt as I reached the throne room, " Your Majesty? You summoned me?"

Varian turned to me, his face was ashen, he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Rise Tasha. Maraad has told me of a great threat, that threat has found its way to Azeroth via the Dark Portal in the Blasted Lands." He walked right up to me, looking me in the eyes for a brief moment before slightly nodding to himself and taking a step back. I don't really know what that was all about but I had the feeling I was being judged, and my feelings turned out to be accurate.

"I have sent Maraad along with some allies to the portal, they are to meet the Archmage Khadgar there. I want you to take the portal that has been set up to the Blasted Lands and meet with them at the staging area. You are to aid them in thwarting this invasion until I can get my army assembled, do you understand?"

"What? But yo... you're Majesty, I... I'm not qualified for such a mission. Surely you should send one of your commanders?" I began to tremble, I have longed for a mission, but this? This is beyond my capabilities, yes I'm a qualified paladin, but I have no real life combat experience.

Varian just looked at me, something was playing on his mind, I could see it in his eyes.

"My commanders are elsewhere, they wont get here fast enough. I am promoting you to General. When you get to the Blasted Lands, there will be a small military unit waiting for you"

He leaned in closer to me now and squinted his eyes before whispering to me.

"Every ounce of my being is telling me to send somebody else, anybody else, that you are too reckless to put my faith in to. But Maraad champions you, he has requested you specifically." Disdain dripped from his words, but maybe he was right to question Maraads choice.

Varian backed away from me as my knees went week, I crumpled to the floor with the weight of the task I have just been handed.

 _I'm not ready for this._

Fear and uncertainty fell upon me, I've never led a squadron before, I've never swung my sword at a real person before.

 _I can't do this._ I was about to ask Varian, to beg him, to send somebody else when a memory flashed in my mind. My father, he turned his back on his people, he refused to fight when we needed him the most. Was I to do the same thing now?

No.

Anger welled up inside me. My hate for my father giving me the strength that I needed to find my courage. I grabbed a hold of that memory and I used it, I let it course through me and I picked myself back up. I didn't say anything to Varian, he knew by my expression that I was ready to face my fate.

"Go now, General Ravenblight."

I headed for the Barracks to retrieve my armor and weapon, noting that Dianne was indeed no longer there. I hoped she was not to face this invasion too, she was still training, and too young.

Once I had everything strapped and bolted on, I headed towards the Mage Quarter, not stopping. I had to keep moving while I focused on my anger, if I let it slip, I would buckle, so I pressed on. I walked up the path that led to the highest entrance of the tower, stopping for a second once I got to the top.

I took in the view of Stormwind. For some reason, a part of me thought this would be the last time I see it, I hoped not.

I took a step inside and was greeted my a female gnome, I didn't catch her name, I just looked at the swirling blue portal in front of me.

I held my breath and stepped through it.


	4. Chapter 4

My vision went black for a few seconds but I knew I was in the Blasted Lands, you couldn't mistake the burning heat and the dry air. The sand was blowing about me and getting down my throat as I inhaled, making me cough. When my sight returned, I was greeted by a soldier.

"Are you General Ravenblight?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

 _Oh yeah, I'm a General now._

"Yes, that's me."

"Excellent, your unit are waiting for you at the staging area. There is a gryphon standing by to take you there." He saluted me before turning on his heels and heading back to a table with a map spread across it.

I walked as quickly as I could, the strong wind only slightly hindering my progress, through the camp. I was just about to pass the tent on the edge of the camp, when someone came bursting out of it, colliding with me at such a force, we both ended up on the ground. I was about to have severe words with this imbecile, but when they had turned to apologize, I instead pulled her into a vise like hug. It was Dianne. I was so glad to see her, but very worried at her presence here. We released each other, grinning wildly. She got to her feet, then took my hand and helped me up too.

"What are you doing here?" She was joyous to see me, that made my smile grow into an almost creepy grin.

"I'm here on a mission, what are you doing here?"

Then it suddenly hit me, she was sent on a mission too. A mission to here. My face warped from one of utter happiness, to one of pure horror.

 _By the Light, don't let her be going to that cursed portal._

She must have read my face, for she shook her head violently and held up her hands as she spoke. "No, no. I'm not going to the Dark Portal, I'm not going anywhere near it, I'm here to work in the clinic tent."

Relief washed over me, I felt my body sag for a moment, I didn't realize I had tensed up so much.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me, I don't even want to think about you in the thick of battle."

"Are you doubting my capability, Tasha?" She sounded insulted.

"No, not at all. I just don't want to see you hurt, it would kill me."

"Well, rest assured. I'm not going anywhere near it, I'm just helping with the soldiers returning from Nethergarde Keep."

Nethergarde keep? I turned to see the fort in the distance, there was smoke and I could just make out figures fighting. Dianne followed my gaze, and answered my question before it even formed on my lips.

"The orcs have managed to push to Nethergarde, the soldiers fight every day, but more keep coming from the portal. It never stops."

 _It really is bad, Maraad was right._

Seeing it all now made me realize for the first time, that I was afraid.

"General Ravenblight!" The soldier that greeted me upon my arrival, was now marching over to us, frustration was plastered on his face.

"Time is of the essence, you need to get to the staging area, now!"

I looked back to my dear friend, she was visibly upset, but I couldn't let that effect me right now. I needed strength.

We just held one another's gaze for a short moment, then pulled each other into a fierce hug.

"Good luck." We said simultaneously, apprehension and fear was evident in both of us.

I turned to leave, I didn't look back, I couldn't look back. A single tear ran down my cheek as the possibility of never seeing her again entered my mind.

There was indeed a gryphon waiting for me, one of it's large wings was draped over its head, seemingly protecting it's eyes from the sand.

There was a young male elf standing next to the beast, he was holding onto it's reins and brushing his hand down it's feline body. When I approached, he gave me a nod and steadied the creature as I mounted it.

Once I was settled, as much as one can be on such a thing, he handed me the reins. I kicked my heels into the ribs of the gryphon, signaling that I was ready to depart.

As we took to the sky, I noticed several soldiers of both the Alliance and the Horde fighting what looked to be orcs, except these orcs were brown, _Draenor orcs._

 _By the Light! It's true_.

My heart started to pound as we neared the staging area, my fate was fast approaching. I saw the Dark Portal, only now it glowed a magnificent red, instead of green. Orcs and cannons were pouring from it. My mouth went dry, and my fear increased, causing my body to tremble slightly.

I could hear the ringing of metal clashing against metal, and the cries of the wounded or dying. I began to shake uncontrollably, my hands clenched tighter around the reins and my breathing increased.

I brought the beast around to land in a clearing, just behind the group of soldiers not far from the front line. I presumed this was the military unit I had been charged with, but why they were just standing there, and not fighting the waves of orcs with the rest of the small army, was besides me.

I spotted Maraad, he seemed to be shielding an elven woman, that was slicing away at the oncoming orcs with a massive arched blade. On the other side of Maraad stood an older man, he looked familiar. I remembered a painting I once saw, and immediately recognized him to be Khadgar. I had heard stories about him when I first arrived at Stormwind. I didn't know much about him, but I did know that he is a very powerful mage, and he seemed to be living up to that story now.

He was sending purple bolts of arcane energy in all directions, I saw fire sail into the orcs and wondered if that had come from Khadgar. My question was answered when I got closer. Go'el, the orc once known as Thrall and the savior of Azeroth, was hurling fire and lightning at the onslaught of orcs. It was only then, that I noticed the Horde had also heeded the call for Azeroth.

I spied a sin'dorei, and my jaw clenched. The fear I was feeling had now been replaced with absolute rage. I forgot everyone and everything around me, all I saw, was that elf. I gripped the handle of my sword, flexing my fingers around it as an image of my mother entered my mind, laying lifeless and cold on the floor.

I snapped back from the memory, my breathing had become labored, and my hand ached from gripping my sword too tight. I just stared at the elf, fighting with myself. Part of me wants to rip his damn head off, but the other part of me is screaming at me to focus on my task.

Lucky for the sin'dorei, I listened to the better half of my subconscious. I would have to keep my guard up though, I didn't trust them to not slaughter us once we had made it through the portal, after all, they are the Horde.

"Maraad!" I called to him, and he turned and smiled when he realized it was me.

"Glad you could make it my dear friend, are you ready for some fun?" He sounded enthusiastic, which for some reason, made me feel more confidant. I smirked up at him, and drew the long sword that I had my hand clasped around.

I turned to my men, and scanned their faces quickly, trying to commit them to memory as fast as I could.

"Soldiers of the Alliance!" My voice rang out with such authority, that at first, it didn't sound like my voice at all.

As one, they stood to attention. There were at least thirty soldiers here, most of them warriors, their armor giving them away. The lesser portion was made up of different magic weavers. Whether they were arcane, holy, nature or adept in necromancy, it did not matter to me. They're here, that's all that counts.

"The assignment we have been given, is a heavy one. The battle we must face, will be hard. Lives will be lost, but for every Alliance life that is taken, so too will a dozen orcs." They cheered briefly before I continued.

"We have been chosen! We are Azeroth's finest! We _WILL_ protect our home!" I had my sword raised, the troops began pumping their weapons and fists in the air, the casters hands were crackling with energy.

My blood began to pump faster through my veins, adrenaline spiked as I opened my mouth and yelled out.

"For Azeroth!"

The soldiers gave out their various war cries as they charged past me.

I paused for a moment, focusing myself, I took a deep breath and I closed my eyes. I could feel the Light fill me, I could feel the energy it gave me, and the power coursing through my body. I opened my eyes, looking to the oncoming swarm of orcs, a small smile played on my lips and I charged straight in.

The mixture of the Light and adrenaline made me feel unstoppable. I cleaved and hacked at everything in my path, sending a few spells out to help my comrades. We managed to clear a large path to the portal, then Khadgar turned to us.

"This is our chance!" He cried out to everybody, even the Horde.

"Are you ready to face whatever's on the other side of that portal?"

 _The other side? We're going through?_

I only hesitated for a second, the frenzy of bloodshed kept me steady.

We roared and screamed as we hoisted our weapons, readied our spells and ran through the portal.

We stumbled into a what appeared to be a jungle, there was various shrubbery everywhere. Not like the sun scorched wasteland that we had come to know as Hellfire Peninsula. The land here was lush and thriving, it was nature at it's wildest. I only had a second to take in the sights, for I couldn't believe what I was now seeing. Thousands of orcs were in formation, preparing to invade Azeroth.

We banded together and attacked any orc in our sight, careful not to attack the green ones. It was only then, that I noticed the brown orcs' eyes were pure, and not the gleaming red I had been expecting.

We were severely outnumbered. I watched as Khadgar and Thrall pummeled our enemies with spell after spell. It seemed like hours had passed and we were getting no further away from the portal.

I kept fighting, my energy levels were waning though. An orc managed to jump me, and send me falling from the plateau of the portal. I landed near what looked to be an entrance to a tunnel that ran beneath the portal. I scrambled in for a bit of cover, and a quick rest. Just as I was beginning to catch my breath, I heard whaling from deeper in the catacomb. I raised my sword, and made my way down the dark passage. I tried to cast a small light, but nothing happened, my energy levels were too low. The sounds got louder, and I began to see a little dim light at the bottom of the stairs. As I reached the last step, I shrieked in surprise at what I saw.

"No, its impossible." My voice wavered as fear gripped me. There were ghostly forms floating about everywhere, and in the center of the room, amidst swirling dark energy, was Gul'dan. I had read books about him and seen drawings, so I knew who was before me now.

"Give me my freedom, and the soul engine will be destroyed" His voice seemed to echo off the walls and penetrate deep into my bones.

I was frozen to the spot, I didn't know what to do. I was about to step towards him when I felt something hard hit my head, and I fell to the ground, the sound around me became muffled. I saw an orc coming towards me, with a sinister look on his face. Just as he was about to swing his weapon at me, a blinding light filled the room, blinding me. I tried to shield my eyes but I felt someone grab my arm and pull me to my feet, unconciousness was threatening to take me. I stumbled my way back up the catacombs with my saviour. When we reached the surface, I looked to see my rescuer was Maraad. He looked worried as he set me down on the ground, kneeling beside me. I gave a week smile as my eyes began to close.

The very last thing I saw was the portal shutting down, the swirling red gateway fading away like mist.

I opened my eyes with a start, sitting up abruptly.

 _Uh, my head, wh...what happened?_

I looked around and saw Khadgar leaning against a tree, looking deep in thought. Cordana was surveying the area, I made to get up, but a hand pressed on my shoulder keeping me down. I turned and my eyes met Maraads.

"What happened? Where are we?" My words were laced with panic.

"The portal has been closed, you had passed out." He sounded concerned. He gripped my arms and helped me to my feet before cupping my face with one had. He looked right in to my eyes, I felt somewhat uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"You fought well dear one, I am proud of you" A smile tugged at his lips but only for a second, then he looked sad and before I knew it, he had pulled me into an iron hug. Momentarily startled, I was unsure of what to do. But I returned the hug and I heard him sigh with relief.

He pulled away from me, holding me at arms length and just looked me over. My cheeks started to redden under his wondering eyes.

"You've grown into a fine woman, Tasha, and a fine paladin" Pride emanated off him. I felt tears threaten but I held them back, I just swallowed and smiled at him.

 _Does he like me?_

A part of me was thrilled at the possibility but the more dominant part of me was a little sad for him, I didn't know if I could return his feelings. I was still unsure of what they meant. I hoped I was jumping ahead of myself, he may just be concerned for me as we've known each other since I was a child.

"We must press on, the Iron Horde are not far behind us, and we have a battalion ahead of us." Khadgar motioned towards an encampment just down the hill from us.

"Iron Horde?" Does he mean the Horde from Azeroth?

I realized then, that the Horde from Azeroth were no longer with us.

 _Typical_ , I thought, I knew they were not to be trusted.

"That's what this new Horde is called." He looked at me sounding exasperated.

I felt a little annoyed. It wasn't my fault I was thrown into this without knowing all the facts, hell, as long as I keep killing Orcs what did it matter?

I was about to take a step towards him and put him straight, but Maraad held me back. I turned to him and he just shook his head. He was right, now is not the time for a confrontation, our fight was with this 'Iron Horde'.

Khadgar began looking over my soldiers, all of whom looked terrified. My gaze wondered to the edge of the crowd, where I saw a young night elf huddled and shaking uncontrollably. She was not part of my unit, I would have noticed an elf. She must have come through the portal with us, getting mixed up in the fray.

I felt sorry for her, she was not meant to be here.

I knelt before here, so we were eye level, and put my hand on her shoulder and I spoke as softly as I could. "Hey, it will be alright. We will get through this."

She turned her amber eyes to me, I realized then that she was not as young as I first thought. Her eyes held a wisdom in them that told me she was much, much older.

"What is your name?" I asked.

She squinted then swallowed before replying.

"Findessa Moonclaw" Her name rolled off her tongue, her voice like pure silk.

"Well, Findessa, my name is Tasha. I know we are in hell right now, but we need to move. Stick with me, we will make it through." I stood, holding out my hand for her to take, which she did. As she rose before me, I noticed the silver necklace she was wearing, it had a crescent moon at the base.

 _Druid_.

She was still shaking but she seemed to be regaining her composure, I kept a hold of her hand and led her towards the rest of our forces.

"Tasha, you are to take ten of your soldiers and attempt to burn the tents down there." Khadgar pointed to several tents that were spaced out around the encampment.

"They may hold intelligence, so check them out first. Cordana and I will try to free the prisoners."

He walked over to Maraad. "You take the rest of the troops, make your way through the camp and wait for us on the other side."

We all nodded in unison.

I split my troops into two groups to cover the ground faster. Findessa was firmly by my side. We climbed down the steep bank and towards the encampment, stopping behind some brush just on the edge. We waited for our signal, then I heard the roars of the other soldiers, I closed my eyes and tried to steady by thumping heart.

I turned to the druid.

"Just stay close to us"

She still looked frightened, but agreed. And with that, we slowly made our way into the camp.

We slipped from tent to tent, searching for documents of any use, then the mage in my group would set it on fire. A couple of times I came close to death, both of which was because I was trying to protect Findessa. I became a little angry at her, she was making things difficult, but one look at her terrified face was enough to shut the anger down.

We only had one section of the camp to clear, Maraad and the other troops were ahead, cleaving every orc they saw. I ducked into a tent and started rifling around the paper work there, there was nothing of interest that I could see.

I heard a muffled scream from behind me and turned to see a giant orc had a hold of Findessa, she squirmed, trying to free herself but he was much stronger than her. I snarled as I charged him, channeling the Light into my sword, so that it created a white arc as I slashed at him. It wasn't enough, he was heavily armored, and when I hoisted my sword above my head for another strike, he stretched one giant hand out and grabbed me around the throat. He began to squeeze and I dropped my sword, bringing my hands to his fingers, trying to pry them apart. I looked at Findessa, his grip had loosened on her enough that she managed to free herself from him. My vision was starting to blur, and I could feel my life essence fading.

 _Light save me._

My struggle became less as my body started to give up, my limbs were being starved of oxygen.

I heard chanting to my left, in what sounded like Darnassian. A blue orb began to grow and get brighter between the druids hands, and then she released it. It hit the orc square in the chest, making him startle back and release his hold on me. I dropped to the floor, pain wracking my throat as I tried desperately to suck in precious air. I vaguely saw a bright yellow orb fly over me towards the orc, then he fell on his hands and knees in front of me. I turned to grab my sword, and mustered all my strength to raise it and drive it deep into his nape. His body fell lifelessly to the ground. I fell back on my rear and pushed myself away from him, choking and gasping.

Findessa came to me, worry was etched on her face.

"Are you alright, Tasha?"

I could only nod, my throat was on fire and my head began to throb, my pulse thumping in my ears. She lifted me up and flung my arm over her shoulder to help me out of the tent. Once we were outside, I noticed several draenei standing behind Khadgar, all dressed in rags and some had chains hanging from their wrists.

"All the imprisoned draenei are free, Maraad has cleared a path through the camp for us, come." Khadgar ordered as he began to run towards the rendezvous point.

Another soldier came and put my free arm around his shoulder too, so that I was now supported by both him, and Findessa. I could walk, but if I ran, I would probably feint, so I was glad for the help.

We had a short rest before we moved on up the hill and away from the camp, my throat still burned but I was able to support myself easier now. I was dripping with sweat, my body aching for sleep, but I knew we couldn't stop here for too long. Khadgar was talking with Cordana, the soldiers were sat on the ground, taking advantage of the short break. I looked around for Findessa, I needed to thank her.

She was tending to one of the soldiers, one of the warriors by the looks of him, his two massive weapons on his back giving his profession away. She was cleaning a cut above his eye when she turned to look at me, and smiled, so I smiled back. I went to her, and when she stood, I pulled her in and hugged her.

"Thank you, I owe you with my life."

She returned the hug and told me not to worry about it, Maraad was standing behind me when we released each other. I hugged him too, he buried his face in my neck and sighed deeply.

"I'm so glad you are okay, I was worried when I saw you being helped out of the camp." His voice was shaky. I gave him one last squeeze then I stepped back from his embrace, peering up at him. He cupped my cheek with one hand. I wanted to tell him about my tangle of feelings towards him, and ask him if he too, suffered as I did. But I couldn't.

"I'm fine, Findessa was there to save me." I turned and motioned for her to come closer.

The thought of being saved, yet again, bothered me. I had to be more careful, I was not weak and I will not be seen as such.

Maraad extended a hand to her, which she took, and tipped his head in thanks. He looked me over one more time then left us, going to tend to an injured soldier. I watched him walk away and just sighed.

 _My dear Maraad, I do love you, I'm just not sure what that means._

I turned back to the druid. "I'm glad to see you can fight, my friend. I was getting a little worried back there."

"Oh, I can fight alright." Her expression changed, she looked so sad all of a sudden.

"When you first came to me, I had just lost my sister. I wanted to come through the portal, she did not, but I pulled her through with me anyway. She went to run back through, to get away, but an orc of the Iron Horde got to her before she could flee. I saw her fall, and I just froze up, someone from your unit carried me away from the portal."

She began to tremble and I noticed a tear fall down her cheek. " Seeing her die like that..."

I wrapped my arms around her again, and just held her as she sobbed.

I understood her pain, I too have seen loved ones perish in unspeakable ways.

My vision filled with blood as a memory crept into my mind, blood and screams. My mothers screams...

"General, we're moving forward!" Shouted a soldier, snapping me back to the now.

Those were words I really didn't want to hear, but I knew we had to keep moving.

To where? I had no clue.


	5. Chapter 5

We had fought our way to some kind of arena, we gained two new additions to our ranks, Maladaar, another draenei paladin. He was just as big, if not bigger, as Maraad. When he introduced himself to me and squeezed my hand, with a little too much affection than was strictly necessary, Maraad coughed. I just rolled my eyes at him, the contact had clearly made him uncomfortable. Qiana, a druid, joined with us too. I didn't get a chance to speak to her, she was hidden in the shadows most of the time, preferring her feline form to her elven one.

We fought hard, harder than anything previously, when we entered that arena. A massive orc by the name of Kargath Bladefist had sealed us in, effectively trapping us. He was so named because one of his hands were missing, and a rusted blade was in its place. I winced at the thought of such an act.

A hundred Orcs were unleashed upon us, we were outnumbered, and we were exhausted. We lost eight more soldiers, but we were making a dent in their numbers too.

Findessa was amazing. Shards of lunar energy fell from the sky, hitting all the orcs, making them easier for the melee soldiers to finish off. Arcane bolts flew about everywhere as Khadgar cast and cast again, seeming to not tire at all. And Maraad, what a sight. He had called upon the Light and it had granted him pure white wings that shone so bright, it was hard to look at them. His whole body seemed to glow with power as he cut the orcs down, I was jealous, I hadn't been able to summon such power. I had tried many times, but Maraad had told me I was not yet one with the Light, that my emotions were still unbalanced. Only once I had control of my emotions, could I truly be in tune with the universe. And that, is when the Light grants you true power. Knowing that such power was obtainable, yet out of my reach, infuriated me.

My unit began fighting back with renewed vigor, and we started to win this little battle.

We had just about cleared the arena, when Kargath yelled in defiance and summoned more orcs. I braced myself for the next wave, but then suddenly, the air around us seemed to crackle with such an intense energy, that my hairs stood on end and goosebumps crept along my arms.

"We don't have time for this!" Khadgar yelled out, his hands swirling with magic. He unleashed his spell, freezing the oncoming brutes.

"Run! Now! My spell won't hold for long!" He screamed at us, and so we all ran as fast as we could to a small opening in a hill, almost like a cave.

We stumbled in and I turned back to see a wave of orcs coming at us, panic gripped me, and I thought we were done for. Just then, Khadgar hurled balls of magic at the entrance, causing it to cave in. The orcs were blocked out, but more worryingly, we were blocked in.

"What do we do now, Khadgar?" Qiana was in her elven form. I took a moment to admire her, she really was quite striking to look at.

"You and Maladaar scout ahead, see if there is a way out." He then turned to me. "Tasha, you and Maraad follow behind them. The rest of us will stay here and make sure this entrance stays blocked." He was out of breath, I couldn't blame him, he had cast a hell of a lot of spells.

I gave one glance to Findessa, I didn't want to leave her, but I knew she'd be safe with the mage and my men. She noticed me looking at her, and just closed her eyes and nodded her head. A small smile played on my lips, she'll be fine, I've seen first hand that she can take care of herself.

"Are you ready?" Maraad was so close to me, his voice low and soft. A shudder ran through me at proximity.

I nodded my assent and we made our way deeper into the cave, which turned out to have a number of tunnels. We inspected each one, dispatching of any enemies on our way. We came to a junction where we agreed to seperate, Maraad didn't sound too enthusiastic about the plan. I turned down the tunnel to my right, trying my hardest to not make a sound, which was hard to do when you're wearing plate and chain mail in echoing tunnels.

I kicked a stone by accident and it hit a wall, the sound bouncing around the tunnel and amplifying in volume. _Shit._ I kept still for a moment to listen for any movement, when I was satisfied I was alone, I crept deeper down the tunnel. I started to hear a strange sound, almost like crying, but it sounded more out of frustration than sadness. As I approached what look like a chamber, I saw a female draenei hunched over a body on the ground. I walked further into the chamber and the female turned sharply, wielding a small axe. It was too dim for me to make out her features.

"Do not fear me, I'm here to save you." I said it as calmly and slowly as I could, I didn't want to startle the poor girl.

"My companions are in the cave, come with me, I will get you to safety."

I took two small steps closer to her and was met with piercing silver eyes, a rush of blood raced from my hooves to my head, making my cheeks become warm. She had hair as white as snow and her eyes shone like the stars, her skin, a shade of purple lighter than my own. She scrambled to her feet and I had to swallow, my mouth suddenly going dry, before regaining my composure.

 _By. The. Gods._ My thoughts were becoming shameful, I shook my head to clear them away.

"Yo... you will help me?" She sounded confused yet hopeful.

 _Oh, her voice..._

I had to swallow again, hard, before I could answer. "Yes, please, come with me."

I paused before continuing, she looked hesitant. I couldn't blame her, I was a stranger to this woman.

"You can trust me, I invoke the Light, I will not dishonor you. My name is Tasha Ravenblight, I am a General of the Alliance of Azeroth, and my people have come here to save it." Her eyes lit up at the mention of the Light, she knew she could trust me. She still looked confused, but I decided she didn't need a history lesson right now. We had to find the others and get out of here.

We started making our way back up the tunnel, she reached out and clasped her hand in mine and I froze for a second, a warm feeling came over me but I quickly dismissed it and carried on. We came to where Maraad and I had separated, I peered down the black tunnel that he had ventured down, and whispered after him. I looked around to make sure no one else heard me, and a hand landed on my shoulder which made me squeal and jump in surprise. I quickly turned, gripping my sword tighter but instantly calmed down when I saw it was Maraad.

"You scared me!" I put as much force into that whisper as I could.

"Forgive me my dear, come, Maladaar and Qiana are just ahead." He looked over to the female standing next to me.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Oh, she's... um..." Suddenly realizing I didn't know her name, I felt foolish and my cheeks reddened.

"Yrel" She announced herself. "Your friend here says she can get me out of this cave."

"We are _all_ hopefully getting out of this cave" Maraad clarified as he looked down and saw that Yrel's hand was entwined with my own. I immediately let her go, his eyes met mine and he looked hurt. I felt my heart twinge.

"Lets move." He sounded more authoritative now, I felt bad. She was only holding my hand because she was scared. Maraads feelings towards me were becoming clearer, and the knot of feelings that stirred within me intensified.

As we followed him to the others I thought about the look he had given me, I knew it had hurt him to see us hand in hand. It dawned on me that I have never held Maraad's hand, not like that anyway, the occasional squeeze for assurance, but that was all.

 _Why am I justifying holding her hand?_

 _Because Maraad was hurt._

 _That's not my fault, she grabbed MY hand!_

 _But you liked it._

 _Yeah..._

 _Maraad could see that._

I shook my head, my inward debate causing me to feel things I wasn't too comfortable feeling.

We reached Maladaar and Qiana, they were attempting to open an iron door.

"Ah, you made it, we think there's a way out through this room. You and Maraad stay here. We will go back for the others." Maladaar turned to leave, but I asked him to take Yrel with him. She'll be safer with Khadgar, and I need her away from me right now. Having both Maraad and Yrel alone with me will drive me insane, I needed to sort this out, and soon.

I slumped to the ground, leaning against a pillar. I looked up at Maraad, who was peering through the gaps in the iron door.

"Maraad?" I tried to get his attention, but he just continued looking ahead.

"Maraad." Still he didn't look, I was getting annoyed now.

"I know you can hear me! We need to talk! You obviously have feeli..." He cut me off before I could finish.

"Quite!" He tone was sharp. "There's movement in that room, someone is in there."

I got up and peered through the grating, he was right, someone was in there.

"What do we do?" I asked him.

"Well, whoever it is, they are in our way." He looked down at me then, his smile didn't touch the corners of his mouth, and I knew he was aware of what I was trying to say to him.

We _will_ have this talk, if we ever stop fighting long enough.

He opened the door ever so discreetly, and we crept into the room. The orc before us looked to be some kind of spell weaver, purple shards were floating around him. He had his back to us, Maraad and I looked at one another, giving each other a knowing look, and charged in.

It wasn't a particularly difficult fight, between Maraad and I, we had enough power to take him down. I had a few scrapes from where the orcs shadow blasts knocked me clear across the room, but that was the worst of it. Maraad was unscathed, of course.

I was just wiping the blood from my blade when the rest of the group arrived, good timing, we were ready to leave this cave. I spied Findessa among the crowd and gave her a heartfelt smile, then my eyes wondered across the many faces until they locked on Yrel's. She smiled at me too, but her smile was different from any other's, her smile made me melt.

 _Get a grip!_

Just then there was a soft buzzing noise from behind us,followed by a sharp crack and a blue swirling sphere formed. From it came an orc. Myself and Maraad took a few steps back towards the group.

"Ner'zhul" Khadger spat the name, as if the very word was poison on his lips.

"I'm glad you are all here, now you can all die together!" The orc roared, and the entire room seemed to quake, debris fell from the ceiling.

I was about to charge him, but my body suddenly felt weightless and the room filled with blue light. The next thing I knew, I was outside.

I looked to the sky, the sun was rising. Had we fought through the night?

Before I could get my head around what had just happened, I spotted the Horde soldiers approaching us.

"Where the hell have you been?" I screamed at Go'el. He put his hands up in peace before he answered.

"We took a different route, young one, calm yourself." His tone was placid.

"We needed you back there! The loss of lives could have been prevented if your Horde were truly honorable, but no. The Horde are just as selfish as they always have been!"

"We are here now, that is all that matters." Someone from within the Horde ranks muttered aloud. My anger spiked and I made to stomp towards him, but one of my soldiers halted me.

"General, remember why we are here. Our fight is with them, not the Horde." He pointed behind me as he said the last part.

I turned away from Go'el, and looked down the hill from us.

"By the Light! How many are there?" I exclaimed as I looked on in horror, hundreds and hundreds of Iron Horde orcs now lay ahead of us. There was no way around them, this I knew. I just shook my head and fell to my knees.

"Will it ever end" It was a rhetorical question, I didn't think for one second it would ever end.

Part of me wanted to give up, just lay down and let them kill me. There was no discernable goal, and so what was the point?

I closed my eyes and I remembered home. The taste of the crisp clear water, the sound of birds chirping, and the smell of baked bread and spices. I should have enjoyed it more, my life in Stormwind was a great life, I realized that now. It took two days of this hell to make me realise what I had, I should have been better, treated people better.

I've wasted my life.

I thought about my mother. I remembered playing with her hair when I was very young, she would laugh when I put flowers in it, claiming that it tickled her. Then she would turn and tickle me, I would laugh until I cried.

My love for my mother surpassed the burning hatred I had for my father. And in that moment, I let go of my anger, and I embraced the love for my mother. I embraced it with my whole being, as though it were the very air I needed to breath. The unfamiliar emotion was strong, years of suppressed pain and agony finaly surfaced.

Tears started to fall freely down my face, I opened my eyes and I looked around at all the faces in our group. Both Horde and Alliance faces. Some young, some old. Some badly bruised and bloody, yet all of them are here, together, for one common cause. Azeroth.

A great sense of pride washed over me. I looked back to the awaiting Iron Horde, and rage started to course through me. But this time, I was in control of it.

 _They cannot have our home!_

I stood sharply and unsheathed my sword, raising it high into the air as I roared.

"FOR AZEROTH!"

A chorus of roars erupted from behind me as every one of them raised their weapons, some of them clashing their shields together and the spell casters already muttering their incantations.

My body suddenly convulsed, and I felt as though I had levitated for a second, before a bright white light fell from the heavens and shot right through me. I could feel the Light coursing through my body, more powerful than I had ever previously experienced. I knew, in that moment, I was one with the Light. Massive white wings materialized on my back, my very skin seemed to glow. I turned back to Maraad, he too had summoned his wings of vengeance.

I felt energized, powerful, unstoppable even.

I felt deadly.

I turned to face this Iron Horde, and as one, we charged at them with everything we had.


	6. Chapter 6

The fight had been brutal, I lost most of my soldiers, leaving only a handful of warriors and two spell casters. Findessa had been badly wounded, I myself came close to death, but one of my priests intervened and died in my place.

My eyes kept wondering to Yrel as we fought, I made sure she stayed within my reach, so that I could get to her quickly if she needed help.

It turned out that she didn't need my help, although she looked frail in her torn garments, she too harnessed the light. I was so impressed with her combat skills and knowledge of magic, that I thought maybe she could even rival Maraad.

We had made our way through the heart of the Iron Horde, Maraad having never left my side. We made a good team, after all, it was he who had first trained me.

The struggle ended when we reached the far side of the basin. Khadgar blew up the dam there, which flooded the valley, drowning most of the remaining orcs.

I gathered the handful of troops I had left, and we followed Go'el and the rest of the Horde up the hill.

We had met with a dwarf, named Thaelin Darkanvil, he was an engineer of sorts.

We took a much needed break, we seemed to be safe, for now.

"I'm proud of you, Tasha, you fought with honor." Maraad was stood in front of me, his hands on my shoulders.

I pulled him into an embrace. Just hours ago, I thought our time together had come to an end, but the Light had blessed us with another day.

I pulled back from Maraad slowly, my hands finding his cheeks. I held them there for a moment, softly stroking my thumbs across his skin. My heart began to race, and I found myself leaning my face up to his. He began to close his eyes, lowering his face to meet mine. We could only have been an inch apart when Khadgar's voice made me jump, effectively stopping what myself and Maraad were about to do. I blushed, fiercely, before releasing him and turning to the Arch mage.

"I need to speak with you Maraad." He sounded urgent.

Maraad gave me a brief smile, then left to see what Khadgar wanted.

My brain was swimming, we were going to kiss, and I initiated it. I wasn't sure how I felt about that, maybe a part of me did yearn for Maraad. I turned and saw that Yrel was sat with a mage. The mage was talking to her, but she was staring at me. Our eyes locked, I felt as though I could get lost in those eyes. My blush intensified, I felt warm all of a sudden and I had to tear my gaze away from her.

"You're playing a dangerous game, General." Thaelin appeared out of no where, startling me.

I looked down to him, confusion crossing my face.

"What do you mean?" My voice was shaky, I was still trying to slow my beating heart.

He looked over to Yrel, then back at me again before answering.

"You and Maraad care for one another, that was made evident just a few moments ago. And yet..." His voice trailed off as he looked back over to Yrel.

"You know nothing of what you speak, dwarf." My voice was low.

"Perhaps, but I can see the way you look at her."

I turned to look at Yrel again, she was busy sharpening her weapon, completely focused on her task.

"And, I can see the way she looks at you..." He was walking away from me as he said that.

I turned and my eyes followed him as he casually strode to Khadgar and Maraad.

 _The way she looks at me?_

I hadn't noticed her looking at me in any particular way, my heart started to race anew.

I needed to be alone, I had to sort through the tangle of feelings that I clearly had for both Maraad, and Yrel.

Night was fast approaching, we were making our way back towards the portal. We have come full circle, and for what? We needed to stop the Iron Horde from invading Azeroth, but how?

That's when I saw a gigantic piece of machinery up ahead.

"That's the Iron Worldbreaker, it's a very powerful cannon of sorts. If that were to reach Azeroth, all would be lost." Thaelin was standing next to me, pointing at the giant weapon.

"Do you think you could operate it?" Khadgar sounded hopeful.

Thaelin thought for a moment, stroking his chin before replying. "Aye, I think I could. But getting to it, that's a different matter."

Khadgar looked to me expectantly, he was planning something, I could see it in his eyes.

Qiana appeared from the shadows, she had gone ahead to scout for more orcs.

"The way to that machine is clear, there are however, a large number of Iron Horde just beyond it." She turned to Khadgar. "Thaelin will not be able to take control of it unnoticed."

"We cannot let the Dark Portal be reactivated, we must deliver the deathblow, now." Khadgar turned to Thaelin then, he knelt down to the dwarfs level and put a hand on his shoulder.

"The fate of Azeroth now lays in your hands, friend."

Thaelin seemed to expand his chest, and stand a little taller. Dwarfs were known for their loyalty and pride.

"Just give me the time I need, I'll get her under my control."

Khadgar rose and turned to me. "General, accompany Thaelin to the cannon, watch his back while he tames the beast." He turned to the remainder of our mixed forces, and addressed them.

"Soldiers of Azeroth, you have fought hard, and you have been brave. But I must ask of you one more task. On the other side of that cannon, the Iron Horde awaits us. We must keep them off the Worldbreaker while our friends here work on it. This fight will not be easy, but it must be done, for the sake of our home." He was authoritative, yet gentle. A true leader.

"What is the plan once Thaelin has it?" I asked.

He turned to me. "Destroy the portal."

There were muffled sounds coming from the soldiers, and a tauren called out.

"But how will we get home if he destroys the portal?" His deep voice did nothing to hide the panic in his words.

I knew the answer, we weren't going home.

It took every bit of my control to calm my erratic breathing. Knowing that this humid jungle that crawled with orcs was going to be my end, terrified me. But it is what has to happen, if we were to save our home.

"This will be our last stand." It was Go'el this time that spoke.

He turned to the Horde General and nodded, before they began their march to glory.

I turned to the draenei innocents that we had rescued. They had taken arms, using the weapons of the fallen or of the orcs that we had slain. They had no armor, they were in bare scraps of cloth. But they had determination in their eyes, they were going to fight til their last breath, for us. For a world that is not their own.

My eyes flicked to the few soldiers that I had left of my unit.

"It has been an honor to fight alongside you, and it will be an honor to die alongside you."

They all stood tall, and saluted me. I had to steady my breath as I returned the term of respect.

"It is time, General." Khadgar prompted me.

As a unit we marched once again, for the Dark Portal.

The Horde had taken out any guards that were stationed by the Worldbreaker, and were now preparing themselves for the battle ahead.

Just before our combined forces rounded the cannon, I pulled Maraad over to one side, and I kissed him. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but it wasn't a friendly peck either. It felt strange at first, but when he returned the kiss I felt unfamiliar sensations explode in my body, and I pulled him in deeper.

He rested his forhead on mine when we broke the kiss.

"My Tasha." He whispered, his voice sounded pained.

"Go." I gently pushed him away, and I watched him rejoin the soldiers, with what looked to be a tear running down his cheek.

My heart constricted. I wanted to burst into tears, but I needed my strength now, more than ever. As my eyes met Yrel's, I became aware that she had just witnessed our impassioned embrace, and I felt a tinge of guilt.

I tore my gaze away, and turned to my dwarf companion, he looked at me knowingly.

"Don't. Say. A. Word." I said sternly, but my voice trembled with sadness.

He smiled at me sympathetically, before nodding and gesturing up to the top of the machine.

"Come, the control panel is up there, I can see the levers."

We began our ascent to the apex of the cannon, I could hear shouts and cries from the soldiers below. The fight had begun, but I didn't dare look down. The fear of seeing another ally dead, was enough to keep me focused on my task.

Thaelin was taking his time to navigate through the various wires and buttons of the control panel, sweat was pouring down his face as he tinkered.

Someone yelled something, I didn't make out what was said. I heard a strange whistling noise, and I looked up to see a giant ball of fire hurtling towards us.

"Thaelin! Get down!" Panic seized me, and I lunged on top of the dwarf. He let out a curse as we toppled over, but it was drowned out by the explosion of the missile's impact. The cannon shook violently for a few seconds.

"They know what we are planning, they're trying to blow it up." Thaelin yelled at me when we recovered.

I ran to the edge of the platform, and saw that they had two smaller cannons aimed at us. I dared a glance directly below me, our forces were heavily outnumbered.

I ran back to Thaelin.

"They need help down there!"

"They're doing their job! I just need a few more moments!"

I felt torn. I was charged with protecting Thaelin, but people were dying right below us, I didn't know what to do.

"I've got it!" He had a smug smile on his face.

"Turn the cannon to the portal!" Adrenaline was surging through me now, making my limbs quiver.

I ran and looked back to the two smaller machines. The eyes of the cannons were glowing a brilliant red, they were about to fire upon us again.

"Thaelin! Hurry!"

"Nearly there!"

Two distinctive blasts filled the air, the missiles were air born.

"Thaelin!"

As I turned to him, the giant cannon let out a deafening boom, the recoil knocked my legs out from under me.

I scrambled to my feet just as Thaelin reached me, we grabbed a hold of each other and jumped.

Not two seconds later, the missiles made contact with the Worldbreaker. The impact caused such an explosion, that during our fall to the fround, we had been knocked in to the onslaught of Iron Horde.

Everyone was on the ground, even the orcs. I looked to the Dark Portal, it was no more, our mission was accomplished and Azeroth would be safe. Relief washed over me as the sound of cheers filled the air.

We used the fact that our enemy had been knocked down, or were running away, to attempt our own escape.

We ran. We ran for what seemed to be hours. I was going to pass out, my lungs were burning and my legs felt as though they were going to snap at any moment.

We reached what seemed to be a harbor of some sort, where two large ships had been tethered to the dock.

The Horde boarded one of the ships and set sail. We boarded the other.

I collapsed on the deck.

I could hear people shouting orders as I looked up to see wind in the sails, then I looked back to the harbor. It was getting further away, we had set sail.

To where? I did not know, and I did not care.

We had survived, and the portal had been closed for good.

For the first time since I arrived on this hell planet, I felt at ease, I felt safe. I closed my eyes and I allowed the gentle listing of the ship to lull me to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N. Sorry I took so long to update, this chapter was a real bear. I would also just like to say a special thank you to a certain fellow writer, you know who you are. Without you, this story would not exist, thank you for inspiring me.**

We had only been on the ship for six days. We weren't sailing to anywhere specific, just as far away from Tanaan Jungle as we could.

The voyage was uneventful, save for one death. A native draenei, she had gotten sick from malnutrition before we even departed, and died early this morning. We made a small raft out of spare wood that was in the hull of the ship, and wrapped her body in cloth before soaking her with oil. Once we had set the small raft afloat, with the body firmly strapped to it, the mage that had served with us cast a fire ball and set it on fire. The native's and Yrel said a quiet prayer, my men and I bowed our heads in respect.

The tension between myself, Maraad, and Yrel had been intolerable that day. I had been on my way to talk to Maraad, and bumped into Yrel. We stared at one another briefly, and I, of course, blushed something fierce. I returned to my cabin to find that two others had taken up residence within it.

I now shared my small room with Findessa, and the mage, of whom was formally introduced to me as Clara Peacehaven. The name first struck me as the sort of name a priest would have, but I payed little attention to the thought. My mind had been occupied with thoughts of another nature since I first awoke from my collapse, the memory invaded my vision.

I awoke with a start, my eyes opening wide as my heart thumped in my chest.

"Shh, it's all right. It's all right." That voice was familiar, it was soft and gentle, like silk.

 _Yrel._

I knew the voice to be Yrel's, and I turned my panic stricken face towards the heavenly sound of it.

She was perched on a small stool at the side of my cot, holding a bowl with steaming liquid in it. It smelled good, a broth, I presumed.

I relaxed a little, settling back down into the cot, my eyes fixated on hers. I remember falling asleep, but nothing else.

"What happened?" I asked hoarsely, my throat was dry. I turned to grab the cup of water from the table on the other side of my cot. Yrel moved so fast, she had reached across me, and grabbed the cup before I even got my hand anywhere near it, and without spilling the broth.

"Here, let me." She held the cup to my lips, gently pouring a little bit at a time into my mouth. I coughed a couple of times, before I sat up a bit more, the smell of the broth was tempting, and I was hungry.

The woolen blanket that I had over me, slipped a little as I pushed myself into a sitting position, revealing me to be nude above the waist. I scrambled to grab the blanket and cover myself back up, my cheeks were burning. I chanced a quick glance at Yrel, who was staring down into the soup, but she was also blushing. I darted a hand under the cover, and felt along my leg, and to my horror, I found I was in fact, completely nude.

"Um, wh... why am I...?" I stammered out, this was mortifying.

She took sympathy on me and chuckled lightly before placing the cup and bowl on the floor, she then sat on the edge of the cot, next to my legs.

"You have been unconscious for four days. You had a fever the first night, I've been nursing you back to health." She reached over and lightly placed the back of her hand on my forehead, then let it slip down to my cheek.

"W... we ha... have a priest on b... board." I couldn't shake my stammer, my cheek was getting warmer under her touch.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, then removed her hand from my cheek, and sat back down on the cot.

"I know, but, you saved me. I wanted to repay you somehow. When I heard you had fallen ill, I wanted to be the one to tend to you." She smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile back, as infectious as it was.

"Well, thank you. I feel great, I was most likely just tired and needed the rest. Incidentally, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, fantastic even, thanks to you." There was something about the way she looked at me now, I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but there was definitely something there.

"I'm flattered, but it wasn't just me, we all fought bravely. We are safe for now because of everyone that lost their lives for our cause, and because of everyone still with us." My stomach rumbled, it was a peculiar sound.

Yrel quickly gathered up the bowl of broth, and moved up the bed, closer to me. If I hadn't of been so damn hungry, I think I would have kissed her then and there. She was so beautiful, it was almost painful to look at her, as if such a beauty was too intense for mortal eyes.

She fed me the broth, it was everything it promised to be. It was full of flavor and I wondered idly, where did she get the ingredients from in the middle of an ocean?

I was about to ask, but Yrel pushed the last spoonful into my mouth. She placed the bowl back on to the floor, then picked up another bowl of hot water that had an unfamiliar scent to it. I watched her place the bowl on the cot, between my out stretched legs, and ring out a cloth.

"This is why you have no clothing on, Tasha. I had stripped you so that I could bathe you." Her cheeks flushed and her eyes seemed to glint at the prospect of bathing me.

I think I blushed every shade of red there was.

 _She. Had. Stripped. Me._

I was going to expire.

"But you were stirring, so I brought some broth in to you, I knew you had to be hungry."

"You're too kind, Yrel. I haven't earned your treatment. Bu-."

She held her hand up, stopping my sentence. She brought the cloth to my neck, and gently wiped it across my shoulder. I was about to tell her that I could bathe myself, but she had halted me.

"I want to." Her voice was a quiet whisper, seductive almost.

Now she was bathing me.

I was stunned into silence, I just watched her as she ran the cloth from shoulder to shoulder and around my neck. She cleaned my arms next, her eyes never leaving mine. Then she moved to the foot of the cot, putting the bowl of water on the floor and removed the blanket so that my left leg was exposed from the knee down.

She rang out the cloth again, then began cleaning my leg. It felt heavenly, I even closed my eyes it was that soothing.

She started running the cloth over my knee, then she moved further up my leg. My eyes flung open. She had her hand under the blanket, rubbing the cloth in gentle circles. Our eyes locked, I noticed she was breathing heavier than normal, her body slightly trembling. Seeing her like this, with her hand where it was, inflamed my blood.

Her hand moved ever so slowly up my leg, she must have dropped the cloth, as it was her fingers I was now feeling. Very lightly, she skimmed her nails along the inside of my leg. I began to tremble in anticipation, I felt a slight throbbing sensation from below and my breath was now coming out in short sharp gasps.

I let out a moan as her fingers neared their goal...

A bang at the door stopped Yrel in her tracks, she quickly removed her hand, taking the cloth with it, and started gathering up the bowls. I was quaking, I yearned for that touch, I _needed_ that touch. I was still too stunned to say anything to her, I just laid there and watched as she opened the door to leave, and let whoever interrupted us in.

"Maraad!" I cried out in surprise. I quickly threw the blanket back over my leg and made sure I was completely covered. He walked right up to the cot with a big smile and sat on the edge, where Yrel was, not thirty seconds ago. I coughed a few times, trying to hide my erratic breathing.

"You look flushed my dear, are you feeling alright?"

 _Kill me now._

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I'm just a little warm, this blanket is a bit too thick for me." I lied to him, but it was convincing.

He placed his hand on my leg over the blanket, right where Yrel had just been cleaning. A shudder ran through me at the memory. It was strange, I didn't feel the burning desire that I had moments ago. Instead, I felt uncomfortable at Maraads touch. I thought about the kiss we shared back in Tanaan, and I felt ashamed of myself.

Thaelin was right, I was playing a dangerous game.

I wasn't sure what I was feeling for Yrel, but I did know that it was much stronger than what I was feeling for Maraad. He had to know the truth, he had to know that nothing could happen between us.

"Maraad, when we were in Tanaan, and we... you know? Kissed. I don't think we should have done that." My voice was weak, I didn't want to hurt this man, but I didn't want to lead him on either.

His expression fell. "I thought that too, it was hasty of us, and it shouldn't have happened" His response shocked me, I wasn't expecting that at all.

"Don't trouble yourself over it, dear one. War can make us do crazy things." He chuckled softly, then he simply patted my leg, and made to leave the room.

"You're not angry?" I was surprised at how easy this was, but when I saw his face, I knew I had hurt him.

"I can never be angry at you, Tasha." He had a pained look on his face, his voice wavered slightly.

"I will leave you now to rest." And with that, he quietly left the cabin.

I had slept the rest of that day, my first day out on deck had been when we had lost the female draenei, and sent her body out to sea.

I tried to keep myself busy for the rest of the day, but thoughts about Yrel kept popping into my head, I couldn't shake them off.

Maraad was avoiding me, I had decided to leave him be, he was obviously hurting and wanted to be alone. I wanted to comfort him, he was still my dear cherished friend, and it hurt me to see him this way, but I knew it was best to stay away.

I discovered that the ship was supplied with food and water, and that a small group of the rescued draenei were working in the galley. I wanted to help with the cooking, so I grabbed a nearby knife, and started to peel various vegetables. I didn't have a clue if I was doing it right, all of the produce was alien to me, but a reassuring look from a large male opposite me, told me that I was doing fine.

Once I had peeled the vegetables, and helped to chop them up, I followed the male to where someone was putting what appeared to be ground spices and herbs in to a large pot made of a sleek black metal that I was unfamiliar with.

One of the female draenei took the bucket of vegetables I was carrying, and asked if I could lift the pot and place it on what looked like a contraption for snaring large beasts, except for the base was a large metal bowl with coal in it, and the top had a flat plate bolted to it to act as a shelf.

I wrapped my arms around the large pot, and braced my legs for the lift. It was heavy, but manageable, my back only slightly protested when I neared the brazier.

I placed the pot where I was told to, then was about to ask how we heat it, when a small spark erupted within the coal. I turned to see the mage with her hand stretched out, her fingers still glowing from the spell.

"You know? You're quite handy to have around." I smirked at her, all my previous reservations about spell casters had proven to be wrong. Our time on Draenor has shown me that even the magic weavers are just as powerful, if not more powerful, than the melee soldiers.

She bowed her head. "General." She turned to leave the galley.

We took the large steaming pot to the deck, along with some bread that the mage had conjured up. I shook my head and laughed at the abilities of a mage. Not too long ago I looked down at mages, thinking them beneath me. But now, I find them fascinating.

Everyone formed in a line, I opted to hand out the bread as they collected their bowls.

Several of them, including the natives, thanked me by nodding their heads and and calling me General. It got to about the twelfth person that did this when I decided I'd had enough of being called General. The war was over, I wasn't their General anymore, I was just Tasha.

I was about to open my mouth to correct the soldier, when I felt a hand on mine. I turned to see Yrel stood in front of me. I peered down and saw that she had her hand over mine, half holding it, half grabbing the bread I was clutching. My gaze shifted back to her face, getting lost in her silver eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. I felt my face redden, I relaxed my hand and accidently dropped the bread I was holding. I was just going to bend down to pick it up, when she squeezed my hand, stopping me.

She stood there, gently squeezing my hand, thrumming her thumb over my knuckles. Her eyes were burning in to mine, it was as if she could see right through me, right in to my dark soul. The idea unnerved me, making my legs tremble.

Someone coughed from behind her and broke our trance, she grabbed a piece of bread from the bowl and smiled at me before leaving the deck. My eyes followed her, and I stared where she had vanished from my sight, and I continued to stare at that spot for several seconds after.

I swallowed, and sucked in a long shaky breath, turning my attention back to the task at hand. I noticed I hadn't seen Maraad on deck, but I decided not to go looking for him.

He must still be upset, I felt bad for him. He clearly cares about me, more than he should.

 _More than you care about him?_

My subconscious was beginning to irritate me with the inward probing, there are some things I just don't want to think about.

The next day I decided to steer clear of both Yrel, and Maraad. I opted to spend most of the morning on deck, peering out to sea. I dozed off at some point, and as struggled to open my eyes, I could hear commotion from my comrades. I noticed some of them smiling and pointing out to sea, so I turned my attention to the direction of their outstretched arms, and gasped.

Land.

I could see cliffs and tall trees, I could already smell the aroma of flowers, and I could even hear birds singing. I felt relief, this place seemed peaceful.

Just as I thought that, I remembered home. Sadness overcame me, I knew we would never see Azeroth again. But I also knew it was safe, that we had stopped the invasion of the Iron Horde.

I took a deep steadying breath, and gazed out to the inviting scenery before me, and a small smile tugged at my lips.

I would make my new home here, wherever here was.


	8. Chapter 8

Our landing was less than graceful, with there being no port, we had to simply run the ship a ground. I'm still rubbing my head now, the collision had caused me to topple over and crack my head on the main mast, much to my group of companions amusement.

Yrel claimed she knew where we were. I didn't disbelieve her, after all, this was her home, not mine. She, Khadgar and the other draenei paladin, Maladaar, left the beach just hours after we arrived. They promised they would come back in a few days with help. What help they could possibly find was beyond me, for all I knew, this place could be crawling with orcs. The thought unsettled me.

We decided to make camp on the beach, electing to stay close to the ship should we need to make an urgent departure. Although, I couldn't see how that was possible, the ship was already listing so much that it would take more than man power to right it again. The fact that we had cut the sails down, and were now using the them for our tents, didn't seem to enter anyone's mind. No, that ship would not be sailed again. If we had to make an urgent departure, we would have to go inland, deeper into this alien land I've come to be known as, Shadowmoon Valley.

Findessa was making quick work of our tent, I was trying to help her, but I kept fumbling with the cords, my fingers didn't want to co-operate.

"Maybe if you took your gauntlets off?" She had a sarcastic tone to her voice.

I looked up from my task, my eyes meeting hers. She was looking at me expectantly, her long brows raised.

"In fact, you don't even need to be wearing your armor at all. It's hot, we're not fighting, why don't you just take it off?"

"I'd rather keep it on, we don't know what dangers lurk here."

"I'm not wearing any armor," she looked around the camp, her eyes settling on Maraad, "Even Maraad has taken his armor off."

"You don't have any armor," I sighed at her as I followed her gaze.

Maraad had indeed, taken his armor off and was in simple linen clothing. He was chopping some wood with Thaelin. The sight made me grin. Maraad is a powerful paladin, and seeing him partake in trivial chores amused me. I took a moment to glance around the camp, noting that everyone was working together.

I should be happy at such a scene, but I couldn't help feeling that they have forgotten what we had been through, and my grin faded away. It wouldn't do me any good to dwell on it now, so I just turned my attention back to Findessa, who was still working on the large piece of canvas.

She carefully threaded some rope through the holes she had created in the fabric, and handed one side to me so that we could open it out fully. My belt buckle snagged on one of the loops in the cord, and when I tried to free it, I ended up pulling the whole damn thing apart.

"Blast, I'm so sorry Findessa," I scrambled to gather it back up again, but in my haste, I managed to tear a hole in the material.

"Stop, Tasha, just stop," she placed her hand on mine, and gave it a squeeze, although I could barely feel it through my plated glove. "Go take your armor off, then go for a walk. You're clearly distracted, I can finish up here."

I did feel much better now that my armor was off, I didn't know what use it would be anymore anyway. It had gotten so badly scratched and dented, that I wasn't sure it would even protect me now. I won't discard it though, I worked hard to get it, maybe I'll be able to get it fixed some day. I eyed my sword, inspecting it for blemishes. It had gotten dull, and the blade had a slight wobble, it had loosened from the handle. I just hope I won't need it any time soon, because that, would most definitely fail to serve me well.

I found a large rock to sit upon not too far from the camp, I got as comfortable as one could on such a relentless surface, and closed my eyes. The cool ocean breeze sent chills down my spine as it kissed my sweat soaked skin. I felt at peace, the sound of the waves crashing, birds singing and the distant sound of chatter calmed me. I peered back to the group, and just managed to spy Maraad in the distance, laughing, looking carefree.

A smile played across my face, I liked seeing him like that, I liked seeing them all like that. I let out a long sigh, then turned my gaze back out to sea. I thought about how far we have all come, how far _I_ have come.

I remembered how I used to be, and how my ideals had distanced me from other people. Not Dianne though, no, she saw through the mask. I let out a light chuckle as I remembered her persistence, she was a pain, but a welcome one. My expression fell as the idea of never seeing her again entered my mind, she's like my sister, and I can easily say that I love her.

 _Love_.

Such a strong word, full of different meanings. I looked back to Maraad, and I tried hard to search deep within myself for any feelings that would bind me to him, but I couldn't. I know that I love him, but that love just isn't strong enough.

What I feel for Yrel, however, confounds me. I don't quite know what to make of the tangle of feelings I have for her, I know that they are strong, but, love?  
I haven't known her for very long, but what I feel when I'm around her, nearly knocks me over. I know she feels something too, why else would she have made such an advance towards me back on the ship?

I didn't like the idea of Yrel being out in the wilds, all sorts of images played out in my mind. Her screaming, her covered in blood, her begging for her life...

 _Mother!_

A single tear trailed down my cheek as I remembered my mother's death. It still hurts to think about her, I still blame my father, but I don't give in to the rage that follows anymore. I instead, focus on the love I had for my mother, the love I still have for her.

I dashed away the rogue tear, and took a deep breath to clear my thoughts. Yes, I have come a long way, but I still had a lot to learn. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips as I remembered the power that the Light had granted me, I could still feel it coursing through my veins.

I ran my hands down my body, inspecting the many cuts and bruises that marred my skin. I was lucky to escape Tanaan to be truthful, I was too rash, too headstrong. My emotions were off-balance and I didn't trust anyone around me, save for Maraad, of course. All my issues made me a liability, but thanks to my comrades, we had accomplished our mission and managed to escape the clutches of this Iron Horde.

It hit me suddenly, just how much I have relied on other's during our time in Draenor. The realization sobered me, and I let out a light chuckle at the calmness I was now feeling. The idea of leaning on others usually irritated me, but now, all I felt was relief.

My only concern now, was that I in fact, have not managed to control my anger. But in stead, have just suppressed it, and that somewhere deep within me, the bloodthirsty beast is just sleeping, for now.

I sighed, silently praying that I was wrong. Time will tell I guess.

After what must have been a few hours, I made my way back to the camp, where several expectant eyes where locked on me.

"What's going on?" I murmured to Maraad, feeling only slightly awkward around him.

"Well, they want to know what is to be done next, Tasha." He didn't look at me, but the way my name rolled off his tongue told me that he had difficulty saying it.

I turned to him, a pained expression etched on my face, "Maraad, I'm so-."

He waved his hand dismissively, halting me, before finally turning to me. He placed a hand on my face, cupping my cheek. I leaned into the contact, and my heart began to thump as I felt heat begin to creep across my cheeks.

"Enough, Tasha, enough." He whispered, "See to your men."

I sucked in a long breath, and let it out slowly as I turned from Maraad and to the awaiting crowd in front of me. This was going to end in an argument, I could all ready tell.

The draenei natives wanted to swear their allegiance to me and my men, stating that they owed us, and would follow us until I ordered otherwise. I did clarify that I was in fact, not their leader, or anyone's, not anymore. The Azerothians weren't having any of it, saying that they needed a leader now, more than ever. A debate ensued.

"You are all free to do what you want, you don't have to look to me for instruction." Exasperation tinged every word I uttered.

"Forgive me, my General. But I swore an oath, and so did the rest of us." One of the warriors gestured to the remainder of what was my unit, before he continued. "We swore to uphold honor, and justice, and loyalty to the Alliance. Until our dying breath."

"There is no more Alliance, not here, can't you see that? Your oath is void now, you've done your duty." I was pleading with them now.

"We have done our task, but a soldier's duty is never finished. And while you still live and breathe, you are our leader. The Alliance may not be here, but we are still part of it, and we will continue to follow you, General."

I balled my hands into fists and growled with annoyance, I wasn't getting anywhere with this. I just wanted them to see that there was no hierarchy here, I didn't want the responsibility anymore. Too many lives have been lost under my leadership.

I turned to Maraad, and inspiration hit me.

"Maraad, he's a veteran of the Alliance, he's more than capable to lead us."

He smiled, catching on to my plan, before shaking a finger and responding.

"Tasha, they are your soldiers, they were assigned to you, not me."

"But I was assigned to you."

"It's not that simple."

"Why isn't it? They were assigned to me, I to you, you to Khadgar. So really Khadgar is in charge." I was beginning to sound desperate.

Maraad gave out a hearty laugh, it was good to hear him laugh, but I was on a roll.

"Khadgar isn't here, so you are in charge."

The warrior stepped up to us."My Lady, we will only obey you. You are our leader."

 _Rank..._ Rank!

"Rank! Maraad is a Vindicator, that out ranks me!"

"Tasha, stop now. You cannot win this debate, they are your soldiers."

I just stared at Maraad, trying to will him to change his mind. I felt a pressure behind my eyes from the strain, then I gave in to the fact that I do not possess such an ability as mind control, and threw my hands up in defeat.

"Fine!" I was annoyed, but Maraad was trying to hide his humor, which only served to make me chuckle too.

"Stop laughing, Maraad." I tried to sound stern, but failed, as amusement washed over me.

I shook my head at him in mock annoyance, but my smile stayed on my lips.

One of the rescued draenei approached us then, a large male, and had the audacity to actually voice his question.

"What are your orders, General?"

I shot Maraad a look of irritation, his grin got bigger and he walked away. I could tell he was laughing, his shoulders were shrugging rapidly.

I looked back to the draenei, trying to keep my face as impassive as I could.

"What is your name?" I asked with the utmost care to my tone, hiding the burning frustration inside me.

"Izuun, General."

"Well, Izuun. First of all, I am not your General, so please stop calling me that. Second, I won't ever order you or your people to do anything. You are your own person, you are free to do as you please. And third, my name is Tasha."

He looked uncomfortable for a second, then a slow smile crept across his face.

What was he thinking?

"Well then, what do you suggest we do now? My Lady." His words were smooth and purposeful.

I eyed him briefly, this one has a smart mouth, I like him.

"Let us see what we can gather up for food, shall we?"

He nodded his assent and led the way down the beach, towards what looked to be a berry bush.

I spied Maraad talking with a few of the draenei, he seemed carefree. Our little one to one in my cabin, forgotten. I enjoyed our banter only minutes ago, it reminded me of how we used to be, before that cursed kiss we shared in Tanaan. I thought about it for a while, distractedly picking pink berries from the bush. I've come to realize that I grow closer to Maraad when Yrel isn't around, and yet when she is, desire explodes within me to such heights, that I can barely contain myself.

I needed to find a way to have them both around me at the same time, but in order to do that, I first needed to get control of my emotions. I laughed out loud at the thought, Izuun regarded me briefly before moving on to another bush. The irony of having finally let go of my rage, only to now contend with lust and desire, was not lost on me.

I thought about Yrel constantly for the next three days. My dreams were sometimes so vivid, I would wake up and reach a hand out beside me, swearing she was right there with me.

Findessa even woke me up at one point, claiming that I was moaning and that she feared I was having a nightmare. It was anything but a nightmare, it was sheer bliss, and I had wished that the druid was not in the tent with me.

On the third day, I was sat on a log just outside my tent. I kept thinking about that night in the cabin, with the cloth.  
I closed my eyes, remembering the way it felt on my skin, the way she had traced her nails up my thigh, the way it-.

"Something on your mind?" The mage, Clara, interrupted my reverie.

I went crimson and began to stumble for words. She held up her hand to silence me, and gave me a knowing smile. I returned the sheepish gesture and shook my head as she arranged the small bundle of fire wood she had gathered. She sat on the log opposite mine, then clicked her fingers, a small fire began to burn softly. I lent forward, resting my elbows on my knees and my chin in my hands, and just watched the flames grow bigger.

My trance was broken when I heard Findessa yell out, she was too far away for me to hear the words, so I stood and peered across to her. She was pointing towards the path leading inland, I turned to what drew her attention, and my heart started pounding.

Yrel was back, and not alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Yrel and Khadgar had come back with the Prophet Velen and invited me and my men to stay at the draenei village, Embaari. Maraad, Khadgar and the native draenei wanted to stay behind. Khadgar claimed he had found a clearing of land, just up the hill from the beach, and stated that the area would make a good location for a base of operations.

Khadgar told us that he had a workforce standing by on Azeroth, and that he could create a portal for a brief time, linking Stormwind to Shadowmoon Valley, allowing them to pass into Draenor. We immediately attacked him with questions about sending us home, but as it turned out, this was his plan for us all along.

"You could have gotten us off of this hell planet days ago," I screamed at him, my anger barely in check. "You led us to believe that we were stuck here, that there was no chance of ever seeing Azeroth again. By the Light, Khadgar, so many lives could have been saved."

"Their lives were given for the greater good, General. There is more to be done here, the destruction of the Dark Portal was only the beginning." He was as placid as usual, just standing there expressionless as his eyes penetrated mine.

"More? What more is there to be done? We were ordered to stop the invasion, we did that. We have safeguarded Azeroth, and we have paid dearly for it. Now send us home!" That was it, a small part of my tamed rage broke free.

A part of me wanted to murder him. He had the power to send us home all along, why didn't he after we destroyed the Dark Portal? Why didn't he now?

I marched right up to him, my hands were trembling as my anger slowly began to wash over me. I came to a sudden halt, strong arms had wrapped around me, preventing me from reaching my goal. My snarling face was only an inch or two from khadgars, he didn't flinch, his face staying completely calm.

"Tasha, calm down." Maraad growled at me, his grip around my waist tightening.

I whipped my head back, my skull connected with his chin. He let out a grunt and released me, I whirled on him and tackled him to the ground. I heard various cries from the crowd of spectators around us, but I didn't pay them any mind. I clenched my jaw as a very familiar and powerful sensation swept through my body, and before I knew what I was doing, my hands began to swing wildly, pummeling Maraad on the chest. A few hits managed to make contact with his face before he shot a hand out and locked his fingers around my throat, he pushed me off of him, and with his free hand, he hit me across my face, hard. I fell to the ground, my jaw was screaming at me.

I turned to see that Maraad was on his knees, his hands were clenched into fists.

"You are not yourself, Tasha Ravenblight. You have let the beast out and you must contain it," He stood up now, and approached me with such caution, it was as if I were a cornered animal.

 _Because you are._

The realization of what I had just done hit me, and suddenly I felt ill, my stomach churned and twisted. Before I could stop it, my body convulsed and I vomited. I felt a hand begin to slowly rub my back, and I closed my eyes as my anger ebbed away. I felt weak all of a sudden, and when I turned to see Maraads stricken face, I burst into tears. I span my whole body and wrapped my arms around my dear friend, and he returned the embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Maraad. I don't know what came over me," My voice was shaky.

"You need help, Tasha." Came a soft voice, I peered up to see the druid, Findessa, approaching us. "You have anger within you, and you cannot simply push it to the side. You must learn to live with it, to control it."

"She will be fine, she just needs to rest," Yrel's voice penetrated me, instantly calming me. My eyes found hers, she looked concerned, and I suddenly became ashamed of myself. She had witnessed my outburst. Tears fell anew, and I buried my face into Maraads shoulder once again.

"Come now my dear, settle yourself." He gently pushed me away from our embrace, and wiped away my tears. He gave a small sympathetic smile as he searched my eyes, for what? I don't know.

Findessa came, and looped an arm with mine. I glanced across to Yrel, who was in a heated discussion with Velen. He turned his gaze to me, his eyes scrutinizing me briefly before he turned back to Yrel, and gave her a subtle nod. She glanced at me for a second, then disappeared to pack the talbuk they had brought with them.

"That, was quite the display, General." Khadgar muttered as Findessa and I walked passed him. I was too shaken to bite back, so we simply ignored him and carried on towards where we had left our gear.

A few hours later, we were ready to depart. I had opted to leave my armor in my sack, I didn't feel much like a soldier of the Light right now, and so I didn't want to be seen as one.

I wanted to stay with Maraad, and help build the fort, but he was adamant that I go to Embaari. He said that he was proud of me, and that my troops and I fought well, that we deserved a break. When we left them, I couldn't help but notice Maraads expression. He looked so broken, and it tore at my heart. Our talk on the ship had clearly taken an effect on him, just not the effect I was hoping for, and our brawl wouldn't of helped matters. Leaving him there was hard, I didn't know how long it would be before I saw him again, and the thought left me feeling down.

We were getting tired and needed to rest, opting to bunk down among some bushes just a short distance from the path. It was difficult to tell the time of day here, Shadowmoon was under a constant cover of night. The only light sources were the giant moon and the stars, so we had to rely on our bodies to tell us when we required sleep.

I was sat against a tree not far from the camp, picking at blades of grass and tearing them up, my thoughts were all over the place lately and I needed to think them through. I heard rustling from the other side of the tree, followed by a scratching noise that told me someone else was also sitting against this tree.

"What troubles you champion?" It was Yrel, her voice was so elegant, just hearing it instantly soothed me.

"Nothing, and yet, everything." I sighed.

"Talk to me, General"

"Please, Yrel. Call me Tasha."

She let out a light chuckle, which made me smile. Findessa had told her about the debate over my title on the beach.

I peered to my right and I saw the druid kneeling in a ray of moonlight, her azure blue hair cascading down her back. Her eyes were closed and her head was tipped up to the moon. She looked to be absorbing the lunar energy, as one would with the sun when taking in it's warmth. She has become a good friend, and she too has suffered loss at the expense of this Iron Horde, but she seemed to be coping far better than I am.

I cast my eyes to the ground, and kept my voice low as I spoke. "So many lives have been taken at the hands of Garrosh Hellscream. At what point does his path of terror end? We have safeguarded Azeroth, but at what cost? Now your people suffer, because of us."

She moved then, sitting right up next to me, and gently placed a hand on my leg.

"I do not know all there is about this Garrosh Hellscream, but I do know that we suffer everyday, we suffered long before you and your heroes came to Draenor. This is not your burden to bear alone, Tasha. We will fight this Iron Horde, together." Her hand found mine, and she gave it a light squeeze.

 _Together._ Such a small word to have such a powerful effect on me.

"I thank the Light every day that you found me in that cave." She was so quiet, I could just about hear her.

I looked at her then, my eyes searching hers for the meaning behind her tone.

"I thought I was going to die there, but then you came. You saved me, Tasha. I owe you my life."

"You don't owe me anything, anyone else would have done the same thing."

She smiled at me, he whole body seemed to glow when she smiled, it made my heart flutter and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

My feelings for this woman had increased with each passing day, feelings of warmth and joy. I desire this woman, this I know for sure, but there's something else stirring within me too. Whenever I'm near her, I feel, I don't know, happy? No, happy isn't strong enough to label what I feel, ecstatic comes close.

I was about to open my mouth, to tell her of my feelings, hoping that she felt them too, but she began to speak before the words even formed on my lips.

"You're very close to Maraad, are you not?"

A frown formed on my face at her question, I did not want to talk about Maraad right now, I wanted to talk about... us.

"I see the way you look at him, do you love him?" She was getting to the point, I felt somewhat uncomfortable at her probing, but I couldn't lie to her.

"Yes, yes I do. But my love for him is only that of a dear friend, nothing more."

She looked at me quizzically for a moment before speaking again.

"But you kissed, did you not?"

"Yes, but that was a mistake. I thought we were all going to die, and I just reacted on impulse. I regret doing it, and he knows that. I just hope our friendship will not suffer as a result of it."

"He cares about you, I think he loves you. I can tell by the way he is around you."

"Some could say the same about you." My eyes widened a fraction as I realized that I had said that out loud.

My heart began to pound, and my cheeks flushed as we just stared at each other for a moment. Finally she tore her eyes from mine, and settled them on our entwined hands. I suddenly became very aware of her, my breaths were becoming short and shaky.

"Why did you advance on me back on the ship?" I asked.

"That was a mistake." Her voice was low, and I felt as though the air had been sucked out of my lungs.

"What do you mean it was a mistake?" I didn't understand, was I wrong about her?

"Please understand, Tasha. I was a fool to have done that, you were ill and I was to tend to you. Since we met, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, and when you fell ill on the ship, I wanted to be the one to nurse you. When you awoke, and I started to bathe you, I saw your reaction to my touch, and it set my blood on fire. I reacted, and I shouldn't have."

She turned to me now, her expression changed from one of guilt, to one of determination.

"I feel something for you, but we hardly know each other. What happened on the ship should not have happened, it was too soon."

"So you do suffer as I do?" I whispered, my body began to move of it's own accord, inching it's way closer to hers.

She turned her body toward mine, our faces were getting closer.

"Yes, I do suffer."

A thrill ran through me. By the Light, I want her, I want her now.

"To arms!" Someone cried out, making us jump apart from one another. I searched her eyes for a brief second, and when I saw that she was blushing, I let out a light chuckle then ran towards the campsite.

Clara was hurling fire towards what looked to be a hulking wolf, it shrieked as the flames enveloped it, the sound causing me to wince.

"What's going on?" I cried out to her as I scrambled to get my armor on as quick as I could. It didn't fit well any more, but it would have to do for now.

"Wolves" She cried over to me, "Wolves are attacking the talbuk."

I turned to see Findessa casting spells, trying to keep the wolves from the tethered talbuk. I ran to her, grabbing a large hammer on my way, my sword was too damaged to be used again. I swung the heavy hammer at a wolf as it lunged for the elf, a loud crunch was heard as my weapon made contact with it's ribs. I hoisted the weapon high, ready to deliver the death blow, but something barreled into me before I could bring it down. I fell a few feet away, and was now using the wooden handle of the hammer to stave off a large wolf. It's sharp nails scratched out deep trenches in my breastplate as it snapped it's huge maw towards my face.

Suddenly it yelped, as what seemed to be a green tentacle wrapped around its throat and constricted. I jumped up to see several wolves trapped within what appeared to be vines, vines with thorns that were squeezing the life from the beasts. I looked over to Findessa, she was chanting in a tongue I didn't understand, and green mist swirled around her outstretched fingers.

She ceased her spell when the wolves' bodies fell limp.

"That was a very powerful spell, my friend." I uttered to her as I came to stand next her her.

She turned to me, a small smile played on her lips, but she said nothing.

The camp was safe, and we checked on the talbuk. Thank the Light only one had perished, the others had minor wounds that could be easily treated. Unfortunately for me, it was my talbuk that had been slain.

I sighed as I took my position against a tree near to the animals, I would take the first watch. My mind was racing with too many things to sleep any way, I turned to the camp, and spotted Yrel sitting with Velen. I laughed as I thought about how they reminded me of myself and Maraad.

She noticed me watching her, and a blush crept across her cheeks. I tore my gaze away, and started picking at random blades of grass as I thought about our conversation before the wolf attack.

I must have fallen asleep, for how long was hard to tell, as it was always dark here. But I felt rested, so I knew it must have been for a decent amount of time. I sat up and turned to see the group gearing up the talbuk, we were ready to move on.

"General, you can share my talbuk," Yrel offered, her lips twitching in a strangely seductive smile.

I narrowed my eyes at her, trying to figure out what her game was. But I took her offer, as my mount was now gone, I had to share someone's. I trembled with anticipation as I took up position behind her, and lightly placed my hands on her hips.

I felt giddy the whole ride there. The proximity made me warm, especially when the beast bucked at the sight of a nearby wolf, causing me to reach around her waist and squeeze. The talbuk had settled, but my nerves hadn't. Yrel didn't protest at the contact, or try to loosen my grip. Instead she just wriggled back in the saddle, making her body flush against mine. Her tail was firmly pressed against my groin, it took all of my self control not to squirm.

We arrived just before nightfall, well, we think. Yrel directed us to the large stables just outside of the village, stables was an understatement, it was more like a paddock. We dismounted and gathered our gear up, I walked over to the fence of the paddock, marveling at the size of it. There was so much room for the animals to run, the sight of them taking off and nibbling at the various piles of hay made me smile.

I brought my attention back to Yrel, she was brushing down one of the beasts in a stall. Her eyes met mine and a slow blush crept across her cheeks, it was enough to make my breath catch. I slowly made my way over to her, my heart was pounding. I started to take my plated gloves off, I wanted to feel her, I needed to feel her. She stopped brushing the talbuk, turning her body to face me.

 _By the Light I want her._

My intention was to kiss her, to feel her full lips against mine, to taste her with my tongue. She took two steps towards me and the space between us lessened, I was just close enough to smell her. Her scent was intoxicating, it drove my senses wild. She trapped her bottom lip between her teeth, a groan escaped from me.

"General Ravenblight" A soft voice pulled me from the spell that is Yrel.

I reluctantly tore my gaze from her, turning to see Velen and my group gathered, all of them staring at me. I noticed a few blushes and smiles from my men, especially the mage, who was struggling to contain her laughter.

"Please come, we have accommodation for you all, and in the morning, we will give you a tour of the village."

I turned back to Yrel, she wouldn't look at me, she just continued her chores with the animals.

A feast was laid out for us, music was played and my men looked happy. Jokes were told, stories were shared, but I couldn't stop thinking about her.

Findessa caught me staring into space, and nudged me before opening her mouth to speak. "Are you all right, Tasha?" She sounded concerned.

I gave a weak smile, and nodded, "Yes, I'm fine, I'm just tired."

"Why don't you get some rest, my friend"

"I think I will, make sure they don't drink too much please." I gestured to the warriors, that were now engaging in arm wrestling. She gave me a sly look that told me to let them be, I laughed lightly as I placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, then I made my way to my room.

I closed the door behind me, and just stood there for a moment, as my skin seemed to tingle and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I peered to a corner of the room that was bathed in blackness, I squinted my eyes to see what was lurking in the shadows.

"Who's there?" I commanded, I reached for my sword, but my hand found air. I looked down and realized that I didn't have a weapon with me. Panic took over, and I tensed my muscles, ready for a fist fight.

A hoof appeared from the shadow, then another. My eyes trailed up the figure as it emerged into the room.

"I have been waiting for you, champion." That voice was full of lust and wanting, my heart skipped a beat as the female draenei stepped right up to me.

"Yrel, I -."

She cut me off as her lips made contact with mine.


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING - MATURE CONTENT.**

She pushed me against the wall with such force, that it would have hurt under different circumstances. The only feeling that wracked my body now, was pure desire.

She pinned my hands above my head, and crushed her lips on to mine, our tongues fighting for dominance. The kiss was aggressive, but I didn't care. Our bodies were flush against each other's, our breasts pressing together. She released my hands as she trailed her searing kisses down my jaw and to my throat, I closed my eyes and tilted my head to side, allowing her easier access.

I brought my hands to her shoulders to steady myself as she began caressing my hips. I couldn't fully feel her hands, my armor was in the way. She bit my neck, making me gasp. It didn't hurt, it instead sent a delicious sensation through my body, intensifying when it reached between my legs.

I let out a gasp and she stopped her kisses, bringing her face up to mine. We held each other's gaze, both of us were breathing heavily. I pulled her head to mine, and kissed her softly. I heard her give out a low moan, the sound caused me to press my legs together.

"Take my armor off," I whispered between kisses.

She pulled away from me, clasping my hand and leading me to the center of the room. I felt empty without the feel of her lips on mine, so I tugged her arm sharply, pulling her back into an embrace. My lips found hers again, my hands going into her hair, my fingers lightly scraping her scalp.

She broke the kiss with a small chuckle.

"Are you going to let me take your armor off? Or are we just going to stand here and kiss all night?" She beamed at me.

I smiled at her, and took a step back, raising my arms to shoulder height. She laughed again, then began unbuckling my shoulder pads, her eyes never leaving mine.

She took her time removing my armor, letting it fall to the floor around us. Normally I would have been annoyed at the carelessness of such a thing, but right now, I just didn't care. Ever since our encounter on the ship, all I have thought about is the feel of her hands on my skin. And I wanted to feel them again, now.

She kissed me again, her hands were on my waist, under my thin tunic and she gently squeezed. I cupped her face as our tongues danced in a slow tempo. I felt her fingers trail across my hips and to the base of my stomach, her nails lightly scratching, leaving a tingle in their wake. I groaned as they reached just below my navel, I could feel myself getting wet.

She moved me to the four-poster bed across the room, where she broke our kiss to gently push me down onto it. I just sat there, panting with need. She clasped the bottom of her linen shirt, and slowly pulled it up and over her head. I let my gaze drop to her chest, my eyes widening at the sight of her full breasts. My heart began thumping hard, almost to the point of pain.

I begrudgingly tore my eyes from her chest to take in the rest of her body, her features were toned yet delicate. She was a mighty fine sight. My fingers itched to touch her, I took a deep breath to steady my beating heart, but what she did next completely winded me.

She hooked her fingers in to the front of her waist band, and untied the lace before pulling her leggings open, just enough for me to see a small patch of her trimmed pubic hair. A groan escaped me, and I was practically squirming at the sight of her.

"You know," She muttered softly.

"I've imagined this moment since we landed in Shadowmoon."

 _What?_

I was about to say something, but she opened her mouth before I could.

"What I said, about what happened on the ship, was a lie," She was beginning to blush now. I however, was completely stupefied.

 _She lied?_ _She wanted to do that, to touch me._

Her admission made me feel dizzy with desire. Oh I want her.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, I thought it best that nothing happen between us. But I can't help it, this force that's pulling us together is strong, and I can't ignore it." She moved now, coming to sit astride me and placed her hands either side of my face. "I _won't_ ignore it. I want you, Tasha, and I know you want me too."

Her eyes were searching mine, as if she was asking for permission. Just then, in that moment, I knew we had to be together. My tangle of feelings suddenly became clear to me, I knew exactly how I felt about this woman before me.

"I love you, Yrel." It was almost a cry, I meant it with my entire existence.

She smiled as she leaned down, our lips meeting in a gentle embrace. My arms wrapped around her waist, as her hands caressed my cheeks. I laid down, pulling her with me and wrapped my arms tighter around her, crushing her body to mine. My hands began to roam over her back, the feel of her soft skin was inflaming my desire.

She sat up suddenly, gazing down at me, her breathing was just as ragged as my own.

"I love you too."

My heart swelled at hearing those four little words. Four little words with so much meaning, tears began to prick my eyes and an ecstatic smile formed on my face.

She took a hold of my hands, and placed them on her sternum.

"Touch me, Tasha." She whispered as she dropped her hands.

I swallowed before I tentatively moved my hands down her chest and across her ribs, bringing them to just below where her breasts sat. My thumbs lightly touched her breasts, eliciting a sharp gasp from her. Feeling encouraged, I let my hands cup her soft mounds and began gently kneading them. She tilted her head back and gave out a deep moan, which excited me so much, that I had begun to tremble.

I trailed one hand to her waist line, and ran a finger beneath the fabric of her leggings. My hand began to shake as it reached her pelvis, my nerves suddenly surfacing. I went to pull my hand away, but she had grabbed it, and firmly placed it back on her soft flesh. The tiny hairs there tickled my palm.

"Is this your first time?" She asked in the most gentle of tones.

I swallowed hard, and gave a weak nod. She smiled sweetly at me, and leaned down to give me a chaste kiss, then sat back up again. This time she lowered my hand down into her leggings, and pressed two of my fingers between her folds. She was deliciously wet, and she gasped when my fingers made contact with her clitoris. A chill went through me, and my breathing accelerated. The angle was awkward, and my hand began to cramp, so I switched to just using my thumb.

She started rocking her hips in time with my steady strokes. The sight of her writhing on top of me was starting to make me uncomfortable, I needed her to touch me.

I pulled my hand away, and turned us so that she was laying on the bed beneath me. I sat up and pulled her leggings off, I could see her arousal on her inner thighs. I wondered what it tasted like, so I leaned forward, and licked along her leg. A growl escaped her lips as I licked my way to her soft folds.

She sat up, forcing me to sit back on my legs. Our lips locked in a passionate kiss as she started to pull my tunic off. I leaned forward, making it easier for her to pull it over my head. Once it was off and discarded on the floor, she tugged at the opening of my leather leggings, causing the buttons to ping off and fall to the bed.

Suddenly, she grabbed my hips and flipped us over, so she was once again hovering over me. She positioned herself between my legs, lightly kissing and nipping her way down my body as she removed my leggings.

She swiped the loose buttons on to the floor and dropped my clothing with them, before turning to me and resting her hands just above my knees, gently palming my legs as she gazed at my body. Her eyes drifted to my bald groin, and she pushed my knees up and apart more, so that I was now exposed to her. Her eyes widened and her breathing became more labored. Shyness washed over me and I tried to close my legs, but she held them firmly in place.

"Don't be shy, my love. I want to see all of you." She said as she continued her appreciative stare.

She moved one hand towards the apex of my thighs, "I want to touch you." She uttered in a quieter tone.

Her fingers found their way to my sweet spot, I gave out a sharp cry and arched my back off the bed at the contact.

"Shh, these walls are thin." She murmured. I bit down on a knuckle to stifle another moan as she continued her ministrations. Her fingers circled me slowly.

My whole body had warmed up, sweat began to coat my skin and my legs trembled. She suddenly stopped, pulling her hand away and started to position her face between my legs. I looked down my body at her, unsure of what she was doing. Her eyes caught mine and her lips twisted in to a wicked grin.

"What are you doing?" My voice was shaky.

"I want to taste you."

For a moment, I thought she was just going to lick the juices from my leg, like I had done to her. But instead I felt her warm tongue slide down in to my labium, causing a spine tingling sensation to run through me. I bit my knuckle, hard, and pain lanced through my hand. I grabbed one of the nearby cushions, and sank my teeth into a corner as her tongue glided back up and flicked the very tip of my clitoris. I moaned, I couldn't help it.

I whimpered at every flick of her tongue, my breathing was coming out in short sharp bursts now. I began to tilt my pelvis to meet her stroke for stroke, my moans getting loader. I tried to bury my face in to the cushion as much as I could without actually suffocating myself. She increased her strokes to a punishing speed, causing my whole body to tremble. I could feel a pressure building within me, and just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, she bit down on me gently and sent me over the edge.

I screamed in to the cushion, my fingers tore holes in the soft fabric. My whole body felt like it was on fire, my head felt like it was going to explode. I held my breath as my body convulsed, Yrel was still teasing me with her tongue, but slower now, letting me ride out my orgasm.

Finally it ceased, and I threw the cushion from my face, taking in deep steadying breaths. My legs felt like jelly, I ached to stretch them out, but I just couldn't move. I just stared up at the ceiling, trying to calm my erratic breathing.

"By the Light." Was all I managed to get out between breaths.

I felt movement on the bed, she straightened my right leg and positioned herself so that she was straddling it. I could feel her warm juices on my leg, and her tiny hairs tickled my thigh. She leaned down, and kissed me, hard, forcing her tongue into my mouth. I could taste myself on her lips and my heart began to race anew.

"I'm not done with you yet." She whispered as she sat herself back up.

I watched as she slid her way up my leg, she lifted my left leg up and held it to her body with one arm. With the other hand, she spread my outer lips, and positioned herself so that our sensitive nubs were touching each others. She pressed herself down on to me, and reached up to gently palm my breast.

The feeling was unlike anything I have ever experienced. She began to rock her hips back and forth, small groans were escaping both of us. My blood began to heat, chills were going up and down my spine. I tilted my head back and screwed my eyes shut, the now familiar pressure was building again as she ground her core in to mine. She let out a series of strangled moans, desperately trying to keep quiet. I was close, I could feel my climax building, I knew this one would be intense. I frantically searched above my head for another cushion, but I couldn't find one within reach.

Yrel said my name ever so quietly, that I almost didn't hear her. Then she held her breath and began driving herself harder against me. My back arched and my mouth opened, a scream was about to pour out, but she had removed her hand from my breast, and clasped it over my mouth. So I screamed in to her hand as another orgasm took me, I nearly cried from the intensity of it. She stilled and let out a long and low groan as she too reached her climax, before collapsing alongside me on the bed.

We were both out of breath. My body shook as the electricity of the orgasm still ran through my veins. I heard Yrel laugh softly, then I felt her clasp my hand, entwining her fingers with mine.

I turned to look at her, a grin was plastered on my face. She was gazing at me, her expression mirroring my own. There was no need for words, we knew exactly how each other felt in that moment. We loved each other.

Yrel leaned over me, and pressed her lips to mine lovingly, before resting her head on my shoulder and falling asleep.

I felt sated, content even. For the first time in my life, I was blissfully happy. And with that knowledge, I fell into a deep, restful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

A gargled scream filled my ears as I saw my mothers death once again.

I sat up suddenly, my heart pounded in my chest. The sound of her scream still lingered in my ears. I pulled my knees up and rested my elbows on them, cradling my sweat soaked head in my hands. Something touched my back, and I spun around, eyes wide with shock.

Yrel. I had forgotten that she was here. She looked so sad as she rubbed her hand up and down my bare skin, comforting me. I laid back down, nestling my head in the gap between her neck and shoulder.

"Tasha?" Her voice was a whisper.

"Hmm?" I couldn't manage any words right now, the memory of my mother had me trembling to the core.

"Could you turn your head slightly? It's just that your horn is digging into my collar bone."

I let out a small chuckle, and re-positioned myself so that I was laying beside her, facing her with my head propped up on my arm. She gave the smallest of smiles, it didn't even touch the corners of her lips.

"Thank you," she said as she moved a hand to wipe away the tears that now fell from my eyes.

"Why are you crying, my love?"

I took a deep breath to steady my nerves, before opening my mouth to respond, "I had a dream, no, not a dream, a nightmare."

"Tell me," she pleaded.

I sat up again, this time Yrel sat up with me, turning her body to face mine. Her hands found mine, and she stroked my knuckles with her thumbs.

"It was about my mothers death, it's always the same. Her impossibly wide eyes piercing into my own, and she's screaming. And the blood, so much blood," the last part of my sentence was almost a whimper.

"I'm so sorry, Tasha. I did not know that she had passed. Have you spoken to your father about your nightmares?"

The mention of my father made something stir within me, something I wanted to keep buried.

I swallowed the rising emotion, and answered her, "My father has also passed," my voice was dry. "They were killed together when I was a small child."

"Oh, my love," her voice broke a little.

I didn't want her sympathy, it happened a long time ago and I don't want to think about it anymore.

"I'm fine, Yrel, I am." I forced a small smile, then made to get out of bed.

I walked into the wash room, closing the door behind me and lent back on it. I wasn't fine, I was anything but fine. I hate my father, I miss my mother and Dianne. I lashed out on Maraad, Khadgar doesn't think very highly of me, and I'm stuck on this planet with only a handful of the soldiers that came through that blasted portal with me.

 _Damn Varian!_ I thought. Why couldn't he have waited a few days for his Commanders to return? While I was grateful to have been promoted, I didn't realize the potential responsibilities that came with such a title. Still, we have made it this far, but what now?

When I returned from the wash room, Yrel was dressed in her simple linen shirt and leather pants. She was perched on the ledge of the small window in the room, peering out to the bustling crowd of Embaari. I took a moment to drink her in, the light from the moon enhanced her features, making it seem like her skin was glowing.

"Beautiful," I breathed.

She turned, having heard what I was meant to think, not say out loud. A blush crept across her cheeks as she looked me up and down. She stood and walked over to me. I met her half way, closing the distance between us faster, and we kissed, slowly. I realized that I was nude, but I didn't care, I wanted to feel as much of her against my skin as I could.

When we pulled apart, she rested her forehead on my own, then let out a soft sigh.

"I understand why you do not want to share the details of your nightmare with me right now, but you will, one day." She looked at me, her eyes searching mine.

"We are together, Tasha. I want to know everything about you."

I turned away from her then, closing my eyes to try and shut down the emotional war of love and grief that waged within me.

"You should go, before the others wake up. It wouldn't do any good for anyone to see you leaving my room."

"But last night, we..." She sounded hurt as her voice trailed off, "Do you not want me, Tasha?" It was almost a cry.

My heart nearly broke at the sound of her voice, and the look on her face made me want to slap myself.

"Of course I want you, I love you," I closed the gap between us, entwining our fingers and bringing our hand up to my chest, " I just think we should keep it quiet, just for now."

"Why?"

What could I say to her? That I'm worried about what Maraad might think? That I know that this will break him? I couldn't do that to him.

"We haven't been on Draenor for very long, my men and I, we need time to adjust to everything. I don't think adding our relationship into the mix is going to help right now. Let's give it some time, please?"

She looked at me quizzically for a moment, then sighed and nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you, my love," I said as I pulled her into an embrace.

She turned away, and headed to the door. Before she left, she turned to me and told me that she loves me. My heart fluttered at hearing those words come from her mouth, making me feel lightheaded and giddy.

"I love you too," I replied.

When she left the room, I began getting dressed into the garments that I usually wore under my armor. I looked across the room to the dresser where my armor was now neatly stacked. Yrel must have done that while I was cleaning up. I allowed myself to smile sheepishly at the memory of last night, before going to inspect my gear. I really needed to get this fixed, and I need a new weapon.

My stomach rumbled, I was hungry. Last nights exertions have left me famished. My cheeks began to warm as another memory of Yrel and her tongue crept into my mind. I smiled again, and left the room to find something to eat.

Another spread was laid out for us. There was a mixture of cooked meats, vegetation and cheeses. I couldn't tell you what these things came from, but they looked delicious nonetheless.

I was just finishing up, when Findessa came to sit with me, her plate was piled high with greens and berries.

"Not a fan of the meat?" I asked.

She gave me a look that said that I should know the answer to that question.

"What?" I shook my head slightly, not understanding her expression.

"You really are naive sometimes, Tasha. Do you know nothing about druids?" She spat at me, then got up and stalked away.

I was left staring after her, my mouth open, looking stupefied.

 _What was that all about?_

"You know, for someone that's supposed to be in tune with the Universe, you're quite stupid," came a familiar voice. Clara, the sole surviving mage of my unit, plopped down on the stool next to me.

"Excuse me?" I sounded more stern than I was meant to. But hell, I've just been made to feel three inches tall, been called naive and been called stupid, all in the space of thirty seconds!

"She's a druid," she murmured as she chewed on what looked to be some sort of fish cake, her face contorting into a look of repulsion.

"Yes, I know that," I said smoothly.

"This has gone cold, it's nasty." She rubbed her hands together as she mumbled an incantation, causing her hands to glow a dim orange. I noticed then, that her food began to sizzle.

She added a pinch of the crushed up herbs that were in a bowl on the table, then tentatively put a piece of the fish into her mouth.

"That's better," she said approvingly.

I just stared at her, mentally screaming at her and having visions of slapping her around for a bit. She turned her face to me, and held my gaze for a few seconds.

"You know , sometimes I really want to hurt you," I said, my voice low.

"Is that an invitation? Cause I'm telling you, I like it rough." She winked at me as she popped another piece of fish in her mouth, then the most ridiculous grin formed on her face.

"What. About. Findessa?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh right, she's a celestial druid. You know, 'One with nature' and all that rubbish." She took a swig of her water, and gazed out across the dining room.

Minutes passed, but I held my tongue. I think she's doing this on purpose, trying to goad me, I didn't want to give her the satisfaction.

I was beginning to lose my patience now as more minutes passed. I was about to scream at her, but she finally opened her mouth to continue, my eye twitched with the rising anger.

"She believes in the harmony of all living creatures. She thinks it's wrong to kill unnecessarily, and she won't eat anything that has come from animals."

"What? That's ridiculous. I've seen druids savage other creatures and eat the flesh from their bones."

"Oh they eat meat all right, that's just Findessa. Hey, can we call her Finde? It's just that Findessa is such a mouthful."

Okay, this woman was really starting to drive me insane.

"So, she doesn't eat meat. I didn't know that," I responded, my voice shaky with the temper that I had barely in check.

"Well, if you took your horny little head out of your own ass long enough, you might learn a few things about the people that have risked their lives to fight alongside you."

 _That's it!_

I stood up abruptly, knocking my stool over and spilling the drinks on the table. I was about to swing for her, but she suddenly vanished from my sight, leaving a faint haze of pink mist that crackled with static energy. I looked across the room, several draenei were eating and engaging in idle chatter, that's when I noticed that none of my warriors were here.

 _Damn them!_ They probably got drunk and haven't fallen out of their beds yet. I spotted Clara, she was sitting at the counter, smiling with smug self satisfaction.

I snarled and decided to leave her, I'll vent my frustration out on the three sleeping beauties upstairs.

It was handy that the three of them had decided to share a room, making my goal all the more achievable. I stood in the doorway, listening to them snore in unison.

 _Right!_

I left the room, and knocked on the door across the hall. A gnome answered, my priest.

"Yes, General?" He squeaked up at me, smoothing out his silver robe with his hands.

I was too angry to laugh at his voice, and that was saying something.

"I need you for a moment, if it's not too inconvenient for you?"

"Of course, my Lady."

I turned and marched back into the warriors' room, the priest scuttled in next to me, and looked up expectantly. I folded my arms and looked over the three men, they were drooling all over their cushions.

"Levitate them, if you would please?"

"My Lady?" He asked, not understanding my intention.

"Do it," I said calmly.

He shook his bald head, then raised his hands. He began to chant as his fingers moved in a dance. The three men slowly lifted from their cots, their blankets falling back to the mattresses.

"That's high enough," I said. They were a good six foot from the floor.

"Now bring them to the center of the room."

The priest twirled his fingers, the soldiers floated to the middle of the room and came to a stop a couple of yards in front of us.

"Thank you..." My voice trailed off as I realized that I didn't know his name. He must have understood my expression.

"Crezen, my Lady. Crezen Lighwrench."

"Thank you, Crezen. You can leave us now."

He dropped his hands and turned to leave the room. As he did, the floating forms fell to the floor with a loud thud. They jumped to their feet, looking wide eyed and confused.

"Sleep well?" I asked calmly.

They looked back and forth to one another, then at their beds.

"What's going on?" One of them asked, he was tall, almost as tall as me. His short hair was unkempt and rusty in color, his growing beard showing signs of age.

"You drank yourselves into oblivion last night, and are now going to pay the consequence."

"But General, we were celebrating, were we not? Come on, lighten up a little." The younger of the three said, trying, and failing to make me see reason.

"I would not deny you a drink, gentlemen. But to drink so much as to end up in the state that you have, was reckless."

"Reckless? How was it reckless?"

"You made yourselves useless. What if we had been attacked? You would have been too drunk to defend yourselves."

"Attacked? General, we're in a draenei village. What could possibly attack us here? We're safe."

"Safe!" I screamed at him. "We are never safe. That legion of Iron Horde is still out there, or have you forgotten?"

"But to attack us? Here? Surely they are not so stupid." The older one screwed his face up.

"We can never be sure. Look, I know you have been through a lot, and I know you were just having fun. But we cannot let our guard down, ever. We are on a foreign planet, surrounded by strangers. We don't know who we can trust."

"You trust Yrel, and this is her home, General."

"Enough with the General, please?" My voice was laced with exasperation.

He was right, I do trust her. I know I was over reacting, so I took a deep breath and looked into each of their hazy eyes.

"Just please be careful, you never know what might happen at any time, and I need you all now, more than ever, to keep a sharp eye." I sounded resigned, I'd had enough of this day all ready.

"Yes Ma'am!" They barked in unison.

"No, just no. Tasha, please."

"We're not comfortable with that, my Lady."

I rubbed my eyes, I was tired of this argument.

"Fine, but do not ever call me Ma'am, understood?"

They nodded their agreement.

"Get washed, get changed, and get something to eat. Report to me at the stables in two hours."

With that, I left them to their business. I had two hours to kill, I wanted to find Findessa, we needed to talk and clear the air.

I made it as far as a small building just down the path from the Inn, various different types of fur hung from a railing just outside. I peered through the window and spied a male draenei with graying hair hard at work, scrubbing a large piece of raw hide with soapy liquid. My first thought was to buy something for Findessa, having the knowledge that she possessed no armor did not sit well with me. But what Clara had told me earlier suddenly flashed through my mind.

 _Maybe that's why she has no armor, if she doesn't eat the flesh, would she wear the skin?_

Deciding against it, I turned my attention back to finding my elven friend.

As I turned away from the tannery, I bumped into a large solid figure, Velen.

"Oh, Prophet, excuse me," I sputtered out.

"General Ravenblight, I hope you slept well?" He said with his ancient voice that held so much wisdom to it, I could get lost in a trance just listening to him.

I tilted my head, I couldn't find the words, I was still stunned to see him.

I never met Velen back on Azeroth, I knew he was around, but the Light did not bless me with encountering him. I'd heard enough stories to know that he was extremely important to us. But this Velen, here on Draenor, is not the same Velen as the one on Azeroth.

My head began to buzz, the thought of there being two different Velens existing at the same time was hard to process. They _are_ the same, this one is just younger than the other. I didn't want to think about this right now, I had too much going on in my head as it was, without adding time traveling to it. It was best just to go with it.

I found myself staring at him, a stupid expression must have been on my face, for he just burst in to laughter.

 _What was the question? Oh right, sleep._

"Y...yes, I slept well, Prophet. Th...thank you," I stuttered out. Being in this particular draenei's presence intimidated me, even the insane Earth Warder would have trembled under Velens shadow.

"I'm glad to hear it young one. Now, I remember stating that I would give you and your champions a tour," he glanced behind me, back at the Inn, " But I see they are still resting, so would you care for a private tour?"

"Uhh, uhh. I... uhh."

 _By the Light, spit it out!_

"I can't, I'm afraid. I have a pressing matter to tend to."

He smiled softly, then placed his free hand on my shoulder, his other was firmly gripping his impressive staff.

"Very well, I'll leave you to your matters, General. But I would very much like to sit with you and discuss a few things, when the time is convenient for you," his words came out effortlessly, his voice deep and soothing.

"Thank you Prophet."

I stepped back from him, and watched in bemusement as he entered the small tannery. I couldn't help but wonder why such a prominent figure would visit such an establishment. My mind was put to rest when I watched him check over a small pile of furs and skins that had been crafted into what appeared to be cloaks.

No one seemed to have seen Findessa, which was unbelievable. How many tall women with long ears and blue hair lived here? I was about to give up my search, when I spotted her knelt in an open field just outside the village.

"Hey, I've been looking for you," I puffed out. The short run over had taken its toll, which was worrying. I usually had good stamina, but for some reason, I seemed to be getting short of breath today, and my muscles ached.

A vision of Yrel astride me came flooding into my mind.

 _Of course, she has tired me out._

I felt my cheeks warm as I approached the druid, and knelt beside her.

I was about to open my mouth again, but I noticed that she had her eyes closed, and her hands were held out, palms up. She was quietly muttering something, I caught the end of her mutterings.

"Ande'thoras-ethil," she lowered her hands, and I noticed that there was a small shape in front of her.

I leant forward, and saw that the small shape was in fact a small wolf. A pup by the size of it, it's leg was twisted in to such an awkward angle, it had to be broken. I realized then that it was dead, and that Findessa was blessing it.

"Elune-Adore," she said as she placed her hands on the still form.

"Are you going to bury it?" I asked, my voice was low and soft.

"No, its body will provide for the other creatures, and it's bones will return to the earth. As it should be," she whispered.

The thought of leaving the body out here to decay made my stomach flip, but I wasn't about to question her.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean anything by it, I didn't know of your preferences," I said as we began to make our way back to the village.

She sighed before replying, "It was not what you said earlier today that has irked me, but what I had done two nights ago."

I glanced at her, a frown formed on my face as I tried to think of the event of which she was referring to.

"My vines were only supposed to halt the pack, not crush them. I have committed a crime against my beliefs, and I cannot take that back."

"What do you mean? I thought the spell was rather incredible."

She shot a sideways glare at me, I held my hands up in a gesture of peace. I really had to choose my words more carefully.

"There is something about this land, I am not sure of what it is, but my powers seem to be enhanced here."

I paused, trying to search within myself for any signs that my power had increased since landing in Shadowmoon. Nothing, I felt the same as I did when I the Light blessed me back in Tanaan.

"Well, I am truly sorry, my friend. For anything that I have done or said to cause you discomfort. I am not all that good when it comes to socializing, I'm still learning. But please, forgive me?"

She graced me with a short laugh and a broad grin, before stating that she would like to meditate, so we parted ways and I went on to the stables to meet with the warriors.

They were early, but that did not bother me. I set them to perform some chores about the village. The older one, who's name I came to learn as Bralen, I sent to find the armory and help in any way that was needed. Varrik, the middle one, I sent to the Inn to help the landlady for the day. The youngest, Thomas, I sent to work with Yrel at the stables. It would do good for us to interact with the locals, if we were going to be here for the foreseeable future, we might as well make ourselves useful.

I walked with the lad down the short distance to the holding stalls, where Yrel was scattering straw about the floor. My breath caught in my throat as I neared her, and my pulse suddenly became very audible in my ears.

"Yrel," I chocked out, my mouth was dry.

She turned, and a slight blush crept across her cheeks as a small sideways smile played at the corner of her lips. I found myself completely oblivious to any thing else around me, suddenly the world only consisted of the beautiful draenei before me, and myself.

Thomas broke the trance by nudging me with his elbow. I shook my head to clear it, and tried to regain some sort of composure before speaking.

"Can Thomas work with you today?" My voice was weak and shaky, my nerves evident.

She turned her gaze down to meet his emerald green eyes, then smiled broadly at him and held her hand out to welcome him.

"I'd be more than happy for the help, thank you, Thomas."

He went to her, his face turning red. Something about the way he was looking at her made me slightly regret my decision to have him work with her.

"Go to shed around the back, Thomas. Get yourself a shovel and a pair of gloves, then come back here. You can help me muck out the stalls." She said with a hint of reverence.

When he left, I walked right up to her, not bothering to check for prying eyes, and crushed my lips to hers. She dropped her tool, bringing her hands to my waist and pulled me in closer. Our tongues danced all too briefly, then I pulled back from her, our breathing labored.

"Don't play games with me, Yrel. I saw how you looked at the boy," I whispered.

"He has the most amazing green eyes I have ever seen. But do not fear, my love. I lust for you, and you alone."

My insides quivered, and let out a small growl as I pressed our lips together once again. I heard her moan, which set my blood on fire. I realized my hands were starting to roam, so I snapped back from her.

"Not here, not now," I panted. Oh I wanted to take her, right now. But I had things to do, and we had to be careful.

"I have to go," I murmured, my voice was almost whiny.

"Later?" She asked.

That one word was full of so much promise.

"Later." I beamed at her.

I left her to it, she would make sure Thomas worked hard today, for which I was grateful. Now I just had to find Crezen and Clara, I wanted to send them back to Maraad. They would be more useful to him and the work force from Azeroth, than they would be here. I wondered idly how they are getting along with the construction, as I made my way back to the Inn. I knew that not much progress would have been made, it will take a long time for such a fort to be built. But having said that, Stormwind does have some of the finest architects on Azeroth at its disposal, and the liberated draenei were with them, so it may not take that long after all.

I longed to see Maraad again, I missed his voice. Being away from him has allowed me to get closer to Yrel, but I feel lost without him. Throughout everything, he has been my constant, the only one I can truly say that I trust with my whole being.

I sent the priest and the mage back to the others, a small group of draenei went with them for protection and they took a large wagon loaded with supplies and a few spare talbuk with them too. I wanted to go with them, but I knew that Maraad would just order me right back here. I would have protested, of course, but I would have done as he said in the end.

I was just settling down with the three warriors and Findessa to dinner, when Velen and Yrel entered the Inn. They sat with us and we enjoyed our meal together. The scene was surreal to me, everyone was laughing and enjoying each others company. The warriors were covered in sweat and grime from their day's labor, a sight that would have repulsed me only a few weeks ago, but now, it all seemed normal. I allowed myself to relax in the midst of the group, soaking up the normality of it. This was something I would have to partake in more often, something that I lacked in my formative years. The thought saddened me suddenly, Yrel must have noticed, for she caught my attention with a sideways nod, motioning me to go to the public wash room with her.

I entered the room shortly after she did, I didn't want to rouse suspicion by leaving the table at the same time as her.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she cupped my face with her hands, her eyes searching mine as her brows creased.

"It's nothing. Really, it isn't. I was just enjoying the company and the conversations, when I realized that I didn't have that growing up, that's all."

"Oh my love," she pulled me into an embrace, "You have that now. Please don't be upset, I can't stand you being troubled."

"I know, I know. I am grateful for it, it's just a shame that it came at a great cost. I lost my family, my home and so many of my soldiers. It's just a lot to take in."

"I understand", she gave me a small peck on my forehead, "But this is your chance to start again, and this time, you have me." She whispered.

Our eyes locked, her's held something within them that I couldn't put my finger on. She blinked once and a single tear escaped from her eye.

"Why are you crying?" My voice was barely audible.

"I'm just happy, and sad. I thank the Light every day that it was you that came through that portal, and that it was you that found me. But I am also sad at the toll the journey has taken on you," her words were broken and shaky with emotion.

All I could do was hold her tighter as my love for her grew a little bit more.

We returned to the table, I left first, letting Yrel freshen up before coming back. Once she was seated across from me, she gave me a small smile, which I returned warmly.

"Now that you are all here, I have something I need to discuss with you." Velen announced.

The warriors, myself and Findessa looked at one another, then we focused on Velen.

"Khadgar has been in touch, he has found an abandoned fortress on the island of Ashran. He would very much like for me to send him some of my paladins. He wanted me to send you, General, but I informed him of your importance to me and that your presence was needed here."

"How has Khadgar been in touch? We haven't seen him for two days," Thomas asked.

"He has his ways, young one. But nevertheless, he can't have you, Tahsa. So he has asked for Yrel in your place."

I stood up and pummeled a fist down onto the table, "He cannot have her!"

Every one at the table flinched, and just stared at me open mouthed, every one except Yrel and Velen.

Yrel looked at me strangely, her face going red. _She knew! She already knew!_

"General, while I appreciate your... _fondness_ for my acolyte, this will be a good experience for her. She has great potential, and the Archmage can teach her a few things. Now, the matter has already been settled, she and a few paladins will be leaving in the morning for Ashran."

"In the morning?" I screamed, "Why so soon?"

"Sit down, Tasha. You're making a scene," Clara urged me, her voice low so that only I could hear her.

I dropped down onto my stool, my eyes never leaving Yrel's. How could she do this? How could she leave me?

"It is a long journey, General, it will take several days to get there. Khadgar has urged that the sooner they depart, the better. Now, I will leave you all to your business," he stood and turned to Yrel, " Come, Yrel. You must get rest before you leave."

"I would like to stay with the heroes for a while, Prophet." She said firmly.

"Very well, I will see you before you set off my child." He laid a hand on her head, and muttered something under his breath, to which she just closed her eyes.

He left us, and every one around me went back to their chatter. I continued to glare at Yrel. When she opened her eyes, she looked almost serene, like a weight had been lifted. I shook my head at her in disbelief, and rose from the table.

"I'm going to my room," I stated, making my intention clear to her that I wanted her to follow.

I sat on the edge of my bed, my head in my hands. I heard the door creak open and I looked up to see Yrel walking in. She closed the door behind her and came to kneel in front of me.

"Did anyone see you?"

"No, they are all dancing and singing," she mumbled. She looked lost, and I felt a pang of regret.

"Damn you, I can't stay angry at you. But tell me, please, why?" I pleaded.

"Do you honestly think I want to go? I don't have a choice, they are my orders and I must obey them. I don't want to travel off to an abandoned fortress and learn from Archmage Khadgar, I want to stay here, in Embaari, and make a life, with you."

I laughed then, "What life could you possibly make with me? I am a soldier, Yrel. I'm trained to fight. The Iron Horde are still very much a threat, maybe not to Azeroth, but to Draenor. I will stop them and I will crush Hellscream, once and for all."

"No you don't, Tasha. You don't have to fight any more. Come away with me, now before anyone can stop us." She stood up, trying to pull me to my feet, but I wasn't budging.

"I love you, Yrel. I do, but I can't leave. You're a soldier just as much as I am, you have your orders, I have mine. We must do our duty."

She dropped my hands, and sat on the bed next to me.

"I am a paladin, Yrel. I fight for justice and I right wrongs. Garrosh has committed obscene atrocities, and he must pay. I will not stop until I have ripped his black heart from his chest, and slaughtered every single orc of the Iron Horde."

She began to cry, so I wrapped her up in my arms and laid down, bringing her with me.

"I do not want to fight, Tasha. I'm not cut out for this life. Back in Tanaan, I was terrified, the only thing that kept me going was seeing the resolve of your Alliance. I can't do this," she sobbed.

"Yes you can, because I did. Do you think I wanted to go through that damn portal? No, but I had to. And I'm glad I did. I'm stronger for doing so, I'm learning to balance my emotions, and I met you. As much as I hate it, people look to me for leadership. I have a lot of responsibilities to burden, but they ground me, keep me focused." I rolled over, so that I was hovering above her, " Go, Yrel. Learn what you can, I'll be waiting for your return."

I leaned down and pressed our lips together softly, she groaned and rolled us over, so that she was sitting astride me.

"Let me stay the night, please?" Her voice dripped with desire, making my heart beat like a drum.

I smiled up at her before answering, "It's always night here," I said playfully.

She pinched my side, making me squeal and squirm away from her.

"Yes, Yrel. You can stay."

She licked her lower lip, making my expression change from humor to carnal lust in a second.

We were a tangle of limbs and ripped clothing, as moans and screams escaped us. We didn't care if anyone heard, right now, all that existed was us.


	12. Chapter 12

It has been two weeks since Yrel left for the Isle of Ashran with a small group of paladins and rangari. Two weeks since I laid my eyes upon her, two weeks since I held her. It pained me to think about her, I missed her more than I thought I would.

Velen has kept me busy with trivial chores around the village, but no matter what task I was doing, my mind would drift and visions of snow white hair and eyes that are as bright as the stars, danced in my mind. I asked Velen every day if he had heard from Khadgar, secretly not caring about his mission in Ashran, but rather, just wanting to hear her name. But there was none, which just frustrated me more and more.

Velen had me planting herbs today with Findessa. Of course she was a natural at it, I however, kept snapping the frail stems.

I poked a small hole in the mud with my index finger, then carefully transferred a tiny stem, that had no signs of sprouting any time soon, into the hole. My fingers moved to fill the gaps around the roots with mud, and pressed down to make sure it would stay there. I looked across the small garden to the night elf, she made it look so easy. At the rate she was going, the garden would be full by sundown- oh, wait. That didn't happen here, there was no sun to go down. As majestic as Shadowmoon looked with the blanket of stars above us, it was becoming hard to differentiate the days, they all blurred together.

I peered up to the twinkling stars, leaning back on my hooves, and my mind drifted to Maraad. I ached to see him. A huge grin crept across my face as I remembered that I had been permitted to go with the next caravan of supplies to the fort, and that caravan was leaving tomorrow.

"Tasha?" Came the familiar elegance of my druid friend, her voice had a hint of confusion to it.

I settled my eyes on her, the grin still evident on my face. My expression only caused Findessa's brow to crease even further.

"I'm happy, Finde, we get to go back to the others tomorrow," I answered her questioning gaze with great enthusiasm.

"Do you not like it here?" The elf asked as she made her way over to me.

"I like it well enough, it's just..." I peered down to the stables, where Thomas was busy brushing down a talbuk. I felt a dull pain in my chest as a memory of Yrel doing the exact same chore as Thomas, entered my mind.

Findessa followed my gaze, then reached a hand out to help me up off the ground, "You miss her, don't you?"

"Every day," I managed to push through the growing lump in my throat. I turned to my friend, and pulled her into a loose hug, I still wasn't comfortable with long periods of contact, but it was becoming easier to tolerate with a few people.

"There's nothing here for me, Finde. I want to go back to the fort, and help out in whatever way I can there."

"But Velen would prefer us to stay here, he has warned me of a growing orcish clan to the north. He fears an attack on Arbor Glen, but he cannot be sure," she said, her voice sounding distant.

I knew that she wanted to stay here, and I wasn't stopping her, but Velen said that if I was to leave Embaari, she must leave with me. He didn't mean it as banishment. He spoke to me a few days ago of a vision, he didn't give me all the details, but just stated that the druid and I shared the same destiny, and that we must walk the path together. A load of mumbo-jumbo, as far as I'm concerned, but I wanted to go to Maraad, so Findessa would have to come with me. Thomas, Bralen and Varrik wanted to stay in Embaari. I didn't argue with them, they have made good use of themselves in the two weeks we have been in the village, and they have become quite popular with the local draenei.

I chuckled lightly to myself as I recalled the look on the native's faces as they gazed upon the humans for the first time. Findessa was an even bigger attraction, with her long ears and exotic presence, all the children wanted to touch her ears, which she allowed of course.

The memory brought a smile to my face, then Findessa coughed, bringing me back to the now.

"Look, I know you want to stay in Embaari, but I really want to see Maraad," I stated as she folded her arms and let out a sigh, "But I am aware of the 'threat' of which you talk about, and I don't think the orcs will try anything. But if they do, the warriors are here, along with a few of the rangari. Arbor Glen will be fine. Please Finde, don't make this harder on me than it already is." I sounded desperate.

I knew I was being selfish, but I really wanted to see Maraad. At the very least, I wanted a distraction from thoughts of Yrel, and being with Maraad will provide that distraction. I would make it up to the elf another time.

She mumbled something in Thalassian, something I'm glad that I couldn't understand by the look of her face as she passed me and headed into the village.

I stayed there for a few more moments, a feeling of emptiness washed over me and I began to tremble. The feeling was strange, I was not cold, and yet it felt as though I was at the top of a peak in Dun Morogh during an onslaught of icy wind. Folding my arms tightly, I headed back to the village and to the welcoming warmth of the Inn.

The crackling fire did little to warm me, despite being dangerously close to flames. Thomas had wrapped a thick woolen blanket around me, and yet my body continued to tremble out of control.

 _What's going on? Am I sick?_ I was beginning to worry now, this came on too quick to be a common ailment, so what was it then?

My head was beginning to feel like a furnace, and the pressure behind my eyes felt as though it was threatening to pop my eyes from their sockets. I peered over to Thomas, he had become a blurred fog, "Wha... what's happening?" I asked, my voice was barely a whisper.

"We don't know General, we've sent for a healer," he sounded pained.

I was about to speak again, but my vision was suddenly filled with glowing amber eyes. A chant began to invade my ears, as I felt hands on either side of my face.

"What are you doing?" Cried the young warrior, "She needs a healer, not a star gazer!"

I tried to move my eyes to his form, but I couldn't, they were fixed on the druids. The pressure behind my eyes was slowly fading, the volcano in my head was calming. I could see a swirling mist in my peripheral vision, moss green in color, and a faint hint of damp earth filled my nostrils. I felt calm.

All too soon, the druid was pulled from my sight, and a female draenei took up position before me. The ebbing pain now rushed back with such a force, that I nearly passed out then and there. The female before me began to chant in a tongue that I knew, yet I couldn't make out the words. The throbbing in my ears had become so loud, I could have sworn I was stood next to a freight train. A blinding light encircled me, and I felt a searing pain run through my body. I tilted my head back to scream, but in stead, darkness fell upon me.

My head hurt like hell, and I still trembled, but the pain that wracked my body was now gone. I tried to open my eyes, I could hear soft mumbling around me, and I could feel that I was now on a bed. My eyes opened a crack, I tried to force them to open further, but they would not obey. I couldn't see any thing through the small slits, so I tried to focus on the sounds around me. Slowly, the dull rumbles became words.

"... not well enough to travel."

"She needs to see a priest, my healing powers are not strong enough."

I heard a creak, followed by a soft thud, indicating that someone had just entered the room.

"Still asleep?" Asked a soft male voice, Thomas.

"She must go to the fort, now, she cannot wait for the supply caravan," the voice was oddly familiar, yet I couldn't place it. I knew it to be the female draenei that I saw before I blacked out, the slight accent of our race was evident.

"She cannot travel, she needs to rest." Findessa, she sounds frustrated, "If you had left me to my spell, she would not have passed out."

"Your spell was not going to work, she needs holy spells, not whatever it was that you were doing to her."

"How do you know what she needs? You're not a healer, you are rangari," Thomas said, his voice rising in pitch.

"I know enough, I know more than this elf and I'm telling you, she _needs_ a priest."

"You will do well to watch your tongue, draenei. Do not underestimate my power," the druid spat.

"Something lies within her, something dark. I saw it when I looked into her eyes, she needs to see a priest, now!"

Something dark? Within me? I tried with renewed effort, to open my eyes. But they still did not respond. I tried to move my fingers, my legs, any thing, but nothing would obey me.

"What do you mean, you saw something within her?" Asked the human, his voice had a hint of fear to it.

"I don't know what it is, but something is trying to latch onto her soul, something dark," the draenei sounded distant.

There was a long moment of silence, then finally Findessa spoke up, "Fine. We leave now. Thomas, go prepare a wagon."

I heard the latch of the door, then heavy footsteps thud rapidly down the the hall. I felt the pressure behind my eyes slowly return, the darkness threatened to take me once again. But before it did, I managed to hear the druid ask for the draenei's name.

"Samaara. Now, let me help you carry her to..."

Darkness took me.

I woke with a jolt, my head lifted from the small cushion and slammed back down, causing me to moan.

"Steady, Thomas!" Yelled Findessa.

"Sorry," the boy cried out.

I turned my thumping head to the elf, and cleared my throat to attempt to speak, "Hi," I croaked, my throat was dry.

She whipped her head around and looked down to meet my feeble smile with a huge grin of her own.

"Hello, my friend. How are you feeling?" She sounded concerned and relieved.

I tired to sit up, and was pleased to find that my body now cooperated. I winced as I got to a sitting position, my head started to spin.

"Steady now, you were unconscious for a long time."

"I feel strange. I'm not cold any more, but my body aches, and my head throbs like there's a herd of elekk stampeding in it. But other than that, I feel fine. What happened anyway?"

She passed me a leather pouch filled with water, and a piece of fruit that resembled a melon, "We don't know what happened, one moment you and I were talking at the garden, the next I heard that you had come down with something. When I saw you, I tried a minor healing spell to ease your pain, then a rangari named Samaara pushed me to one side and did something that caused you to pass out. You've been out cold for a twenty-two hours, we're heading to the fort, you need to see a priest."

"Am I sick?" As I asked that, I had a sudden feeling of dread as a vague memory of someone saying something about darkness within me. My stomach suddenly twisted and I leaned over the edge of the wagon and vomited.

Findessa rubbed her hand up and down my back, "I do not know what it is that ails you, Tasha, but we will find out, soon."

She stood up, looking over Thomas' shoulder, then turned to me and offered a hand. I took it, and she helped me to my feet. She wrapped an arm around me to steady me.

"There it is," Thomas sounded awe struck.

Standing had made my vision blur, so I rubbed my eyes. Once they had come back into focus, I peered out ahead of us. Not too far down the path, sitting proud atop a small hill and nestled among trees, stood a large stone structure. I could see a mixture of races working on the wall, and I could even see some soldiers adorned in silver plate that was trimmed with blue, sparring just out side. A large wooden gate that was flanked by banners of the Alliance, stood firm in the center of the wall.

I stood, staring in amazement at the structure before me. I heard a dull horn blast in the distance, and the gate began to open. A figure appeared in the entrance, I was too far away to make out any features, but the large glowing purple crystal of his weapon made the figure's identity clear to me, Maraad. I felt my eyes water, and my lips tremble as relief washed over me.

We approached the gate, the structure looked even more impressive up close. Findessa and Thomas helped me off the wagon, taking an arm each.

"I'll take her," Maraads voice wobbled.

He came to me, looping an arm around my back and taking my hand with his free one, and our eyes locked.

"I have you now, my dear, you are safe."

My threatening tears now fell freely as I let him escort me through the gates and into the fort.

We stopped as we passed the threshold. I tore my eyes from Maraad, and gazed out to the utter chaos within the walls of the fort. There are people every where, lots and lots of people, and various buildings seem to be under construction, but one looked to be complete. Maraad took me to that building, where a woman with blue and gold armor stood waiting. It was only when I was stood in front of her that I noticed she had an eye patch.

The woman saluted, "General Ravenblight, I am Lieutenant Thorn."

I stood as tall as I could, and raised a hand to return the salute, "Lieutenant," I tried to put as much authority into that one word as I could.

She lowered her hand and held it out to me, I stepped to her and placed my hand in hers, shaking it.

"Welcome, General, to Lunarfall."


	13. Chapter 13

I didn't have time to appreciate my surroundings for long, I became terribly weak shortly after meeting the Lieutenant, and was rushed to a makeshift medical tent.

It seemed like hours had passed, hours that were filled with fits of fever and mind-numbing pain. I tried to sleep between the boughs of agony, but it was useless. Whatever tormented me would not allow me a moments peace. This 'darkness,' as I recall someone aptly naming it, was tearing at my body. The holy energies that the priest was casting in an attempt to cleanse me, only served to cause me more discomfort. The deeper the Light penetrated me, the tighter this dark power coiled around my soul, crushing it.

I was shaking again, this time it was more intense. I tried to focus on the gnome, Crezen, as he performed his healing magics on me. The pain was just bearable, it came in short bursts and set my blood on fire.

Someone wiped the sweat from my brow, I turned my blurred eyes to see that Maraad was sat on the edge of the cot, wringing out a cloth. I was about to thank him, but the only sound that came out of my mouth at that moment was a strangled scream.

"Hasn't she had enough?" Barked Maraad.

"The darkness runs deep, I must eradicate all of it, now," Crezen forced out, keeping his tone low. The strain of his efforts was clear on his voice, and on his forehead.

"And you're sure there's something in her?"

 _Something... in me?_

"Yes Maraad, I am sure. I have seen this before, just not as severe. She..."

His voice faded out as my ears began to fill with a strange noise. I felt increasing pressure first, then a low hum. The hum got louder and the pressure became too much, my fingers clawed at the sheets as my thumping heart increased to an alarming tempo. My chest screamed with every gulp of air I took and my skin felt as though hundreds of tiny insects were crawling beneath it.

Suddenly everything went silent, the pain ceased and the rising temperature cooled, but I couldn't move. I opened my mouth to speak, but then I noticed that the priest's lips were moving, and he glanced at Maraad a couple of times. He was talking, but I couldn't hear him.

A low growl, more of a laugh, filled the room. The kind of laugh that made every hair on my body stand on end. I looked at Maraad, he was crushing herbs into the bowl of water, oblivious to the sound. Panic was rapidly sweeping through my body, I tried to reach out to him, but my body just would not move.

 _Tasha Ravenblight,_ an eerie voice spoke out. I wanted to look around the room, to find it's source, but I was frozen.

Another rumble of a laugh flew around the room.

 _What's going on? Why am I the only one that can hear this?_

 _Because you're the only one I want to hear me,_ the reply made my heart jump.

 _What do you want with me?_

 _Your presence here disturbs me, I wanted to see what the outsiders' next move was, and now I know. Thank you for being my guide, Tasha. You have been most helpful._

My body began to tremble again, and the pain was creeping back.

 _Now that I have what I want, I cannot allow you to live, you pose a threat to my plans and I won't have you meddling,_ the voice growled.

Before I even processed what was just said, a sharp pain spread across my chest. It felt as though my heart was being crushed.

 _Who... who are you?_

My vision went black for a second, then a face briefly flashed through my mind. An orc, an orc with red eyes.

As I realized who my tormentor was, pain coursed through my body. It was too much, I screamed, and this time, Maraad and Crezen heard me.

"What's happening to her?" Maraad cried, climbing next to me on the cot, frantically searching for the source of my agony.

"It's taking her!" Crezen screamed, "Maraad! We must work together, now!"

Crezen renewed his efforts, his face contorting under the strain as white light flowed from his hands.

My body began to glow. I turned to see Maraad kneeling beside me, his hands were balled into fists and his eyes were closed as he whispered his prayer over and over again. The warmth that washed over my body was like nothing I have ever felt before, the pain was subsiding and the pressure in my head was lifting.

 _It's working, they're doing it._

"NO!" Roared the voice in defiance. This time, he was loud enough for the others to hear.

Both Maraad and Crezen opened their eyes, the priest focused on Maraad and both of their brows raised in recognition.

"Gul'dan," Maraad whispered, his voice full of disbelief.

 _Gul'dan._

Even my subconscious quivered at the mention of that name.

I didn't have time to think about my invader, the warmth faded and my body convulsed in agony. It felt like I had fallen into a pit of molten lava, my insides were boiling and my skin was prickling with intense heat. I let out another scream, but this time it was more of a gargled cry, than a scream.

"Help me!" I managed to cry out, my eyes were pooling with tears, tears that vanished among the sweat.

I managed to turn my head to Maraad, tears were falling down his face as he just gazed at me, his mouth slightly open, looking utterly helpless.

I arched my back off the bed with the next surge of pain. Maraad stood, and took up position next to Crezen, who was still sending waves of light towards me.

He placed his hand on the gnome's shoulder, halting his incantations, "I know what must be done," he sounded odd, distant almost.

"Maraad, you can't. What if it doesn't work? You will have used all of your energy for nothing. I need you to help me, to be strong. Don't, _please?_ "Crezen pleaded with him.

I didn't understand what he was talking about, I just wanted the pain to stop, even if that meant dying.

Maraad stood tall at the foot of the bed, he took a deep breath and clapped his hands together in a prayer. His voice reverberated around the room as he chanted. The words were familiar to me, I caught the odd word, and realized what he was doing. I couldn't speak, I didn't have the energy, I couldn't stop him.

Blinding light filled the room, and there was a sort of, static, in the air. Giant wings formed behind him, confirming what I thought he was doing. All I could do was lay there, watching my dear friend pray to the Light. This particular prayer was dangerous, as it used the casters own life energies to purify all around them.

A feeling of weightlessness took over me, and my body began to glow even brighter than before. Another spike of pain caused me to cry out, this time it felt as though my chest was about to explode. Maraad roared as light burst from his now outstretched hands, bathing me in holy energy.

One more surge of pain, and then, nothing. I felt nothing. No more pain, no more pressure, I felt like me again, albeit a little fuzzy and incredibly weak, but me.

"It worked," came the hushed voice of the little gnome, "I can't sense Gul'dan, you did it Maraad. Maraad?"

"I'm fine, how is Tasha?" His voice was labored and his breathing was short and quick.

The priest came to the side of my cot, and reached a hand out to my wrist, checking my pulse. He then climbed onto the cot, and due to his size, it was quite the spectacle. I couldn't help the massive grin that spread across my face and the low ruble of laughter that escaped my lips. The displeased expression he aimed at me was only brief as the laughter had sent me into a coughing fit, pain lanced through my chest as I heaved and spat out blood.

I looked at Crezen in alarm as he splayed his hands across my chest, an act that would have gotten him kicked into the Twisting Nether had the circumstances been different. A dim light flickered from beneath his fingers and I felt the warmth of his spell spread throughout my chest.

"Your lungs were damaged," he said as he hopped off the cot. "I've repaired them now so you should be able to breath easier without coughing up blood."

"Thank you, Crezen," the words were only a whisper, as my throat was tender from the screaming.

He tilted his head and turned to leave the tent, but stopped just short, "Maraad, she is fine. She needs to rest."

I turned my face to see Maraad kneeling at the other side of my cot. I couldn't read his expression, but from the dim glow of his eyes, I could tell that he was exhausted.

I reached out a hand to cup his face, "Maraad, my dear friend, you should not have don't that."

"I could not lose you, Tasha," his words trembled with emotion, "And if that meant risking my own life, then so be it."

Tears pricked the corners of my eyes. The love I have for my friend ran deep, and hearing the sadness on his voice now brought all the emotion of the past few weeks to the surface.

"Maraad, I..." I was at a loss for words. I didn't know what to say to him.

His feelings for me could have cost him his life, and that didn't sit well with me. I did not want to be the cause of any poor judgement that might force him into the same situation ever again.

"Maraad, I cannot care for you the way you care for me," I managed to get out between sobs.

"I know this, my dear. But that does not alter the feelings I have for you," he turned his face to kiss the palm of my hand, then stood and gazed down at me. "I will always be yours, Tasha, even if you cannot be mine."

"Maraad, she must rest, please," the little gnome pleaded with him.

Maraad turned and strode towards Crezen. Just before he left the tent, he turned to me and held my gaze for a long moment. I turned away first, I couldn't hold his penetrating eyes any longer. I heard the light flapping of the tents entrance, indicating that he had left.

I was so eager to come here and see Maraad, but a part of me now wishes that I had stayed in Embaari. I wanted a distraction from thoughts of Yrel, but now I will need something to distract me from my friend too.

"Oh Maraad, why must you make things difficult," I whispered out loud to myself.

I closed my eyes and let the last of my tears fall as I drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke, Clara was sitting in a chair next to the cot. She was playing with something in her hands, I blinked a few times, trying to focus on what it was that had her so amused.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a groan, my throat was still tender, and dry.

I reached for the cup of water on the floor next to the cot, and drank it greedily. I coughed a few times but managed not to spill any of it. I sat myself up further and peered into the cup once I had drank all of the soothing liquid. The mage chuckled as she read my expression, and held a hand out towards the cup, she muttered a few words and the cup refilled with water. I turned to her and smiled weakly before sipping more of the cool liquid.

"So, what are you doing?" I asked again.

"Oh nothing, just keeping myself amused while you rest your sweet little head," she replied with a little more cuteness than was needed.

I just clicked my tongue in slight annoyance and continued to watch her hands work again. I could see what she was doing clearly now. She conjured a little water in her palm, froze it, the heated the ice until it melted again, creating another pool in her palm. She repeated this over and over again, and I was fascinated.

She clapped her hands together, effectively snapping me out of the trance, "Right, now that you're awake, I can get this over and done with," she said as she wiped her hands down her crimson robes.

"Get what over and done with?"

She didn't answer me, she just leaned over me and grabbed the edge of the blanket, then whipped it off of me and the cot.

"What in the... What are you doing?" I cried. I tried to scramble to my feet, but I was clearly still too weak, as my legs wobbled under my own weight and I fell back onto the cot.

"You need to bathe General, and you need a change of clothes," she said as a matter of fact.

She reached out to help me stand, but I just cowered away from her.

"General, please. I'm trying to help you, now come on."

"Why you?" I asked, my tone was sharp, sharper than I intended it to be, but if it made my discomfort clear, I didn't care.

Either it didn't show my discomfort, or it did, and she just didn't care. Nor did it seem to offend her.

"Why not me?" She replied, standing with her hands on her hips and smiling ever so sweetly at me.

"You don't even like me, and I sure as hell don't like you," I growled, my jaw clenched.

She raised an eyebrow before speaking, "I do like you, General. You're just fun to tease, and you make it so easy for me to do so. As for you not liking me, well, I'm sure I can find a way to change that..." Her words trailed off as she slowly gathered up her robe to reveal a smooth pale leg.

I felt a blush creep across my face, I felt incredibly awkward all of a sudden as I watched her gather up more of her robe. She laughed, wholeheartedly, which forced me to tear my gaze away from her lower half. She let her robe fall back into place and smoothed it out.

"You really are easy, General. As if you could even handle what I have to offer, but then, you like your bed mates exotic, with horns and star bright eyes."

Alarm seized me, "How do you know about Yrel and myself?"

"Yrel? Who said anything about Yrel? I was simply stating that you like the pleasurable company of your own draenei people, but Yrel huh? What's that like?"

"Look, Clara. Please don't say anything, to anyone," I pleaded with her as I slowly stood up.

She looked at me, seriously now, "I won't say anything, Tasha. But you have to do one thing for me in return for my silence."

"Anything," I responded immediately.

She frowned a little, looking at me in confusion before opening her mouth to speak, "Are you so ashamed of your little affair, that you would be willing to do anything to keep it hidden?"

I thought about it for a moment, not really sure what she meant.

"No, I am not ashamed, I just don't want people to know about it. It won't do them any good to see their leader show such a weak emotion as love, not in a time of war." I replied with confidence.

"We are always at war, my General. But if that is your justification, I will not try to persuade you otherwise."

She didn't seem convinced about my reason for hiding my love for Yrel, but I didn't care. No one could know, not yet. Especially not Maraad.

"What is it that you want, mage?"

"Well," she clapped her hands together, looking like an excited teenager. The sight made the corner of my lips twitch in amusement. "I would be most grateful, if you, could arrange some alone time for myself and that cute little warrior that arrived in Lunarfall with you and the elf?" She looked at me with wide eyes, eyes that were filled with hope.

"Thomas? Seriously?" I almost choked on the words in surprise.

"Why are you so shocked? He's young and handsome and has the most dreamy eyes," she sounded like a love sick puppy.

"But, he's, male," I was so confused. Just moments ago, she was flirting with me, just as she had previous times before.

"Well, aren't you a keen observer. I know he's male, that's kinda the point. What? Did you think I like women?"

"Well, I did get that impression, yes."

"No, General. I like men, I just like to flirt with everyone, regardless their gender or race," she said as she laughed.

Strangely, I felt relieved. This woman has toyed with me time and time again, which has angered me time and time again, but now I find myself at a loss. I think it's time for a clean slate between myself and this human.

"I'll see what I can do in regards to Thomas. Just know that he is still a boy, and by the way he reacted to Yrel one time, I think it's safe to say that he's naive when it comes to interacting with women."

"Please, he's nineteen, I'm twenty-one. By the time I'm done with him, he won't be a boy anymore," she gave me an over exaggerated wink before she continued, "If you know what I mean."

I felt sorry for Thomas, but I had to keep my relationship with Yrel a secret.

"Just don't hurt the poor boy," I warned.

Clara held her hands up, then approached me and wrapped an arm around me waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You still need to wash, General. A tent has been set up next to this one, so whether you like it or not, you're going to have to undress for me."

I wasn't too pleased with this arrangement, but it looked like I had no choice in the matter, and so I let her lead me to the adjoining tent. There was a large makeshift tub of scented water in the center of the tent, various boxes were piled up on one side and a small stack of clothes were neatly folded on a stool near the tub. I just sighed and let Clara assist me in undressing.

"That wasn't so difficult, was it?" Said the mage as I finished doing up the belt I had put on.

I just looked at her, I didn't want to talk about what had just happened, ever. I fumbled and blushed throughout the ordeal, as the mage attempted to help bathe me. I had cleaned my most private areas myself, but she watched as I did so, claiming that she was intrigued to see that the anatomy of a female draenei was the same as a female human, minus the hooves, horns and tail. I didn't believe her, she was just enjoying making me blush. I was just glad it was over.

"Now, I have been instructed to help you to the town hall. Lieutenant Thorn is eager to speak with you, then after that, you can go to your chamber and rest up."

"About that, who is this Lieutenant? And how come there are so many Alliance soldiers here? I thought Khadgar could only open a portal long enough for a work force, not a few soldiers as well."

"Ah, you really need to talk to the Lieutenant about that. A lot has happened since Khadgar left for Ashran," she said as she held the tents entrance open for me to pass.

I stepped out in to what appeared to be a hive of activity. All around me, men and women of every Alliance race, worked on various parts of the garrison. Whether it was on the walls, the buildings within or simply planting flowers. There had to be at least forty people here. I hadn't noticed the volume of people when I first arrived yesterday, but now, with a clear mind, I can see it all. The sight was a little over whelming, and my legs began to tremble, but Clara was there to keep me upright. The fact that I stood a clear foot taller than her did nothing to hinder her from helping me to walk down the path and to the center of Lunarfall.

"Tasha! I was so worried about you!" Called a familiar voice.

I turned to see Thomas across the courtyard, waving from a bench, his face beaming with joy. I was slightly startled by his affection towards me, he had attached himself to me over the past two weeks for reasons I did not know. The only reason I allowed his constant neediness, was because he reminded me of my dear sweet Dianne, my sister, for all intensive purposes.

"Thomas, I'm glad to see you," I called out in merriment. I really was glad to see him, his smile and high spirits were infectious. A sudden pang of guilt washed over me as I glanced briefly at the mage.

He ran over to us, wrapping an arm around my back to support me, "I've got her, Clara. Thanks, you can go now," his soft voice tried to sound authoritative.

"Who died and made you in charge?" Clara teased, letting me go and folding her arms across her chest.

I looked at her as Thomas and I walked towards the steps that led to the town hall, her pale features were glowing a slight shade of pink and she was kicking the freshly cobbled path with her foot. A nervous gesture that made me chuckle silently to myself.

 _So, this agonizing woman can be brought to heel after all, and by a boy, nonetheless._

Thomas helped me make my way to the hall, where Lieutenant Thorn was indeed, waiting for me inside. She stood at one end of a large wooden table, various parchments and figurines were laid out on it. Maraad, Maladaar and Qiana were seated on one side of the table, three empty chairs were on the other side. I sat in the nearest one, my legs were starting to protest against all the walking.

I took a moment to take in my surroundings, the room was large, very large in fact. Several pieces of art and weaponry hung from the stone walls, candles dimly lit the vast room and a large unlit fireplace dominated one end of the room, an Alliance shield hung above the mantle.

I could have sworn that I was back in Stormwind, I closed my eyes and I could even hear the chorus of a song that I had once sung with the citizens during a welcome home festival for the soldiers. I could almost smell the sweet scent of the petals that had been thrown at the feet of the heroes as they marched the cobbled path of the city.

"General Ravenblight?" Thorn interrupted my reverie, looking slightly concerned.

I smiled slightly before I spoke, "I'm fine, Lieutenant. I was just remembering something. I like what you have done with the hall, it reminds me of home."

She smiled warmly at me, as she glanced around the room, "Yes, I can see how it would. And I'm glad you like it, as this is where you will be staying, your chambers are on the next level."

"I'm to stay in here? But what of the soldiers, the builders?"

"Tents have been set up for everyone, accommodations are being built, General. The hall was our first priority, we needed somewhere to operate from, and now that we have, the other buildings won't take long to erect. I assure you, we have the finest builders Azeroth has to offer, and the local draenei have made great use of themselves."

"Speaking of operations, Lieutenant." Urged Maladaar, his tone was flat but he didn't seem irritated.

"Of course, Exarch," Thorn bowed her head in respect to Maladaar.

"Exarch?" I muttered with confusion.

"Maladaar is one of the five Exarchs that lead the draenei, they answer only to the Prophet Velen," explained Maraad, his tone gentle, as if he was speaking to a child. I was only slightly annoyed by the patronizing tone, so I chose not to say anything in return.

"As I was saying, General. We are building this garrison to establish a foothold on Draenor. Khadgar had already arranged with King Varian that you were to find a suitable area to create such a base, and that forces were to be sent when you had."

"Are you serious? Please tell me that you're joking! We had access to help all that time? Do you know how many soldiers I have lost? Do you!" My sleeping anger was beginning to stir within me.

"Tasha, calm down. Just listen to her," Maraad said.

 _Breath, breath._

I felt my pulse slow back down, but my fists and my jaw were still clenched.

"The Archmage Khadgar was to lead a small force through the Dark Portal, destroy it, and build a stronghold. The Warchief ordered a similar mission to his Commander. The Horde have set up a base in the northern territory of Frostfire Ridge, and with us in Shadowmoon Valley, the Iron Horde can be better managed."

"What do you mean, better managed?" Asked the elf, Qiana.

"We can keep an eye on them, find out what they are planning, and when the time comes, we will destroy them." Thorn pummeled her fist on the table.

"Well, we better act quick then. I have a feeling they already know about some of our forces here, and about Lunarfall," I said, a little calmer now.

"Gul'dan" Growled Maraad.

My eyes met his for a fleeting moment, then they turned to stare at a knot in the woodwork of the table.

"What about Gul'dan?" Asked Maladaar.

"He managed to enter the Generals mind, to see what she saw. He would have seen the garrison and the forces within it when she arrived," Maraad's voice was distant.

"I see," Maladaar stood, "I must leave, I need to get to Elodor."

"But Exarch?" Pleaded Maraad as he followed him out of the hall.

"How are you now, General?" Qiana sounded genuinely concerned.

"I am well, thank you. The priest Crezen and Maraad worked their magic, but the ordeal has taken it's toll on me, and I must say that I am quite tired."

"I won't keep you General, there's just one more thing," the Lieutenant came around the corner of the table, and perched on the edge, "Don't be too hard on Khadgar, he means well. I know it seems like he has deceived you, and that you feel like you cannot trust him. But his is incredibly wise, and incredibly powerful. He knows what he's doing, just have a little faith."

With that, she stood and held out a hand to help me up. I took it, and wobbled slightly and my head became fuzzy.

"Whoa, steady now, General," she held me tight in her arm and turned to wave someone over, "Mister Alexston, if you would be so kind?"

A tall man with short golden hair and a small beard hustled over to us from the far end of the room.

"General, this is Baros Alexston. Baros is the head mason here in Lunarfall, Baros, General Ravenblight."

"Tasha, please."

"Well, Tasha. It looks like you need to lay down. Here, I'll help you to your chambers, just put your arm around my neck if you would." His voice was filled with confidence, almost with a hint of arrogance.

I saw him wink at Thorn, and before he turned to lead me out of the room, I saw her shake her head in mock disgust. I didn't think anything of it, I was far too tired to care about anything right now.

"I can take her," called Maraad as we passed him in the main lobby.

"Nah, I can handle it big fella."

I let out a sigh of relief, I couldn't face Maraad right now. I needed sleep and I needed some time for things to cool off between us. We came to a hallway with a flight of stairs at the end. Two doors stood either side of the hall, the one on the left was open slightly, and I couldn't help but peer in as we passed. There was an unmade made and a lot of clothing all over the place.

"That's my room, this one here on the right is the Lieutenants. I bet hers is all clean and tidy and she probably has a lot of flowers too, she got many admirers she does. Can't say I blame them, she's one might fine specimen of womanhood," Baros stated and then whistled as if to add more effect.

"Please, Baros, I don't want to hear about love lives right now." I sounded distracted, my body ached to rest but my mind was alive with images of Yrel.

"You got fella troubles? Want me to help out? I'm good at giving advice."

I chuckled lightly before responding, "Something like that, but no, thank you. I'll handle it."

"Alright," he said with a slight laugh of his own.

We reached the bottom of the wooden staircase, it wasn't that far to the next level, I could tell by the low ceiling in the hallway. But I doubt I'd be able to manage the ten or so steps to my room alone. I began to climb, a step at a time and holding on to the railing for support. I wobbled half way up, and felt a sudden pressure on my back, just above my tail. I turned my head slightly to see Baros was right behind me, he had a hand on my back to steady me. The knowledge of his presence was oddly soothing, and I found myself beginning to like this man.

We reached the top of the stairs, and turned the corner to come into a reception area of sorts. There was a small desk and a chair just outside a room. Baros helped me over to the door and opened it, we stepped inside and he led me to the edge of a large bed where he sat me down.

"Alright my Lady, this is your room. It's not much, but it's secluded and it's safe. There are some clothes in the dresser there and the washroom is right through that door there," he pointed to a door just to the left of the bed, "I'll let you get some rest now, someone will be back later." He turned and headed to the door.

"Baros?" I called after him, he stopped and turned to me. "Thank you, for all of this. It means a lot, really it does, but why do this for me?" I waved my hands, gesturing to the room.

"Because, my Lady. You are a General of the Alliance, and you are the leader of this garrison," he looked around the room, a gentle smile spread across his lips, "And besides, a lady should have flowers." He winked at me, then left the room pulling the door closed with him.

I looked around the room, it had been covered in flowers, lots and lots of flowers. There were so many different colors and scents, it was nearly too much. But the gesture made me smile. Mister Baros Alexston is a bit of a romantic it would seem.

I laid back on the bed, and shuffled up it until my legs were no longer hanging over the edge.

 _Oh wow, now this was comfort at it's finest_.

I grinned as I closed my eyes. The scent of the flowers triggered a memory of my mother and I running in the meadow near our house, we were laughing as we chased a rabbit. I remember rolling in the grass and being tickled by my mother.

I let the memory take me into a deep restful sleep.

I awoke some time later, my stomach rumbled reminding me that I had not eaten in a while. Slowly turning and sitting on the edge of the bed, I looked once more at the array of flowers and laughed at the ridiculousness of it. I managed to pull myself up and make my way to the washroom. When I came out I decided I wanted to inspect the dresser. I pulled the top drawer open, it was full of simple linen blouses of many colors. The next was full of a mixture of linen and leather trousers, the drawer beneath that was full of spare blankets and the final drawer had spare bedding in it. I noticed a large wardrobe in one of the corners of the room, I opened it to discover a few cloaks, some skirts and some formal dresses. The materials of which these were all made were nothing that I was familiar with, but they felt and looked very alluring.

There was a full length mirror on the other side of the room, I chanced a look at myself, and nearly gasped at what I saw. My black hair was wild, the glow of my azure eyes had dimmed and I had several small cuts on my face. Dark rings were visible under my eyes and I had a couple of chips in my horns. I lifted the hem of my thin linen shirt, and turned to look at my back. Aside from the scars from my youth, there was only a few small scratches and one large bruise, nothing to really worry about.

It dawned on me then, that I hadn't seen myself since I left Stormwind. I hadn't really had time to freshen up during our trials here on Draenor. I wasn't a particularly vain person, but I did like to look my best, okay, so I am vain. I turned away from the mirror, I couldn't look at myself any longer. I sat at the large desk in front of the only window in the room, I peered out and saw that everyone had stopped their chores, and were eating. My stomach rumbled again, I really need to eat something.

I left the room, a little more sure footed than I was earlier, and made my way down the flight of stairs. I passed the two rooms in the hallway and made my way outside. I spotted a small group of draenei sitting near what appeared to be the makings of an armory, and decided to join them.

"General," called someone I did not know. The aged man approached me, pulling a cart that had a large cauldron of steaming food in it, and handed me a bowl before ladling some of the, what appeared to be, fish broth in the bowl.

"Thank you," I beamed at him. I walked the short distance to the armory, and froze when the draenei gazed up at me.

"Um, can I... join you?" I asked, a little flustered.

"Of course, of course. Grab a box, General, we would be honored," one of them said, motioning for the others to widen the circle, granting me some space to join.

I grabbed a nearby crate, turned it upside down and took the offered place among them.

They shared with me their stories of their youth, and I laughed as they each gave their impersonation of Velen. They asked me about Azeroth, I shared with them some of the tales of heroism that I had heard growing up, they especially liked the ones about the dragons, which made me laugh. They were like children, eager to hear more, and I was only too happy to tell them.


	14. Chapter 14

I considered myself strong and able bodied, as a warrior of the Light should, but the strain of hard labor that I've put my body through these past two days, has seriously made me question that. Granted, the attack on my soul by Gul'dan has played a major role in my recent lack of stamina. I grit my teeth as I thought about that whole ordeal. A cold shiver ran down my spine as I remembered the burning agony of it.

Lieutenant Thorn thought it would be good for me to help out around the settlement, to get to know the people here and build a relationship with them. She had informed me just yesterday, that I was to command Lunarfall. News that didn't go down all too well, if I'm being honest. But Maraad had stepped in when I was about to fly off the handle, and stated that King Varian had already made it clear that I was to lead the campaign here against the Iron Horde, and as such, Lunarfall was mine.

So now I find myself clearing crates and lugging cargo from one place to another, not actually achieving anything. I wanted to help with the construction of the buildings, but as I lacked the particular skill set required to do such a job, I could not. I tried to stay close to the armory, as I had already made friends with the draenei that were building it, and I am keen to learn the trade once it was complete.

I had to stop, my back was screaming for rest, and so I flipped a box over to sit on. I pulled at the hem of my overstretched and sweat sodden shirt to wipe my face. I was exhausted, I couldn't wait for this day to end.

I let out a long displeased sigh as I remembered why the efforts of clearing up the garrison had been doubled. We are having a celebration of sorts tomorrow, to honor those that fell to the Iron Horde, and to formally welcome the Alliance to Draenor.

I hated these gatherings, I was forced to attend several of them back in the academy, along with my fellow trainees. All I ever did was stand at the side, and look on as people danced and laughed and drank a little too much. I didn't see the point in them and I still don't. Why do we need to have a celebration? Soldiers died, I know that. The grief of that burdens me more than anyone else, but it was their duty, they knew the dangers that came with being a soldier of the Alliance. We need to move on, move forward, and stop getting stuck in our pasts. I laughed to myself then, the irony of my thoughts were not lost on me.

I shook my head to clear my mind, we still had a lot of work to do if we were going to make this place a bit more hospitable. I looked around at the various half-built buildings, this place will make quite the settlement once the construction is complete.

"General?" Lieutenant Thorn was strolling over to me with her hands behind her back, her magnificent armor clanking with each step.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

She sat on a crate next to me, and leaned forward resting her elbows on her legs, locking her fingers together, "How are you feeling today?" Her voice was soft and gentle, making her sound more like a noble woman, not the battle scarred hero her appearance made her out to be.

"I'm fine," I whined, "I really wish people would stop asking how I am."

Thorn let out a soft laugh, "We just care, General."

"I understand that, but I'm not going to break, and all this wool that everyone seems to be wrapping me in is suffocating me," I stood and let out a long sigh," Look, Lieutenant. I'm just not used to the attention, and I don't really care for it."

Flashes of my short-comings whizzed through my head like a slide show, passing out not long after stepping foot on Draenor, being carried to safety several times, falling ill on the ship, and recently, being too damn weak to even protect my soul from invasion. But the worst one of them all, was losing control of my own emotions, and attacking Maraad.

"Was there something you wanted, Lieutenant, or have you simply come to bother me?" My tone was laced with annoyance, annoyance that I did not mean to aim at the human.

Lieutenant Thorn rose steadily, her visible eye narrowing as her lip slightly curled, "No, General. I simply wanted to chat, but I see that my company is unwanted." She held my gaze for a beat, and then leaned in so close that I was momentarily startled, unsure of what her intention was. She opened her mouth to speak, keeping her voice low so that only I could hear, "You are not the only one that suffers, Tasha. We all have our demons."

Thorn turned away from me and began to stalk away, but then stopped suddenly, almost skidding on the cobbles," Oh, there was one thing. We received word from Stormshield, the Alliance stronghold on the island of Ashran, a draenei by the name of Yrel will be arriving in Lunarfall in the morning."

 _Yrel._

It took all of my will power not to over react to that name, "Oh? That's good, yes, um. So, did she leave already? It takes a few days to reach us from Ashran."

"She left earlier today, but she is flying, so it won't take as long to get here."

I just nodded, I didn't dare speak, I was just barely containing my excitement. Thorn tilted her head then turned to leave. I stood there, watching her walk away, I was frozen to the spot with the news of Yrels return.

"Tasha? Is everything all right?" Came the soft voice of my druid friend, Findessa.

"Yes, everything is perfectly fine," I turned my gaze to her, noting that she was covered in mud. "Have you been in the garden, my friend?" I chuckled lightly.

She glanced down at herself, and let out a small laugh as she wiped her hands over her once pale blue robes, effectively smudging the mud even further. She stopped, and shrugged her shoulders as she gave me a lop sided smile, making me laugh a little harder.

"I should go wash up before dinner."

"Yes, I think you should," I mumbled through my fingers that I had brought to my lips in an attempt to conceal my growing smile.

Findessa frowned at me for a second, taking in my appearance, "Well, you're not looking so fresh yourself, draenei," she spat at me playfully.

"I don't doubt it," I said softly, my huge grin still in place.

She patted my shoulder as she passed me, a simple gesture that made my smile broaden even more, almost to the point of pain.

I took one last look at my surroundings, taking in the activity around me. The buildings were at various stages of construction, but I could already tell that I was going to fall in love with Lunarfall.

Another hour or so passed, and we decided that enough clearing had been done. As the work force took their leave, a small group of humans and gnomes began pacing the grounds. They were dressed in what appeared to be robes made of the finest silk, signifying that they were high up in the social rankings. They were pointing at various areas and taking notes.

"They must be the event coordinators that arrived from Stormshield today," mumbled a male dwarf that I didn't recognize.

"Just how many people are there in Stormshield?" I mused.

"Oh, quite a few, my Lady. The King sent some of the Alliance's finest soldiers and scouts through the portals there, it's quite a sight, you should go some time."

"I bet it is," my voice was low and distant.

 _What are Khadgar and Varian up to?_

I only pondered this for a moment, as one of the humans interrupted my thoughts, stating that I was in the way of his vision. I snickered at him and gave a wry smile, before heading to my chambers.

I entered my wash room and was thrilled to see that someone had already filled the large tub with scented water. I dipped my fingers in and found the water was still hot, and so I stripped out of my sodden clothes in record time and hopped into the bath in the most un-ladylike manner, causing water to spill over the edges. My back started to spasm, which caused me to wince slightly, but it soon settled. I took my time bathing, I was enjoying it too much to want it to end, but soon enough, the water had gone cold and it had become less pleasurable.

Dinner had gone smoothly, much to Claras annoyance. That woman feeds off of chaos, I swear it. We discussed the possible threat of a group of orcs called the Shadowmoon Clan, and that their presence near Arbor Glen was beginning to worry the citizens at Embaari. Together, we decided that the best thing to do was to send scouts, but after tomorrow's festivities. I did mention that I still had two soldiers in Embaari, my warriors, Bralen and Varrik, and that they could investigate. But that idea was swept to the side, Thorn thinking it better to send rogues in stead.

I found myself pacing in the main hall, my hooves gently thudding on the wooden floor. Yrel was supposed to have arrived earlier today, but it was now early afternoon, and there was no sign of her.

The heavy stomping of someone running through the lobby of the hall distracted me, and when I saw that it was the soldier that I had sent to keep an eye out for Yrel, my heart suddenly lurched and I held my breath.

"They... they're coming, my... my Lady," the human girl puffed out.

My eyes widened and I sucked in a steadying breath as I tried to compose myself, "They?" I asked.

"Yes, General. The draenei woman, and two guards. They are approaching Lunarfall on talbuk, it appears that they have come from Embaari," she said as she leaned back against the wall, clearly tired from running through the town to get to the hall.

I looked her up and down briefly, taking in her physical state. She must have been fresh from the academy. The fact that the short jog from the main gate to the hall had winded her, slightly irritated me, but then I remembered that I was just the same when I first started this campaign.

"Thank you, you may go now. If you see Thomas out there, can you ask him to come see me please?"

"Yes, General," she gave a weak salute, then left the room.

I sagged into the nearest chair, all this worry has made my legs tremble. But now that I know she is okay, and that she is nearly here, my whole body began to tremble with nerves. I wanted to have some time with her before the festival, but as it is starting in less than an hour, I will have to make do with a brief welcome.

 _This is going to be torture._

I laughed silently to myself at my thoughts, it has been too long since we have seen one another.

"General, you wanted to see me?" Chirped Thomas.

I rested an elbow on one of the wooden arms of the chair, and rested my chin in my palm. I took a moment to appreciate what he was wearing. Black pants, a crisp white shirt, dark red waist jacket, and black shoes, that he had polished.

I smiled and shook my head at him, "Thomas, you look very handsome. Where did you get that outfit?"

He gave me his biggest boyish grin, which made my own smile widen, before answering, "Some of the crates that we were moving around had a few things in, I was only given a couple of changes of clothes when we arrived here, so I thought, why not take some of the fancy stuff?"

"You know that's technically stealing?" I teased.

"Yeah, I know. But heck, I think we've deserved it. Plus, I do pull this whole formal looking thing off quite well huh?" He said as he rested his hands on his hips, looking every bit the glorious specimen that Clara was making him out to be.

 _Ah yes! Clara._

"I wanted to speak to you about Clara."

"The mage? What about her?" He asked as he leaned back against the wall, putting his hands in his pants pockets.

"Well, she doesn't know anyone here, and she doesn't make friends easily. So I was wondering, seeing as though you guys know each other, if you could be her escort for this thing?"

"Sure," he said quickly, so quickly that I was momentarily stunned.

"Really?" I sounded puzzled.

"Yeah, I don't mind, really. She seems pretty cool anyway, it'll be nice to get to know her a bit more, wouldn't you say?"

"I... suppose," was all I could say as I just sat there, staring at him.

"Well, was that all, General?"

"Tasha, please, and yes Thomas, thank you."

"Not a problem, see you out there, Tasha," he gave me another one of his special grins, then left the building.

I stared at the doorway, dumbfounded. I couldn't believe how easy that was. I shook my head and rose from the chair, I need to find something to wear to this blasted thing.

I made my way to my room, and began rifling through my drawers for something that screamed sophistication. An unfamiliar horn sounded, pulling me away from my task. When I peered out of the window, I could see three figures passing through the gate. Two of them were covered in plated silver armor that gleamed under the twinkling white lights that have been strategically hung around the small compound. The third figure, was that of a female draenei, Yrel. She was wearing an elegant white dress that clung to her in all the right the places, small red jewels dotted the bodice that was just barely containing her bust and she was wearing an almost sheer shawl that matched the color of the jewels. She was a vision.

Panic suddenly seized me, I realized then that I had to wear a dress if I was going to impress her. I quickly strode over to the wardrobe, opening both doors with unnecessary force. My eyes flicked between the dresses over and over, I couldn't make my mind up.

"Argh! This is hopeless!" I squealed to myself as I flapped my arms in the air.

Deciding to close my eyes and just wear the first one I grab was a mistake. The looks I got when I walked through lobby and into the main hall made my palms sweat. First there was Clara, she nearly choked on her drink when she turned and saw me. Findessa gave me an approving nod, Thomas just stared at me, Crezen was sound asleep and Maraad simply smiled as he offered me his arm, which I was glad to take as my legs were about to give way.

"You look stunning," Maraad whispered, which caused my cheeks to flush.

I glanced around the room, my comrades were still staring at me, even Lieutenant Thorn and Mister Alexston had stopped what they were doing and fixed their eyes on me, looking shocked.

"For the Light's sake! It's just a dress," I snapped.

"Forgive us, General, but that ain't _just_ a dress," Baros purred. I shot him a look of displeasure, I didn't want all this attention, not from anyone in here, at least.

I was wearing a floor length, midnight blue dress that swayed as I walked. It was strapless, which made me feel bare and exposed and I had a thick woolen shawl that was a shade lighter than the dress, which made me itch. I just thank the Light that we draenei don't have to wear shoes.

I felt awkward just standing there, with everyone trying, and failing, to look anywhere but at me. The worst part about it, was that my arm was linked with Maraads.

"Maraad?" My voice was low enough so that only he would hear me.

He tilted his head down to mine, signifying that he was listening.

"Thank you, for, you know, saving me, again," it was hard for me to say, I hated the fact that I had to be saved again.

"Of course, Tasha."

"And, I'm sorry."

"For what?" He sounded confused.

I swallowed hard and took a deep breath, It was beginning to feel like we keep having this conversation, "You know what, Maraad. You know I love you, it's just..." I trailed off, unable to keep hurting my friend over and over again.

"Tasha, what has been said, has been said. I understand, please, you don't need to do this. Let's just enjoy tonight, hmm?" He tapped my nose with his index finger, something that he used to do when I was a child. The gesture made me smile, and I instantly began to feel much better, more relaxed.

"Alright everyone, are we ready to make an appearance?" Came the soothing voice of the Prophet Velen.

 _Where'd he come from?_ I thought as I looked at Findessa with a puzzled expression on my face. She glanced at me and shrugged, indicating that she was just as puzzled as me.

We made our way outside, and were met with a chorus of applause.

"Wow," Clara chirped.

"Yes, wow indeed," I agreed distractedly.

Lunarfall had been transformed. It no longer looked like a construction site, but a magnificent courtyard of colors and lights. Lanterns with varied colors of shades hung from the wooden posts, large banners have been erected to hide the incomplete structures and a mesh of hundreds of tiny white lights acted as a ceiling, making it appear as though the stars themselves were only a few meters above our heads. How they managed to pull that off, I have no idea, but I suspect magic has something to do with it. Four large wooden tables that could easily sit fourteen people each lined one side of the courtyard, near to the wall was an even longer row of tables that have been laid with an attractive feast, and musicians were sat just off from the center of the courtyard, which was acting as the dance floor. Everyone looked absolutely stunning.

Velen hushed the applause, and began to make a speech about thankfulness and gratitude. I was hardly paying attention, my eyes were scanning the many faces of the mixed races before us, trying to find the one that I have missed greatly. I couldn't see her, but I knew she was here, and that she could probably see me. I began to blush at the thought, and I wondered idly what she thought of the dress.

 _Hurry up Velen,_ I whined to myself. Another round of applause, then suddenly I realized that everyone was looking at me. I turned to Velen and saw that he too, was looking at me expectantly.

 _Damn, did he ask me a question?_

I felt a gentle prod in my back, and I peered over my shoulder to see Findessa, she mouthed the word speech. I grimaced at the idea of public speaking, but swallowed and stepped forward next to Velen.

"Thank you, Prophet," I cleared my throat and took a deep breath, "We are very honored to be here today, and we are very grateful for your support. We are not from this planet, yet you have welcomed us like we are one of your own," I paused briefly, trying to think of the right words, "Not all of us could be here today, we have lost many lives to this Iron Horde. We came here to protect our world, Azeroth. And we have done so, now, we are here to protect your world, Draenor." A few cheers erupted, my hands were trembling with nerves. "We want to say thank you to the citizens of Draenor, for everything you have done for us. We want to say thank you to the soldiers of the Alliance, and we want to thank you, Prophet. You have welcomed us to your land, and have shown us kindness when you know very little about us. And to those that fought alongside me in Tanaan," I turned around, addressing my surviving soldiers, "You are Azeroths finest, you are my finest, and I am proud to call you all friends," I smiled at each of them before I turned back to the crowd, "Please, enjoy yourselves. Eat, dance, make friends."

After the applause died down, Velen closed the speeches and we made our way into the crowd. Several people stopped me for a brief chat, some just wanted to say thank you and some just commented on the dress.

I spotted Yrel over by the musicians, she was talking to another draenei that I didn't recognize. I was just about to break free of the mob of people, when the master of ceremonies called out announcing that dinner was being served. I could only move with the surge of people towards the tables.

When I got to the tables, I noticed that there were place cards. _Great,_ I thought. I found my name, well, I found a card that said "General" which made me sigh. I took my seat, and was shortly joined by an aged dwarf with long plaited white hair and a bushy beard. On the other side of me was a night elven male with moss green hair that flowed down his back. Two humans sat either side of the empty seat across from me, I was beginning to wonder who's seat it was, when a tall female dressed in white sat down.

My heart began to thump, and judging by the intense heat I was feeling spread across my cheeks, I'm pretty sure that I was blushing the color the Life Binder herself.

"General," she purred as she acknowledged me with a slight nod.

"Yrel," I managed to force out through the lump in my throat, "How have you been these past two weeks?" I asked, trying to sound as casual as I could.

"Bored, lonely, and deprived," she said slowly, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Deprived?" I wondered, "What have you been deprived of, might I ask?"

She held my gaze for a moment, the air between us seemed to crackle and become heavy.

One corner of her lips lifted in a half smile, then she opened her mouth to answer," You," she said plainly.

I nearly lunged over the table then and there, I was squeezing my thighs together as it was. I managed to clear my throat and chanced a quick glance to the immediate diners around us, no one seemed to have heard us. I gave her a slight grin, then winked at her playfully, which made her chuckle softly. The man to her right began talking to her, and the dwarf next to me tried to hold my attention by talking about drinking contests that he had taken part in back in Ironforge.

An hour later, after a delicious meal and a few exchanged glances between Yrel and myself, we were permitted to leave the tables. I excused myself and made my way over to where Findessa was stood.

"Finde," I poked her shoulder, "I need help. I don't know how to dance, and I want to look, you know, good." I glanced over to Yrel, who was talking to Thomas.

"It's easy, my friend, you just follow the lead."

"That's not helpful at all!" I was about to press her for more, but a tap on my shoulder drew my attention.

"General, may I have this dance?" It was Baros.

I wanted to say no, but I know that social etiquette requires me to say yes, "I would be honored," I put on my most charming voice, and smiled sweetly at him before taking his hand.

Mister Alexston swept me across the floor with little effort, and much to my surprise, I was enjoying myself. When the music changed to a quieter tune, a slower tempo, Baros bowed and I attempted a curtsy, but failed and nearly fell over.

 _Damn this dress!_

Baros just smiled before kissing the back of my hand, then led me to the side of the courtyard, where he offered to get me a drink. I shook my head, deciding that I need to keep a clear head if I'm to be spun around like that again.

I danced with four more people, one of which was a worgen in his human form, which confused me as it was always a full moon here. I didn't question it.

I found a bench to rest on, I had discarded my shawl, finding the evening quite warm. I felt a familiar presence near me, a sort of tingle, and I turned to come face to face with Yrel. Her eyes were searching mine, her fingers rested on the hand I had splayed on the bench. The contact was making it hard for me to breath.

She opened her mouth to say something, but the dwarf that was seated next to me at dinner appeared and began talking to me. Yrel stayed where she was, but just scooted away from me a bit and removed her hand from mine. I reluctantly tore my gaze from her, and looked down to see the dwarven man wobbling and sloshing a tankard of ale around.

"...have me, you shee... I canna dancshh much," he slurred, then belched and doubled over. He didn't throw up, but fell asleep judging by the loud snoring.

"What just happened?" I asked no one in particular.

I turned my stunned face to Yrel, she burst into a fit of laughter. I couldn't contain my own humor and I began laughing hard enough to cause my diaphragm to ache.

Suddenly I was being led through the throng of people, Yrel was pulling me away from the festival and a part of me was beyond thrilled. She stopped when we were hidden behind a thick golden banner, I didn't get a chance to catch my breath, her lips were on mine. She kissed me with such gentleness, that I thought she feared my lips would shatter. I moaned and pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss.

She pulled away from me after a few seconds, and looked at me as if I was her prey, causing my insides to quiver.

"Where do you sleep?" She asked, her voice had changed, she sounded different, but sexy as hell.

"In the hall, on the upper floor," I answered and tilted my head towards the hall.

She held my hand again, entwining our fingers, and led me into the hall. We stopped when we got to the corridor, she pressed me against Thorns door and reached her hand beneath my dress. I didn't have time to process what she was doing, her fingers were on my sweet spot, and she was relentless. I began to moan as I clung on to her, wrapping my arms around her neck and burying my face in her shoulder. She stopped all too suddenly, causing me to whine. She tried the handle of the door, but it wouldn't open.

"This isn't my room, the upper floor I said," my voice trembled.

She growled in impatience. I took her hand and led her down the corridor and up the stairs. I had my hand on the handle of my door, when she wrapped her arms around my waist from behind, and began to graze her teeth along my neck. Her right hand found its way to my breast and began softly kneading it through the dress. My skin was screaming with sensitivity, I ached to be touched all over and her teeth on my neck was setting my blood on fire.

I managed to open the door and we tumbled in, nearly falling over. She kicked the door closed and pulled me to her, trapping my bottom lip with her teeth. A slight sharp pain caused me to gasp, when she pulled away, I could see blood on her lip, my blood.

"You bit me," I whispered, lifting a finger to the puncture.

"I'm sorry," she sounded horrified, "I got carried away."

Something, I don't know what, stirred within me. And I lunged for her, seizing her lips with mine as I spun us around and backed her up to the bed. I pushed her down and tried to climb on top of her, but this blasted dress inhibited my movements. I stood up and grabbed the hem, pulling with all my strength as my nails worked to pierce through the fabric.

"Don't ruin it," Yrel cried, "Here, let me unlace you," she said as she scuttled to the edge of the bed, and pulled me to her with her legs.

She began working on the lacing at the front of the dress, slowly untying it as she gazed up at me through her long dark lashes. Once it was undone, she opened the bodice, and let the dress fall to the floor around me. I felt her hands on my legs, then on my hips. I felt her glide them up to my ribs then across to my breasts. I tilted my head back as the tingling warmth spread over my body, then I moaned when she began to toy with one of my nipples with her tongue.

"Undress me," her voice was husky, which only served to make me moisten a bit more between my legs.

I did so, taking my time and enjoying the sight of her naked form emerging from the delicate fabric. I dropped her dress on top of mine, and laid her down on the bed. I brought my lips to hers again, softly this time, and my tongue skimmed her lip. She granted me access and we moaned simultaneously at the heavenly sensation of our tongues dancing together. I let my hand travel down her body to the apex of her thighs, where I began to tease her with my fingers. She was so wet, making the entry all the easier. I felt the warmth around my probing fingers, and I knew I found the right spot when she gasped and dug her fingernails into my shoulder. It didn't take long to bring her to the edge. I renewed my efforts and she began to really moan, her hips bucked a couple of times and she crushed her lips to mine, smothering her cry as she climaxed around me. I felt her contracting around my fingers, and I waited until she was calm before I removed them.

She quickly got to her knees, and pulled me to mine before kissing me passionately. She pulled away, and positioned me in front of her, on my hands and knees. Her hand began rubbing up and down my back, then down between my cheeks and across my clitoris. I arched my back as the contact sent a spark of electricity through me. Then I felt an odd pressure, not unpleasant, but odd.

"What are you doing?" I breathed as I peered over my shoulder to her.

"I want all of you, and I haven't had your virginity, my love."

Something similar to dread washed over me, and my body began to tighten around the foreign object.

"Do not be afraid, Tasha. Trust me, I love you," she whispered as she moved to lay me on my back and position her self along side me. She kissed me tenderly as her hand made its way to my entrance, and began softly probing, " I love you," she whispered again.

"I love you," I replied, my voice shaky.

She began kissing me softly, and I found myself relaxing. I felt her finger slide in, and circle gently. When I felt comfortable with it, she moved it in a little further. I winced slightly as I felt a sharp pain, then I felt her remover her finger. She teased my clitoris, eliciting sharp moans from me. Then I felt her finger go in again, but this time, there was more pressure, indicating that she was now using two fingers. I held my breath and felt myself tense.

"Relax," she said as she trailed her tongue down my jaw and across my collar bone.

I felt something strange, then I felt it again. The more I felt it, the more I liked it. I found my breaths coming in short sharp bursts as this new sensations sent spikes of pleasure up and down my body. My legs tensed, my head felt like it was going to burst, I knew I was close. I bit down on her shoulder as my orgasm washed over me, causing my body to convulse and my legs to tremble uncontrollably.

"Good girl," Yrel cooed, making me blush.

She kissed me soundly, then pulled the cover up over us. I noticed a little blood on her shoulder.

"Oh my love, I bit you."

She chuckled softly before replying, "Tit for tat, I suppose."

I smiled weakly at her, fatigue was taking over.

"I missed you, Tasha."

"I missed you too."


	15. Chapter 15

I woke with a start, instinctively I reached my arm out, searching for her. I sat up and quickly scanned the room when I realized that she was not in bed.

"Yrel?" I called out to her.

I climbed out of bed slowly, glancing out of the window. Trying to determine the time of day here was impossible. I knew I couldn't of had that much sleep, my limbs are heavy and my head is foggy.

"Yrel?" I called out again, my voice rising in pitch.

I heard a noise from outside my room. Grabbing the top sheet of my bed and wrapping myself in it, I hurried over to the door, and grabbed the handle. I stood there for a moment, too afraid to turn the handle. A fear that I had forgotten about suddenly surfaced, causing my body to tremble. I inhaled sharply, trying to banish the unwelcome feeling.

Shakily I opened the door, my eyes squinting in the darkness. There was no window on the landing, and so the only illumination I had was the soft glow of my own silver eyes, but even that was not enough. The usually well lit room was now eerily black, so black that I felt as though I would fall into an abyss if I took another step out into it.

Reaching back into my room, I took a lit lantern and held in out before me. The landing grew more visible as I stepped out of my room. There was nobody here, but there was a noise, I heard it. Not satisfied with my findings, I made for the stairs, but came up short when a tall human came into view from the staircase.

"Clara, you frightened me," I whispered.

I held the lantern out further, trying to see if Yrel was with her. The action caused the mage to hold an arm out before her face, shielding her eyes from the light.

"Get that out of my face," she barked.

Her tone took me by surprise, but I wasn't about to let her talk to me that way.

"Just who do you think you're talking to? It's not my fault I can't see anything, all the lanterns are out," I snapped back as I moved the lit lantern to the nearest wall, showing the woman that the fixed lanterns were indeed, out.

A frown spread across her face as she examined it, "How odd," she said.

She reached a hand out to it, and muttered something, causing a spark to ignite the small wick. A second later, the other three lanterns were lit.

Despite my reservations about Clara, she still manages to impress me at every turn.

I returned to my room, and placed the lantern back on the brass hook, noticing for the first time that the hook was that of a lions paw. The sight caused me to shake my head slightly in humor.

A bright light filled the room for a second, and a crash of thunder followed shortly after. I peered out of the window to see that it was incredibly dark outside, the pouring rain making it difficult to see across the courtyard clearly.

"What time is it?" I asked the mage, still gazing out the window.

"It's a little after dawn," she said timidly, which caused me to shift my attention to her.

She was stood there, in a simple robe, the red so faded that it almost looked like a soft pink. Her hands were interlocked in front of her and she was swaying, something was wrong.

"What is it, Clara?" I asked softly.

"Yrel told me to give you a message." Her voice was low, which only served to fuel my concern.

"Oh?" I said as I sat on the edge of the bed.

The mage came to sit beside me before continuing, "She said that she was sorry to leave without saying good bye, that she woke up feeling as though something was wrong, and had to leave for Embaari immediately."

"Embaari?"

"She didn't say anything else, just that she had to leave, and couldn't explain why, but she was sorry," she explained as she shrugged her shoulders.

I took a moment to process the information, my eyes drifting to the pile of fabric on the floor, our dresses from the previous night.

"Okay," I said distractedly.

"She sounded panicked, Tasha."

"Why didn't she wake me?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't know. But It won't take her long to get there, a couple of hours maybe, she took one of the gryphons. Stable masters from Stormshield arrived during the night with half a dozen of them."

Something in my gut stirred, I wasn't comfortable with the thought of her riding one of those beasts in the storm, but I was even less comfortable with the urgency of her departure.

Clara left shortly after, leaving me to wash and get dressed. I opted for my usual linen shirt and dark leather pants, feeling more like myself that what I had the night before. After picking up the dresses and smoothing them out, I hung them both in my wardrobe, then headed to the main hall, and to my surprise, I found it to be full.

"General," Thorn saluted me as I pulled a chair out to sit on.

My brow furrowed as I noticed that she was flanked by six Alliance soldiers, all fully armed and dressed in their finest armor of silver and blue. I turned to my comrades and looked at them quizzically, they returned my expression and shook their heads, indicating that they didn't know what this was about.

"Lieutenant, what's this all about?" I waved a hand in her general direction, my eyes flicking from face to face of the soldiers behind her.

"We've received word from our scouts," she sounded serious all of a sudden.

"From Arbor Glen?" Piped up Findessa.

I turned to her, she looked completely on edge, she even trembled slightly.

 _What's wrong with her?_

"Yes," said Thorn, her tone pulling my attention back to her.

It was then, that I saw that the soldier to her immediate right was carrying a medium sized brown sack. Strange wet shapes had formed on it, indicating that whatever was inside was leaking.

"And?" I asked, my voice shaky as I continued to eye the sack, deep down knowing what was inside.

She turned to the soldier and gave a slight nod of her head. The man approached the table and untied the sack, it's contents tumbling onto the table.

I heard gasps from the people behind me. I felt my own face contort into a look of horror as my eyes locked with the eyes of a severed human head. The other head was lolling back and forth on the table, the sight causing Clara to double over and empty her stomach onto the floor.

"Your scouts?" I managed to say as I tried to keep my own stomach contents down.

"Yes, which means that the orcs are in Arbor Glen."

"How do you know?" I turned to her now.

"Please, General. The draenei wouldn't do this, not when we're helping them."

"I wasn't thinking of the draenei, Lieutenant. But what of the local wildlife?"

"No, this wasn't a freak attack, this was a skilled execution," the druid came over to inspect the heads.

"What do we do, Tasha?" Thomas' voice trailed over to me. I turned to him, he didn't look the slightest bit bothered about the sight on the table.

I looked to Crezen, who looked to be in shock, then Clara, who was recovering and clutching onto Thomas' sleeve. Turning to Findessa, I momentarily got lost in her glowing amber eyes, eyes that held so much wisdom to them. I looked down at the heads, then thought of what Yrel had asked Clara to tell me.

Putting two and two together, I became afraid for Yrel. My love was in danger.

"How many soldiers are stationed here, Lieutenant?" My voice was low and shaky, my personal emotions threatening to surface.

"There are only a dozen soldiers here, General."

"Why so few?" I whispered.

"Some have gone further ahead, to set up outposts across Draenor. They had their orders, Tasha, you can't blame them."

"We can't leave Lunarfall unprotected," called out a soldier from the ranks behind Thorn.

"I know that!" I spat at him, "But you are Lunarfall soldiers, therefor you are _my_ soldiers."

"General," a familiar voice snapped me out of the building anger, Maraad.

I turned to him, "Don't start now, Maraad, not now." I growled.

"General?" Thorn was pushing me for an order.

I leaned on the table with both hands, letting my head drop and closed my eyes.

 _Think, Tasha, think._

"How many gryphon do we have?" I stood up and looked to Baros, who was hovering in the corner.

"Six, my Lady. The Lady Yrel's returned not long ago."

"Where is the Prophet?" I asked aloud for anyone to answer.

"He left after the celebration last night," Crezen finally found his voice.

"Right, so there are six gryphon, and five of us."

"Five? Tasha?" Maraad came so close to me, I could feel his breath on my cheek.

I didn't face him, I knew what I was doing, and I was absolute in my decision.

"I want you to stay here, Maraad. Watch over Lunarfall while I'm gone."

"You cannot ask me to stay, you cannot ask me to do that," he paused briefly, waiting for me to answer. When I didn't he continued, "I won't stay, Tasha. I can't see you off to fight and do nothing myself. I-"

"-Enough! Maraad." I turned to him then, my gaze steady. "Thomas, Clara, Crezen, and Findessa, gear up." He scowled at me then, clearly not happy with my decision.

"There's armor and weapons in crates around the back of the hall," Thorn said in a dry tone, apparently she wasn't happy with my decision either.

I kept my eyes locked with Maraads, waiting for him to back down. When he finally did, I joined the others to search the crates for armaments.

"Why do you not want Maraad to come with us?" Asked the night elf, Findessa.

"Because. I can't concentrate with both of them there," I said as a matter of fact.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," I sighed, then turned to her, "I mean that I can't be having Maraad breathing down my neck and trying to protect me when I'm trying to protect others. I just can't, okay?"

She seemed satisfied with that answer, and left it at that. I spotted Clara glancing at me with a knowing look though.

Turning away from her, I couldn't help but say to myself over and over that I was doing the right thing by making him stay here.

"This is all the academy crap," whined Thomas.

"It's better than nothing," I said flatly.

He was right, non of this was very good, but non of us had any usable armor, and so this would have to do in the mean time.

Thomas and I helped each other fasten and strap the dull gray armor on, then had a small fight over a broad two-handed sword. I won the fight, he knew better than to push me at a time like this. After clipping two massive axes to his back, he knelt on one knee and dipped his head in a prayer. I turned to the three casters, who had not changed at all.

"What are you doing? You need armor," I stated.

"This is all mail and plate, we can't wear that. We don't have the strength to even lift some of the pieces, let alone be able to fight in it," Clara said as she folded her arms across her chest and shifted her weight to one leg, looking every bit the stubborn, Light forsaken, petulant, annoying woman that she is.

"You're too exposed, you need something."

"We'll be fine, Crezen has enchanted our robes with protection spells."

I eyed all three of them for a moment, not completely trusting their word, but in too much of a hurry to argue it any further.

"Fine, but be careful."

They nodded their assent.

The five of us made our way to the gryphons. The giant beasts really unsettled me, but I was desperate to get to Yrel, and this was the fastest way.

I saw Lieutenant Thorn and Maraad stood at the top of the few steps that linked the two levels of the courtyard, they both looked absolutely miserable. The pouring rain didn't help, I suspect.

"Send word to Khadgar, I want a team of mages here!" I yelled up to Thorn. I saw her brow furrow, so I continued, "I want a permanent link between Stormshield and Lunarfall set up, the Alliance needs to make a bigger impression in Shadowmoon!"

I saw her nod, then turn on her heel and return to the hall. Maraad, however, just stood there staring at me. I only gazed at him for a moment, then ordered the gryphon to take off. My small unit followed suit and we were airborne.

The flight was horrendous, rain pelted our faces and the wind buffeted us. The storm was just getting started, it was becoming difficult to differentiate one clap of thunder to another. The lightning was constant, so I signaled to the others to fly lower.

These things were fast, faster than I remember. We had only been in the air for maybe an hour or so, and I could already see lights in the near distance. As we neared my nerves began to waver as smoke became visible, but it wasn't the smoke that had my senses on edge, but the screams and cries of the citizens of Arbor Glen.

"Land here!" I yelled out, and pulled on the reins of the gryphon, slowing it down.

We landed with a thud, and I immediately jumped off the beast and unsheathed my sword. The gryphons were trained to fly back to their posts, and so they did, leaving us in a small clearing just on the edge of the settlement.

"Keep your eyes sharp, be ready for anything, and be safe," I called out to my comrades.

"We move together, let's go!"

The first half hour went by in a blur, the orcs were creating dark portals, letting reinforcements through. We held together, fighting our way through the village and killing any orc we encountered, focusing on the portal masters.

I heard screams, and turned to see an orc dragging a small child towards a portal.

"There!", I cried, "Stop him."

Thomas gave out a blood curdling cry that sent shivers down my spine, then charged into the orc with such speed and power, that I would have missed it if I blinked. The collision made the orc tumble, but he recovered quickly. Thomas positioned himself between the child and the orc, his axes out and ready. In that moment, he looked far beyond his years.

I couldn't stand and watch, I had my own small battle to focus on. I saw another child run into a building, a building that was on fire. I cut down the first orc in my path, the cry he let out was glorious, and set my blood on fire. I ached for this, I missed this.

Two more orcs ran towards me, I held out one hand and felt the warmth of the Light surge within me. Hot, golden light burst from my hand and took out one of the orcs as I ran my sword through the other.

The smoke was making it near impossible to see, but the flashes of lightening illuminated the area at random intervals, and so there was some visibility. The rain was dousing the fires that had broken out, causing more smoke to billow out around us.

"Help," came the cry of the child I was seeking.

I moved more urgently now towards the small building. There was wooden beams blocking my path, so I raised a leg to crush them, but I was yanked back all of a sudden.

I fell on the ground, hard. I looked around for my assailant, but I couldn't see anything, the smoke had become too thick. I removed my helmet to see better, and my eyes instantly watered with the harsh stinging they received from the smoke.

The child screamed again. I stood and instantly fell forward as something crashed into me. We crashed into the obstructing beams, and I turned to see a large orc, with an even larger axe, snarling at me. I curled my lips back and bared my teeth. He lunged at me, knocking me over, but losing his weapon in the process. We exchanged a few blows as we rolled around, some of his punches hurt like hell, but I was too far gone to pay much attention to the dull pain from my ribs.

I kicked at him with my hooves, sending him flailing backwards and into a bookshelf. Taking the brief pause in our scuffle to clasp the hand of the child. The young girl was just an infant, and her tear stained silver eyes bore into mine. Something inside me stirred, and I felt an overwhelming urge to protect this child.

"Come, we need to get out of here," my tone was soft, yet demanding.

She pulled on my hand, and I scooped her up in my arms. I made it outside, and let her go. She immediately ran towards Clara, who had two other children with her. They huddled together and pressed firmly against the mage.

I turned and went back inside to retrieve my sword, and as I bent over to get it, I felt a sharp blow on the back of my head, causing me to fall to the ground. I heard a loud screech-like noise and rolled onto my back to see the orc gripping his head in agony. He was cowering into a small ball, shaking uncontrollably and screaming in such a spine tingling pitch.

I sat up, and looked to the doorway. Crezen was was there, his arms outstretched before him. A slight purple hue crackled around his form and his eyes had changed, they had gone an ominous black.

The orc screamed again.

"You will know fear," said the priest, his voice sounding odd, sinister almost.

"And you will know death," he said with a flick of his wrist.

I heard a crunch, then nothing. I looked at the orc, he had crushed his own skull with his hands. The sight was sickening, I turned to the priest in disbelief.

"What did you do?"

"What I needed to," he replied in a flat tone, the purple aura now fading and his eyes returning to normal.

"Your eyes, Crezen..." I didn't know what else to say, I was in shock.

"I may be a holy priest, General, but I have shadow magic in me too."

With that he left. I glanced at the orc one last time, and made a mental note of the priests abilities, then grabbed my sword and headed outside.

"The remaining orcs are fleeing, do you want us to chase them down?" Asked the druid.

"No, let them leave. We need to get these children to safety."

"General!" Cried Velen as he made his way to us.

"Prophet, we came as soon as we could."

"Yrel, she's gone to the observatory, you must go after her!" He was wide eyed and out of breath.

"Up the hill, go, hurry!"

"Finde, come with me. The rest of you stay with the Prophet, get them to safety," I ordered.

We ran as fast as we could up the hill, the heavy plate armor was making it difficult for me, but the knowledge of Yrel being in danger urged me on.

I see her, just ahead of us.

"Yrel!" I cry out.

She stops and turns, taking a few paces towards us. The observatory is massive, a large multi-leveled building with a winding path.

I can see strange dark energy pouring from the ground floor of the structure.

"Yrel, what are you doing?" I nearly cried as I reached her.

"My sister, she's in there, we must save her," she sounded pained.

I nodded and the three of us climbed the steps to the observatory.

I gasped when we reached our destination, for now we were face to face with Ner'zhul.

"Samaara! No!" Cried Yrel.

 _Samaara? That name rings a bell._

"What do you want?" She cried out to the dark orc.

"Your blood will grant me the powers of the Dark Star," he replied menacingly.

Just then, a portal opened, and a dark tendril slithered out and wrapped itself around the unconscious body of Samaara.

I went to charge, but something stopped me, and I couldn't move. Turning to the druid, I noticed that she too was impeded by some invisible force.

"To Shaz'gul with you!" Ner'zhul commands, and the dark tendril pulls Yrels sister through the portal.

Ner'zhul makes to step through the portal too, but before he does, he turns to Yrel, "Tell your prophet that his era is over, darkness dawns..." He leaves his voice to trail off and echo around us as he steps through the portal and out of our sight.

"No, Samaara," Yrels sobs as she falls to her knees.

I feel the pressure holding me in place disappear, and immediately charge for the open portal, but it shuts before I can reach it.

"What's that?" Findessa points to the ground between us.

A swirling mass or crackling purple energy begins to churn on the ground, slowly rising up to create a shape. A ghostly laugh echo's around us, making my skin crawl.

A huge fiend, similar to a voidwalker, but not the same, emerges from the pool of dark energy.

"What is that?" I gasp in terror.

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out. Let's destroy it," Findessa called.

Together we attacked it, I hit it with everything I had while Finde hurled ball after ball of lunar bolts at it. Together we were able to bring it to an end, it gave out one last cry of anguish before it imploded in on itself and was nothing more.

"What was that?" I asked again, sagging to the ground as fatigue washed over me.

"That, was Karnoth," replied Velen as he made his way to us with my friends, "He was summoned by Ner'zhul, he was a shard of the Dark Star." His brow creased as he spoke those words.

"Prophet," cried Yrel. She got up and made her way to him, burying herself in his robes and crying.

"He took the captives to Shaz'gul, he took Samaara!" She cried even more now, her shoulders were trembling with her sobs.

"We need to get back to Embaari, we need to assess what's happened here," Velen says as he softly strokes Yrels back, soothing her.

I wanted so badly to be able to comfort her, my heart ached for her. I hated seeing her like this.

He turned and guided Yrel down the path and towards Embaari, my comrades and I followed closely behind.

Embaari was only a short walk away, and once we made it to the village center, Yrel finally came to me.

"Are you alright?" I asked, my voice quiet.

"No, he took my sister, Tasha, he took her," the words trembled as she tried to contain her sobs.

"We will get her back, I promise you," I said as I pulled her into my arms and held her, softly rocking from side to side, careful not kiss her in public.

Velen looked around to the citizens that had gathered around us, his expression stern.

"Send word to the Rangari, we need them now more than ever."


	16. Chapter 16

The village of Embaari has transformed. No longer did I see the carefree faces of its inhabitants. The main square just outside of the Inn is now occupied by a dozen Rangari soldiers and every one of them had a look of determination spread across their features.

My eyes flit from face to face until they finally settle on Yrel's. She's staring straight at me, and for a brief moment I think she can see into my soul. The thought causes a wave of panic to wash over me.

Since her sister, Samaara, was taken by the warlock Ner'zhul three short days ago, she hasn't been herself. She had cried non stop that day and the tears finally ceased after several hours of gently rocking her in my arms. Even after she had fallen asleep I continued to sway, and only then did I allow my own tears to silently fall.

When I had awoken, she was not there. That was something I had become used to. But what I had not expected was for her to ignore me completely.

She spent the next two days by Velen's side. Never once did she come to me and she barely even looked at me. I understood that she was hurting and put it down to shock, but I thought that after all that we had been through all ready, she would surely not shut me out.

All my attempts to approach her only caused her to walk away in the opposite direction and any time that our eye's did meet, it was only fleeting and her expression was so calm it was as if she was just a shell.

It was no different now. We were staring into one another's eyes as the Rangari assembled in the square, only, I was staring at a ghost.

My heart tugged and I fought back the tears that threatened. I told myself that this is just a phase, that she was in pain and had shut herself away from everything.

I closed my eyes and turned away, pulling the reins slightly so that my talbuk turned with me.

"Everything okay General?"

I looked down at the small round face of the gnome, who's eyes were now narrowed slightly as he regarded Yrel across the square.

"Yes, Crezen. Everything is fine," I lied, and I think he knew I had as he raised an eyebrow and held my gaze for a beat. "Are we ready to depart?"

"Yes General-"

"Tasha, please."

"Sorry, Tasha. We are just waiting for Clara."

 _Light damn that woman._

"Okay, I'll head on overt to the Prophet. You see what's taking her so long," my voice had a tinge of exasperation to it, but the little priest knew it was not aimed at him.

 _She's going to drive me insane, I'm sure of it!_

As fond of the mage as I am, she still seemed to get on every one of my last nerves.

A smile that didn't reach the corners slowly stretched on my lips, she reminded me of Dianne and suddenly I became very homesick.

As I approached Velen, I couldn't help but let out a long sigh as I watched Yrel ride away.

"She can't avoid me forever," I tried to sound hopeful but it came out as sarcastic.

Velen let out a small chuckle and gave me a knowing look. I knitted by brows together in confusion.

 _Why is he looking at me like that?_

"She will be fine, General. Just give her time," he said as his eyes continued to gaze into mine.

I wasn't sure how to respond, so I didn't. After what seemed like forever, Crezen, Thomas and Clara finally made their way to the front of the procession of Rangari. I peered over the warrior's shoulder and furrowed my brow when I didn't see the druid behind him.

"Where is Findessa?" I asked.

"She was right behind me," Thomas replied as he turned in his saddle to look back at the Inn.

I followed his gaze and waited for a moment. Thomas turned back to face me and gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. My brow furrowed deeper and gently I kicked my hooves into the sides of the talbuk and steered him towards the Inn.

I was about to dismount when I saw the graceful elf appear in the doorway, only she didn't look so graceful.

I jumped down from the talbuk immediately. "What is it my friend?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from giving away the full extent of my concern for her.

"I- I'm fine, Ta- Tasha," she said shakily.

"Hmm, I don't believe you." I snaked an arm around her waist and helped her to a nearby stool. She didn't appear to be hurt, and her body didn't tremble. She just looked ashen and by the stammer a moment ago, I knew something was wrong.

"Talk to me, my friend," my hand instinctively found her face and I brushed some of her azure hair out of her eyes. It was then that I noticed the glow of her eyes. The amber hue seemed to have increased, giving off a soft glow.

"I feel fine, Tasha. Really I do. There's just something about this place, I have not put my finger on it yet, but there is something," she peered up to the ever present moon above us and I could have sworn that her eyes glowed even brighter for a second.

"What do you mean?"

"There is power here," she stood and continued to gaze at the moon. "A power greater than our own."

I was about to speak but then she suddenly dropped to her knees and pressed her palms to the ground.

"It is everywhere, I can feel it." She closed her eyes, "I can feel it within me," her voice was barely audible.

I stood there, not quite understanding what she meant. She had spoken of this before but never like this. I had searched within myself back then but I found nothing. I had not felt this 'power' that the druid spoke of. I wondered idly if it was because I was not adept in the ways of magic as she was. I followed the Light, not nature or the arcane.

"So what does this mean?" I finally asked.

She stood up, and her eyes found mine. "It means that there is a natural power here, and that I have somehow managed to access some of that power. I can feel my own energies have heightened, and even some of my spells have been affected."

"In what way?" I was curious now. I remembered when she had saved the herd of talbuk from a wolf attack; I remembered the roots chocking the life out of the beasts. I remembered the sorrow it brought on my friend.

Realisation hit me then.

"Enhanced," we spoke simultaneously.

"Your spells have been enhanced?" I asked to make sure I understood.

She gave a slight nod.

I pondered the possibilities of this for a moment, then I saw the slightest twitch in the druids eye.

"So what is it that ails you now?"

"As I said, I am fine. This power is strong and is difficult to absorb, my body needs time to adjust to it that is all."

She looked at me, searching my face with her eyes that held so much wisdom in them.

"Do you not feel it?"

"No. I tried to sense it before, but I felt nothing."

"Odd." Her attention turned to Thomas who was deep in an animated conversation with one of the Rangari.

I followed her gaze and confusion etched across my face.

"How so? I do not harness the same magic as you do, my friend."

"Thomas has felt it."

My eyes went wide with shock and I stared at her, not quite believing I heard what I did.

Understanding my expression, Findessa opened her mouth to explain, "He has felt it, the power. I do not know how it has affected him only that it has."

I turned back to the young human, my eyes trying to see a physical change in him despite knowing that I would not see anything. Just then a slight pang on jealousy hit me. It twisted like a knife in my gut and caused a small spark of anger to flare, not at Thomas, but at myself.

 _Why can't I feel it?_

I was still gazing at Thomas when a Rangari scout appeared and brought me back from my thoughts.

He was looking at me expectantly.

"Forgive me, I was lost in thought."

He smiled briefly before gesturing towards the Prophet Velen, who was now apparently waiting for Findessa and me to join him.

I turned to my friend to find that she had already mounted up and was making her way to the back of the group. I sighed as I heaved myself onto my talbuk. I noticed that Yrel has opted to stay in the mid section of the group rather than ride up front with her mentor Velen, and I knew it was because I was going to be there.

"Are you ready, General?" Velen asked.

I quickly glanced at the three Azerothians that flanked me, and then sat up a little as I turned so that I could just about see the tips of the long elven ears over the helmets of the Rangari soldiers.

Knowing that Bralen and Varrik, the other two warriors in my unit, were no longer staying in the village greatly bothered me. They had wished to stay in Embaari when the rest of us departed for Lunarfall, which I allowed. They were free men in my eyes, as are the four that follow me now. The Archmage Khadgar however, thought it best that they were stationed nearer the border to the north, where a scouting party would be waiting for their arrival. I only found this out when we came back from the fight at the Observatory and I was not pleased.

I turned back to Velen, "We are ready, Prophet."

He nodded once, his face expressionless, and led the procession out of Embaari and towards the small outpost in Twilight Glade.

"Is this it?" I asked, trying not to sound disappointed as we reached the outpost.

"This is it." Velen answered as he dismounted.

A female draenei who's name I don't catch meets Velen and bows slightly before gesturing to another to help the Rangari set up.

"We thank you for coming. There has been a lot of activity these past few weeks. One of our scouts has noted an increase in prisoners," she looked from Velen to Yrel who was now standing on the other side of the Prophet staring intently at the female.

"My sister?" I nearly broke into tears right then and there at the sound of her voice. It was the first time I had heard her speak in what seemed like a lifetime.

The other draenei shook her head slightly, "I am sorry."

"She has to be here," desperation laced her voice, sending shivers down my spine.

I wanted so much to hold her right now, but I knew I had to keep my distance, for now.

"Yrel, you take the Rangari up to Shaz'gul, stay hidden and search for the prisoners. Do not engage the orcs." Velen ordered.

He was about to address me but Yrel caught his arm and brought his attention back to her.

"I am not a leader, my master. I have never lead soldiers before."

A look of fear and uncertainty was very evident on her face, a look that I myself remember having not so long ago.

 _Has it only been that long?_

Velen gave her a comforting look, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You are more capable than you know, young one. The Rangari will follow you. Go now, find the prisoners."

With that he turned to me and gestured for me to follow him away from the group a bit. I looked over my shoulder and saw Yrel depart with the group of Rangari scouts and rangers.

"General, there is something that I must do, but I need your help to gather the required ingredients. These lands have become more dangerous in recent times, I suspect the activities of the Shadowmoon Clan are the reason for it."

"What is it you need, Prophet?"

"I need ingredients for an elixir. I have a thousand images of the future swimming in a chaotic blur before me, and I need to clear them so that I can see the true fate of my people."

"I will gather what you need."

"Good, take your mage with you, I want to have a word with the boy and the elf."

"What about Crezen?"

Velen directed my attention to where Crezen was tending to an injured scout.

He told me what I had to find and how to acquire them, so I called Clara over to me and we headed off deeper into the glade.

We were immediately under attack from a swarm of giant wasp like creatures whose rear end's glow was almost blinding. It was easier for Clara to dispatch of them; I had to wait till they fell from the sky before I could be of any use.

My movements were slow and a little stiff, the borrowed armour didn't fit me properly but it was better than nothing. Clara moved with ease and I couldn't help but watch as she sent flames dancing towards an oncoming wasp, spun around to avoid another and brought her other hand up to grasp one of its legs which instantly caught fire. And for the grand finale, she pulled her arms in tight and the air around her began to shimmer. I felt a sort of static and my scalp began to prickle, in the next moment she had vanished completely, leaving a faded pink crack in the air where she was just stood, and reappeared some distance away where she drove her short blade into the skull of a large frog-like creature.

Standing with my mouth open, completely awestruck, I watched as she knelt to sever the root of a large pearly white shrub. She sauntered over to me with a wicked grin plastered on her face while I continued to look at her like some sort of goon.

"A pretty flower for the pretty lady?" She offered me the shrub, which I took while maintaining eye contact.

"What in Light's name was that?" I realised I sounded like a child witnessing her first fireworks display, but I didn't care.

"I have skills, General." She said suggestively as she stooped to pick up the hearts of the hydras that we had killed.

"No kidding," I was stupefied and my fondness for the woman blossomed a little more.

"Do you have the dust?" She asked, still gazing at me with a glint in her eye.

I help up a pouch that I had used to gather the fallen dust from the wasps, not saying anything, just looking at her.

Something changed in her eyes, only briefly, but I noticed it. Something passed between us as we gazed at one another.

She smiled and shook her head, "You're too easy."

I simply raised an eyebrow, not wanting to go down this route of conversation.

We made our way back to the outpost in silence, but I couldn't stop glancing at her. Something about the way she controls her magic and her cocky demeanour has caught my attention.

"Ah, you have returned, and with the ingredients. Even my own students would of have trouble with this assignment," he said with pride which cause a ridiculous grin to spread across my face.

"Come, follow me."

Velen led us up an almost hidden path that brought us to what appeared to be a crater filled with water, a solitary tree stood at its centre. The tree was hollowed out at the base, and a small table with a few ornaments on was nestled within.

Velen signalled for me to follow him inside, Clara sat on the ground just outside the tree and began tossing stones into the water. I walked in and stood beside the Prophet. I watched as he combined the ingredients and place the vial on the table next to a glowing white crystal.

"I want you to share this vision with me, Tasha. But be on your guard for the events in the vision can be just as deadly as reality," he knelt and so I did the same. "When you are ready, drink from the elixir and let the ebb and flow of time wash over you."

I took hold of the vial and sipped it tentatively, it tasted disgusting. I glanced over to Velen who now had is eyes screwed shut, he was deep in thought and he looked troubled. I took a deep breath and tossed the rest of the vials contents back. I didn't have time to think about the queasiness that threatened to spill my guts. My eyes were drawn to the crystal that had begun to pulse, I felt my eyelids drop and the world went black.

I awoke to see Velen. He looked completely distraught. I turned to see what was making him so uneasy. We are at some sort of harbor. We're stood on a platform that looks over the lower level of the structure where orcs and draenei were in the midst of battle.

"It cannot be…" Velen's voice trailed off.

"Where are we?"

"The Temple of Karabor," he was wide eyed and in utter shock, "we are under attack?"

"Hold the barricades, protect the defence crystal!" A familiar voice rang out above the din of combat.

We turned together to see Yrel calling out to the soldiers. She sees us and runs to us.

"We couldn't stop the Dark Star Prophet, the Iron Horde has taken the harbor," she sounded tense.

Just then a horrendous roar erupted. We looked down the stairs to see a giant orc crushing the life out of nearby draenei soldiers.

"No!" Cried Yrel.

She held her sword up high and ran towards the colossal brute. He simply laughed and swatted her away like a bug. Anger surged through me and before I really knew what was happening, I had made my way down the stairs and had driven my sword into the thigh of the orc. He howled in agony which quickly turned into a cry of rage. I ducked his next attack and barely moved in time to avoid his giant boot. Yrel recovered and jumped onto his long back, trying and failing to wrap her arms around his thick neck.

I sliced the back of his knee which brought him down so that we were now eye level. One giant gauntleted hand reached for me and made contact with my abdomen, the punch causing me to double over gasping for air. I heard another cry of pain and dared to look up. Yrel had plunged her sword deep into the titan's neck.

He fell to the ground and Yrel came to me. She put an arm around my waist and hauled me to my feet. The added pressure to my midsection only served to make me dry heave.

"Get up," she insisted.

"I'm-," I coughed, "trying."

"Their commander comes, we have to move." Yrel points to the sky over the harbor.

All I see is a blur in the shape of an orc atop a flying beast with two heads. I wipe away the wetness from my eyes to try and get a better look but Yrel flings me around and pushes me up the stairs towards Velen.

"That's Commander Vorka, she controls the Iron Fleet," she points out to sea.

I squint and blink several times to clear my watery eyes. I see ships not far from the harbor, and I can see the Iron Commander signalling something to the fleet.

"Enough of this, playtime is over. Destroy the crystal!" Vorka yells.

"No…" Velen stepped forward.

I could only watch as three large smoking missiles launch into the air with a deafening boom. They made contact with the defence crystal, causing it to explode into a thousand small fragments.

"No, the crystal was our only hope!" Yrel exclaimed as she gripped onto the arm of the Prophet.

"Stay close to me champion," Velen looks at the oncoming swarm of orcs that have broken through the defences, his brow furrowed.

"We have to retreat," I urge him.

"No, we have to see what it is the vision wishes us to see."

I gazed back at the masses of orcs below us.

"As long as I live, Karabor shall not fall!" His voice rang out.

Velen raises his arms and a burst of intense light radiates from him like a sonic boom, causing the nearby orcs to crumple to the floor. Then an even stronger light radiates from him more slowly and comes to a halt a few yards away, encasing us and the remaining draenei in a dome of light.

A deep laugh rumbles around us, Commander Vorka.

"Prophet, you're attempts are futile. Witness the true might of the Horde!" She cries out.

There was a loud crack and a loud boom that made my bones shake. I looked to the source and a large dark purple, almost black, shape formed on the landing before us. I recognised it to be a Naaru, only this Naaru was befouled by necromantic power and was now a Dark Star.

A pulse of dark power emits from the Dark Star. The draenei around me cry out in pain as they fall lifeless to the ground. I whip my head around in panic and my eyes lock with Yrel's.

"I cannot hold it!" Velen cried.

I reach my hand out towards Yrel. I'm vaguely aware of orcs spilling up the stairway to us and the last thing that entered my mind is how much I love her.

Everything goes black.

When I open my eyes I immediately fall forward gasping for air and scramble on my hands and knees out of the hollowed tree. Clara twists and reaches for me with a concerned look on her face. I wave my hand dismissing her and lean over the pond as my insides spill out.

"What happened?" Clara asked.

I sat back on my hooves and tried to steady my breath. My hand found it's way to my abdomen, I winced when I applied pressure.

' _The vision can be just as deadly as reality.'_

I let out a shaky breath and, ignoring the mage, turned to Velen.

He was still knelt, but his face was ashen and he trembled slightly.

"Prophet?" I called to him.

"This cannot be the fate of my people," he looked at me with a horror struck expression, " Ner'zhul leads us to this, we must stop him if we are to save Karabor."

I watch him get up and walk right past myself and Clara, both of us looking confused and worried.

"Meet me back at the Glade, General. We have much to do." He called out to me as he disappeared from view.

"What happened?" Clara asked again.

I turned to her and gave her a disbelieving shake of my head.

"We were at some harbor, Karabor harboor. There were orcs everywhere. They somehow managed to summon a Naaru, only it wasn't a Naaru."

"Naaru?"

"The Naaru are the ones that gave us the Light, they protect us from the void."

"What do you mean this one wasn't a Naaru?"

"This one had been tainted, I don't know how, but it was a Naaru no more." I swallowed; my mouth had become very dry. Clara handed me her water skin and I drank from it greedily before I continued, "It killed them, the draenei, all of them."

"If the Iron Horde has such a weapon, we cannot hope to defeat them," she said distantly, deep in thought.

"They don't have it, not yet. This was a vision of the future."

"Then we had better stop it from becoming a reality."

Clara stood and pulled me up with her and we trekked back to Twilight Glade.

"Tasha!" Thomas called.

"What is it?" I swallowed again, my stomach was still twisting with nausea.

"Yrel, the Rangari. They couldn't find any of the prisoners."

"What?" I didn't understand.

"They have been moved already."

"And Samaara?"

"There was no sign of her," one of the Rangari answered.

I searched the group and my heart sank when I saw Yrel slumped on the earth. She wasn't crying, but she looked completely lost.

I was about to go to her, I couldn't stand it any longer, but my arm was seized and I was forced to stop in my tracks.

"What!" I snapped, I wasn't in the mood to be man-handled.

A human man with short rusted hair now took up my view. I stepped back and noticed that he was in full Stormwind armour and was accompanied by three other soldiers in similar attire.

"General, I am Valdez. Lieutenant Thorn sent me to warn you of an attack on Lunarfall. I am to return with you to the garrison."

"I can't go, I have to help the Prophet," I turned to see him consoling Yrel.

"But General, the Lieutenant, she-."

"I don't care what she wants, Valdez. I am needed here."

Suddenly I felt torn. I couldn't go, I couldn't leave Yrel and I wanted to help Velen, but Lunarfall was under threat of attack. A slight movement to my right drew my attention. Findessa was shuffling her feet in the dirt. It was almost comical to look at her. It was as if she was on an adrenaline high and had no means of an outlet. An idea sparked in my mind.

"Findessa." I called her over.

"Yes."

"Can I ask a huge favour of you?"

"Anything, you know that Tasha."

The absoluteness of her response tugged at my heart.

"Can you go back to Lunarfall with Crezen and Thomas? There is a threat of an attack, and even though it's just a threat, I have learnt my lesson and I will not ignore it. This power you have tapped into, you may be of greater use there than here."

"But General-." Valdez began to protest.

"But nothing. Findessa is more than capable, and so are the others. I am most needed here, besides, I thought Khadgar sent his very best to Lunarfall." Sarcasm dripped from my last words.

Valdez stiffened, obviously offended but smart enough to keep his mouth shut. He gave a forced salute and turned on his heel, marching up the bank to where he had tied off his horse.

"Tasha, you need us here." Thomas pleaded with me.

"No, I'm surrounded by Rangari, Clara is staying with me and Velen is here. I need you and the others to go back to the garrison. I know it will be safe with you there," I eyed the three of them.

They dipped their heads and made their preparations to depart.

Once they left, Velen stated that the next thing to do was to blow up Shaz'gul.

"We need to go in with stealth, there are still too many of them in there for us to fight our way through," one of the rangers said.

"And how do we do that?" I asked.

"I have a relic that will work," a voice called over the huddled group. "It's an amulet that can cast illusions to the wearer, but with your mages help," she tilted her chin towards Clara, "I can make its power spread further."

"Great, so what kind of illusion are we talking about?" I asked.

"You'll look like an orc." She said with a lopsided grin.

My shoulders dropped and my eyes were suddenly drawn to Clara, who was looking at me murderously and muttering what I could only guess was several curses under her breath.


End file.
